Drink and Forget are irregulars verbs
by Llillandrill
Summary: Matin du deuxième jour des Grands Jeux Magiques. Après une soirée bien arrosée, Lucy Heartfilia se réveille dans les bras d'un inconnu, pas si inconnu que ça... Aller, un petit indice : blond, arrogant et super sexy . Vous voyez ? Mais que fait-elle avec cet homme ? Et que s'est-il réellement passé la veille ? Disclaimer: Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartient à Hiro Mashima
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre un : «C'est bon chérie, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, je sais très bien que tu dors plus depuis longtemps. »

Cinq heures trente-quatre du matin, affichait l'horloge.

La jeune Lucy Heartfilia ouvrit doucement un œil, puis le deuxième. Elle avait horriblement mal à la tête, et elle paniqua en se rendant compte que l'endroit où elle se trouvait ne lui était atrocement pas familier… Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques heures, et ses paupières lourdes accentuaient l'étau qui enserrait sa tête.

Aucun doute, elle avait bu. Un peu trop peut-être.

Elle essaya d'identifier le lieu : de grands murs blancs, vides et froids.

Quelques plantes vertes ornaient les angles, et quelques rares meubles trônaient dans la pièce.

Mauvaise nouvelle, le lieu lui était tout à fait inconnu.

Mais elle pouvait déduire d'après le désordre ambiant qu'elle se trouvait sûrement dans l'appartement, ou la maison d'un homme…

D'ailleurs, elle trouva tout d'un coup bizarre le fait d'être entièrement nue dans un lit, et encore plus le fait que deux bras puissants enserraient sa taille.

Elle rougit, plus que gênée. Elle ne se souvenait de rien, et n'osait pas se retourner de peur de découvrir la vérité…

Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit : merde.

Ca n'était pas très distingué, mais ça résumait bien ça situation.

Elle se souvenait vaguement de sa soirée d'hier : le premier jour des Grands Jeux Magiques s'était achevé sur une note plutôt mineure : un point pour Fairy Tail, les deux équipes confondues.

Sa défaite contre Flare avait été cuisante, et Grey s'était joint à elle pour ruminer son échec.

Mais quelle ambiance !

Ils avaient rejoint les autres dans un bar de Crocus, et le discours du maître avait vite remonté le moral de tout le monde, c'est qu'il y tenait à ses trois cent millions de joyaux !

La suite était plutôt floue : un verre, deux, peut être même trois. L'heure du couvre feu qui sonne. La maître et les plus sages qui rentrent se coucher.

Elle n'en faisait pas partie.

Le groupe restant composé de Natsu, Grey, Gajeel, Kana, Elfman, la Rajinshû au grand complet, Mirajane, une fois n'étant pas coutume, et de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas complètement ivres, ou l'étaient assez pour ne plus savoir ce qu'ils faisaient…

Un bar, tient elle se souvenait du nom : Seventh Heaven. Un bien joli nom pour un endroit aussi...elle ne trouvait même pas d'adjectif pour qualifier le dit endroit.

Elle se souvenait de s'être assise au comptoir, à côté de Kana qui se saoulait comme à son habitude, en déblatérant au passage des âneries plus grosses qu'elle. Pour changer…

Natsu avait déclenché une bagarre, Elfman hurlait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il était un homme, Grey qui avait chaud….Pour changer…

Elle se souvenait de quelques têtes qui traînaient, des mages d'autres guildes, participant au tournoi ou non, des gens qui étaient juste venus faire la fête, des alcooliques sans nom qui étaient là car c'était une habitude...

Puis tout devenait flou. Encore quelques verres, une voix grave et chaude contre son oreille, deux grandes mains contre sa taille, une langue qui jouait avec la sienne…

La suite était facilement imaginable.

Sauf qu'elle avait un problème, et de taille : qui était cette personne ?

OoOoO

Les sept coups de l'horloge résonnèrent dans la pièce.

Sting Eucliffe s'éveilla doucement, sept heures du matin…ben après tout il avait encore le temps ! Le tournoi ne reprenait qu'à dix heures !

Enfin tout ça c'était sans compter la jolie fille allongée à côté de lui.

Elle lui tournait le dos, mais il n'eut aucun mal à deviner, blonde, un tatouage rose avec la marque de Fairy Tail sur la main : Lucy Heartfilia !

Merde…c'est peut-être le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit, tant bien qu'il pouvait qualifier sa désagréable situation.

Pas que Lucy soit moche ou le répugne, mais elle faisait partie de Fairy Tail, cette guilde de minable qui occupait éternellement la place numéro huit du classement. Elle faisait partie d'une guilde de faible, et qui plus est ennemie de Sabertooth.

Il était dans une jolie panade.

Pourtant, il se souvenait très bien de comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Un bar miteux, en plein centre de Crocus, une ambiance festive, deux ou trois verres de trop…

Elle était jolie, avec cette lueur démente dans les yeux, elle qui s'était minablement faite battre par Flare il y a peine quelques heures, cette petite lueur qui signifiait qu'elle avait peut-être perdu une bataille, mais pas la guerre.

Ses cheveux collés par la sueur à son adorable visage, ses lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'a être prises, il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, ils étaient tout deux bien éméchés, et le vague souvenir qui lui restait était celui de la jeune fille qui ôtait son haut, et le concert de ses gémissements qui résonnait dans sa tête. Au moins, il aurait toujours à dire pour sa défense qu'il ne l'aurait pas forcée. Peut être un peu abusée, en l'entraînant ainsi de la sorte mais…où était-il d'ailleurs ? Une chambre d'hôtel en plein Crocus ? Ou pire, un des studios qu'offrait la ville aux participants qu tournoi ?

Sûrement la deuxième option. Mais alors est-ce qu'il était bien dans les quartiers de Sabertooth ? Et si sa guilde découvrait ce qui était arrivé ? Comment réagiraient-ils ?

Le voilà à peine levé qu'il avait mal à la tête…Tant pis, il réfléchirait tout à l'heure.

Avec un grognement satisfait, il resserra sa prise sur la constellationniste, emprisonnant sa taille de ses deux bras, la collant tout contre lui.

Comme ça, elle serait obligée de le réveiller avant de partir ! Il ricana à l'idée de la tête de la jolie mage quand elle s'apercevrait de la situation…

Oh que oui, Sting Eucliffe de Sabertooth est définitivement un salaud…

OoOoO

Huit coups. Un peu plus de deux heures qu'elle était éveillée dans les bras d'un inconnu. Il y a une petite heure, il l'avait même collée contre lui. Impossible de s'échapper, et elle n'avait plus qu'à lever la tête pour connaître l'identité de son bourreau. Mais elle n'osait pas. Elle avait peur de découvrir la vérité…

Elle aurait pu finir avec n'importe qui !

Natsu ? Non trop innocent pour ce genre de choses, Grey ? Dans ce cas Jubia allait la tuer ! Elfman ? Quelle horreur ! Loki ? En principe impossible, il était toujours dans le monde des esprits, quoique s'échapper juste pour participer à une beuverie lui ressemblait pas mal…Luxus ou Fried ? Non, elle aurait juré les voir s'embrasser à pleine bouche dans un coin du bar… Bixrow ? Gajeel ? Wakaba ou Macao ? Mystogan ? Non sûrement pas…Et la possibilité qu'il fasse partie d'une autre guilde ne soit pas à exclure…Hibiki, Ren ou Eve ? Elle avait du souci à se faire alors…Lyon ? Impossible, il était complètement mordu de Jubia…Alors Bacchus ? Elle frissonna rien qu'à l'idée, berk ! En plus il lui avait semblé le voir tourner autour de Kana. Bon alors, restait Sabertooth…Sting ou Rogue ? Rufus ? Non, vraiment, sans commentaires…Ou alors c'était carrément un inconnu. Possible aussi.

Elle aurait presque pu faire un concours du plus gros scénario avec Jubia, qui pourtant était plutôt forte dans ce domaine…

Plusieurs portes s'ouvraient maintenant à elle…non vraiment même son cerveau se mettait à faire des jeux de mots minables !

Bref, elle avait donc plusieurs possibilités, en fait deux : regarder le visage de celui avec qui elle avait passé la nuit, et selon le cas mourir sur place, ou attendre qu'il se réveille, et mourir après. Quel bel avenir !

Poussée par la curiosité, elle décida tout de même de jeter un œil à son amant. Ouvrant les yeux, levant doucement la tête, elle put enfin admirer sous toutes ses coutures le (beau) visage de Sting Eucliffe.

Tout ça avant de s'étouffer. Quoi ? Elle avait fini sa soirée dans le lit de Sting Eucliffe de Sabertoth ! Parce que oui, c'est important d'ajouter le « de Sabertooth », c'était quand même là le nœud de son problème !

Parce qu'entre Sabertooth et Fairy Tail, c'était loin d'être le grand amour !

Et puis dans le dit problème, Sting avait sa place aussi, peut-être beau, mais mesquin, menteur (quoique ça elle n'en savait rien ! Mais bon ça fait toujours un adjectif en plus ! ), et complètement égocentrique ! Et en plus il avait tué le dragon qui l'avait élevé !

Finalement peut-être que la mort serait la solution la plus douce à son problème.

Il n'y avait aucun doute, quand il se réveillerait, elle allait subir les pires moqueries du monde, et sa vie, ou du moins les quatre derniers jours du tournoi allaient être un enfer ! Surtout si il trouvait drôle de crier ses exploits sur touts les toits, et surtout, surtout, surtout si sa guilde était mise au courant !

Et encore plus si le Weekly Sorcerer l'était aussi ! Elle imaginait déjà les gros titres du journal…

Parce que des journalistes du célèbre journal arpentaient sans relâche les couloirs du grand cirque, à la recherche d'une bonne photo à prendre, ou du scoop du siècle. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'y ai eu aucune photo volée lors de la soirée d'hier, évidemment qu'une grande partie des participants au tournoi tous ivres morts dans un bar moisi ça avait attiré des journalistes !

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses macabres réflexions, elle sentit les muscles du blond se contracter. Il devait être en train de se réveiller. Hmm…re-merde ? C'était trop tôt !

Fermer les yeux, faire semblant de dormir…Et espérer qu'il parte sans rien dire. Raté !

«C'est bon chérie, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, je sais très bien que tu dors plus depuis longtemps. »

Il avait dit sa phrase sur une voix traînante, presque ennuyée.

Avec lenteur, elle ouvrit les yeux, pour croiser le regard du dragon blanc juste dans le sien. Il s'était mis à son niveau, sa bouche à quelques centimètres à peine de la sienne.

Respirer, ne pas paniquer. C'était la seule idée qui lui venait à l'esprit. Mais c'est plutôt les lèvres étirées en un sourire mesquin de Sting qui lui en donnèrent une autre.

Elle l'embrassa.

Un baiser doux, profond, presque suppliant. C'était la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé pour le faire taire. Et malgré les apparences, elle était plutôt efficace…

Le Dragon Slayer ne comprenait pas, pas du tout même. Mais il s'en fichait. Il laissait la jeune fille faire, le plus drôle, après tout ça sera quand ils s'expliqueront tout les deux.

Le baiser pris fin. C'est que faut penser à respirer de temps en temps !

Et maintenant ? A coup sûr qu'il allait la jeter, restait à savoir de quelle façon…

Mais quand il vit la lueur déterminée, presque de défi qui brillait dans les yeux de la blonde, il ne résista pas. Pas la peine…

Il se jeta sur elle, la couvrant de baisers furtifs, mais intenses, laissant ses mains se promener sur son corps déjà nu. Elle lui répondit presque immédiatement, et fit de même sans se soucier de la suite, après tout, au point où ils en étaient…

Elle laissa leurs langues s'emmêler encore, leurs corps s'unir encore, elle hurla encore.

Finalement, peut être qu'elle avait bien fait de mettre les pieds dans ce fameux bar…

OoOoO

Ichiya se réveilla en sursaut. Ca faisait déjà deux fois dans la même nuit que ça grinçait dans la chambre d'a côté, ça commençait à bien faire !

Avec agacement, il se releva de son lit, arrangea son pyjama en soie et sorti précipitamment de la pièce pour se poster devant la porte voisine. Il essaya vainement de se rappeler qui logeait dans cette chambre.

Un seul nom lui revint : Hibiki.

Mais ça n'était pas le genre d'Hibiki de ramener une fille et de la faire hurler toute la nuit. Il se contentait généralement juste de leur offrir un verre (de jus d'orange) et d'éventuellement prendre leur numéro de boule lacrima. C'est qu'il l'avait bien éduqué le petit ! Mais là…

Tout de même curieux, le dandy glissa un œil contre la serrure de la porte : ça n'était pas Hbiki. Tout s'explique !

Par pudeur, il retourna dans sa chambre, et fila se préparer au tournoi, avec tout de même une question dans la tête : qui était donc les deux amants dans la chambre d'a côté ?

OoOoO

Lucy finit de reboutonner son chemisier, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, en quête d'une brosse. Trouvé !

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge : Neuf heures et quart. Elle n'était pas en retard. Tant mieux.

Le dragon blanc était repartit dix minutes plus tôt, en lui souriant de son habituel sourire narquois, et sans plus d'explications. Dommage pour elle.

Après avoir fini sa toilette (et une bonne douche !), elle ouvrit délicatement la porte de la pièce, espérant au vu de l'heure ne croiser personne dans les couloirs. Elle ne savait même pas où elle était.

Elle eu vite sa réponse : la porte était ornée du symbole de Blue Pegasus…Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dans les quartiers de Blue Pegasus ?! Sting s'était sûrement trompé en la ramenant…

C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle s'inquiéta pour lui, espérant qu'il n'ait pas fait de mauvaise rencontre dans les couloirs…

Elle regrettait son départ précipité, mais bon, à quoi bon espérer une relation durable ? Elle pouvait déjà s'estimer heureuse qu'il ne l'ait pas jetée et soit parti sans rien dire !

Avec prudence, elle rejoignit les quartiers de Fairy Tail, vides. Il était sûrement tous parti déjeuner. Ou alors la moitié n'était même pas rentrée hier soir…

Quand elle arriva enfin au grand cirque, l'annonce des épreuves du jour venait tout juste de commencer.

Une épreuve où se mêlaient Sting, Natsu et Gajeel.

« Ca promet » pensa-t-elle avant de rejoindre les gradins. Ce n'est qu'assise avec les supporters de Fairy Tail qu'un insupportable petit chat bleu vint voleter autour de sa tête :

-Aye Lushy ! T'as lu le journal ?

Et tout ça sur une petite voix rieuse, ce chat finirait sûrement en paillasson un jour…

-Nan pourquoi Happy ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-Mais il s'est passé tellement de choses Lucy ! annonça la voix étrangement gloussante de Mirajane

Et sur ce, elle lui tendit l'exemplaire quotidien spécial Grands Jeux Magiques du Weekly Sorcerer, avec en gros titre « Coups de cœur et coups de gueule aux Grands Jeux Magiques »

L'article s'étendait sur une bonne dizaine de pages, illustrées de photos prises au Seventh Heaven, certaines dans les couloirs et résidences du tournoi.

Et la plupart montraient des participants au tournoi, ou des personnalités importantes de Fiore, se tenant la main, s'embrassant (voire plus !), parlant, buvant un verre, en train de danser…

Il y avait une photo du concours du plus gros buveur entre Kana et Bacchus, et une autre des deux mêmes en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche au Seventh Heaven, Natsu en train de casser une table, Grey en train de s'avaler un verre de glaçons, une photo d'Erza et Mystogan touts les deux main dans la main dans une ruelle de Crocus, les cinq Exceeds en train de se disputer, Natsu en train de casser une chaise, les Blue Pegasus en train de boire du jus d'orange, Fried et Luxus en train de…s'embrasser ? En même tant ça faisait un bout de temps qu'ils se tournaient autour ces deux là…Mirajane et Jenny en plein concours de coiffure, Natsu en train de casser une porte, Lyon qui draguait Jubia, qui elle regardait Grey (le tout affublé de la légende : « très joli triangle amoureux »), une photo légèrement floue de Dranbalt et Lahar eux aussi en train de s'embrasser (mais c'était une épidémie ou quoi ?) Et puis surtout…Sting qui tenait Lucy par la main et qui l'entraînait à l'extérieur du bar…

Merde ! D'ailleurs, ça commençait à faire beaucoup d'utilisations de ce mot dans la même journée... Devant l'air interrogateur de Mirajane, qui laissait très bien deviner le « t'as intérêt à tout m'expliquer ! », elle prit une mine boudeuse et rentra les mains dans ses poches.

Telle ne fut pas sa surprise quand sa main heurta un petit papier blanc, griffonné à l'encre bleue. _Rendez-vous ce soir au Seventh Heaven, à dix heures._

Elle sourit. Ca ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne.

Personne qui d'ailleurs était en train de rendre son petit déjeuner sur les wagons de l'épreuve. Peut-être bien que finalement, elle passerait sa soirée à l'infirmerie…

Quoique ça pourrait toujours être amusant…

Et voilà !  
Bon je pensais jamais que j'aurais écrit sur du StingLu, je peux pas me piffer Sting ( sauf depuis la mort de son chat, ça va un peu mieux ^^ ) , mais j'avais besoin d'un personnage un peu inattendu, et Sting ça correspondait bien, ça rajoutait un truc par rapport à la compétition ^^  
Et bien voilà, les jets de tomates se font dans les reviews ( n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, tant que c'est constructif ^^ ) et si vous voyez des fautes qui traînent n'hésitez pas à me prévenir, j'ai essayé de corriger mais c'est possible qu'il en reste ( idem pour le titre, je n'ai jamais été une lumière en anglais, et il est possible qu'il soit faux..., d'ailleurs, je me demande encore comment j'ai réussi à poster sur ce site, j'ai mis mille ans avant d'y arriver….- _ - )  
Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : « Une chambre double s'il vous plaît ! »

_J'y vais…j'y vais pas…J'y vais…J'y vais pas…J'y vais ! _

_Pas._

Lucy tournait en rond dans l'infirmerie depuis maintenant presque une heure, tandis qu'au loin résonnaient les acclamations du combat d'Elfman et Bacchus.

L'épreuve des chars s'était achevée sur une défaite monumentale de Sabertooth, mais aussi de Fairy Tail... Résultats : un point pour Fairy Tail B, et deux points pour Fairy Tail A.

C'était toujours mieux que zero. Heureusement que Mirajane avait remonté le niveau avec sa victoire contre Jenny !

D'ailleurs Sting devait être en train d'en voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Oser délaisser Sabertooth à la dernière place du classement ! Autant dire que son maître ne serait pas content…

Mais tout ça, ça ne réglait toujours pas son problème : devait-elle aller ce soir retrouver Sting au Seventh Heaven ? Elle avait bien essayé de le voir avant, espérant qu'il irait se reposer à l'infirmerie, mais il n'y était pas. Trop arrogant pour se permettre de se montrer faible, contrairement à Natsu, qui lui, dormait comme un bienheureux, un filet de bave aux lèvres.

Elle soupira.

Pas que ça lui déplairait d'avoir une relation avec Sting Eucliffe, mais c'était loin d'être possible. Leurs deux guildes étaient rivales. En fait, on pourrait presque dire ennemies, vu la mentalité des Sabertooth.

Mais Sting…elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. On ne tombe pas amoureuse d'un garçon après une nuit avec lui. Surtout si c'est un salaud.

Et même s'il est super beau et qu'il embrasse super bien.

Mais dans qu'elle merde elle avait bien pu se foutre !

Des acclamations au loin. Un des combats venait de se terminer.

Très vite, les membres de Fairy Tail accoururent derrière un Elfman épuisé, qui vint (essayer) de dormir un peu. Raté, sa victoire avait fait tellement de bruit, et les membres étaient tellement heureux qu'il ne réussit pas à fermer l'œil.

Dommage pour lui.

Doucement (évidemment, ceci est une expression ironique), Evergreen s'attela à faire sortir tout le monde de l'infirmerie afin de laisser un peu le combattant se reposer.

C'est ainsi que Lucy se retrouva dans les gradins du Domus Flau, à regarder le combat de Kagura et Yukino.

« Victoire de Kagura, défaite de Yukino ! » hurla le commentateur dans son micro « Fin des combats du jour ! »

Bilan : zéro point pour Sabertooth.

Ouille, la pilule allait sûrement mal passer pour eux.

OoOoO

Ils venaient de finir de manger dans un petit restaurant de Crocus, et à présent sortaient pour rejoindre leur dortoir.

-Aye Lucy ! T'as pas intérêt à ronfler cette nuit !

-Moi je ronfle ?! Comment oses-tu sale chat !

C'est ainsi que commença la lente torture d'Happy, qui se plaignit pendant plusieurs jours d'avoir mal aux joues. Mais d'après Lucy, il l'avait cherché !

Entre deux réflexions idiotes du chat et de son coéquipier la salamandre, elle se rappela du petit papier au fond de sa poche. Tiens, d'ailleurs, leur auberge ne devait pas être loin du Seventh Heaven.

Elle irait.

Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'elle pensait très très fort, espérant ainsi se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas en train de faire une bêtise. Dans le genre de celles qui vous restaient en travers de la gorge pendant plusieurs jours. Voire plus.

Ils croisèrent Yukino devant leur hôtel. Elle avait été bannie de Sabertooth pour sa défaite.

Immédiatement, Lucy pensa à Sting : est-ce que lui aussi avait été puni ?

Peut-être. Mais elle se doutait bien, que comme faisant partie des plus forts de sa guilde, il ne subirait pas grand-chose.

Une fois (enfin !) arrivés et installés dans leur chambre d'hôtel, ils prirent chacun leur douche et autres actions essentielles du même genre, et partirent en direction du bar où ils retrouveraient leur guilde.

L'ambiance était cette fois à la fête : Fairy Tail remontait doucement la pente !

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle laissa là ses amis, sortant discrètement du bar pour se diriger vers le Seventh Heaven.

Elle encapuchonna son visage, espérant ainsi éviter les regards désagréables et surtout les photos volées des reporters du Weekly Sorcerer.

Pour sûr que sa photo avec Sting avait fait du bruit ! Mais hormis Mira, personne ne lui avait fait de remarques…Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient tout simplement pas lu le journal. Tant mieux ! Ca lui ferait une nuit supplémentaire pour réfléchir à des réponses idiotes !

Enfin, si elle pouvait y réfléchir cette nuit ….

Elle s'assit au comptoir et commanda cette fois si un jus d'orange. Elle avait peut-être l'air débile, mais au moins, ça lui éviterait une migraine et autres trous de mémoire affiliés demain matin. Et puis aussi de se retrouver dans le lit d'un certain blondinet.

Quoique, elle n'aurait sûrement pas besoin de boire pour s'y retrouver, dans peut-être pas moins d'une heure d'ailleurs…

Elle attendit calmement en sirotant son verre que le dragon blanc daigne arriver, mais sans résultats.

Ce n'est que quand la pendule sonna onze heures qu'elle se releva, paya son verre et partit.

C'est en poussant la porte qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec…Sting Eucliffe.

Elle lui fit un sourire crispé alors qu'il l'entraînait de force à l'extérieur du bar, pour la mener plus loin, vers une ruelle déserte.

Et maintenant ? Il la jettait ? Il lui faisait une déclaration d'amour ? Il lui foutait une claque ? Il …l'embrassait ?

Bingo !

Avec sauvagerie, le blond colla ses lèvres à celles de la constellationniste, dévorant sa bouche et entamant une danse endiablée avec sa langue.

Mauvais pour elle.

Presque avec regret, elle du se décoller de lui pour respirer. Elle analysa la situation : il l'avait plaquée contre un mur, et encadrait sa tête de ses deux grandes mains, posées de par et d'autre de son visage.

Encore plus mauvais pour elle.

Avec le même regard déterminé qu'auparavant, elle fixa les pupilles verticales de son adversaire.

Dur, dur de résister !

Ses iris d'un bleu clair rappelaient la couleur du ciel et les quelques reflets verts qu'on pouvait y apercevoir n'étaient pas sans rappeler une profonde forêt.

Forêt où l'on pouvait se perdre sans avoir l'envie de retrouver son chemin.

Elle y vit même une lueur narquoise. Comme quoi, on ne changera jamais même les plus grands des goujats.

Sans un mot, il fit glisser son regard tout le long de son corps, la mettant plus que mal à l'aise. Juste avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« Tu sais que je déteste perdre ? Blondinette… »

Coup critique ! Sting : un, Cerveau de Lucy : hors jeu.

Elle frissonna. Son ton était presque froid. C'est qu'il n'aimait pas perdre le petit dragon !

Et la voix qu'il avait employée ne présageait rien de bon. Enfin, si, chaude, coulante, horriblement sensuelle. Elle laissait juste deviner un « toi, tu vas finir dans mon lit ce soir, encore. »

Et ça n'était pas pour la déplaire.

Ca lui faisait un effet fou quand il lui murmurait à l'oreille. Et pourtant, elle se ressaisit. Enfin, essaya, parce que ses joues chauffaient et son cœur battait la chamade.

« Et moi que je déteste les mauvais joueurs ? Eucliffe… »

Elle avait répondu sur le même ton. Hors de question de le laisser gagner ! Même si elle n'était pas crédible, elle avait tous les intérêts à rentrer dans son jeu.

« Ah bon ? Alors si on jouait, toi et moi ? »

Elle frissonna encore. C'était tout à fait le genre de Sting de murmurer des niaiseries aux oreilles des femmes. Mais qu'est-ce que ça lui plaisait !

Et pourtant…elle restait méfiante. Il jouait avec elle, et c'était évident. Il n'y avait aucun soupçon d'amour dans ses pensées. Dans celles de Lucy non plus d'ailleurs. Et ça, elle le savait.

Elle n'était plus si sûre de vouloir une relation avec Sting. Elle allait se faire tourner en bourrique, il allait la manipuler sans scrupules.

Et si elle devait le combattre dans l'arène ?

Il valait mieux ne même pas y penser…

Soudain, sonnèrent les douze coups de minuit. L'heure du couvre feu.

Plus personne dans les rues à cette heure là. D'ici une dizaine de minutes, des gardes patrouilleraient les rues, dans le but de protéger les participants au tournoi.

« Merde ! »

Ce fut le seul mot qui sortit de la bouche du dragon à ce moment précis.

La blonde songea à s'enfuir. Comme Cendrillon, poursuivie par son prince charmant. Sauf que son prince charmant à elle ne la poursuivrait pas. Alors autant rester.

Avec brusquerie, il la saisi à la taille et la balança sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

Sting était un Dragon Slayer. Et comme tout les Dragons Slayers, il savait faire une multitude de choses : courir vite avec un poids sur le dos en faisait partie.

Il s'exécuta, et s'empressa de rejoindre la première auberge qui se plaça sur sa route.

Miteuse, délabrée et moche. Mais bon, ça ferait toujours l'affaire.

Il reposa Lucy sur le bon plancher des vaches et lui attrapa vivement le poignet pour l'entraîner dans l'auberge.

- Une chambre double s'il vous plaît !

-Je suis désolé monsieur, nous sommes complets et…

-J'ai demandé une chambre double s'il vous plaît, intima Sting, un air très dissuasif et menaçant collé au visage

A la vue de la marque de Sabertooth sur son épaule droite, le gérant s'empressa de lui remettre une paire de clefs : « chambre sept au premier étage » ajouta-t-il en déglutissant.

Il resta un minimum poli, et ne sortit son petit panneau « Fermé » que quand Sting ne commença à monter les escaliers avec fracas, Lucy sur ses talons.

OoOoO

« Bon, t'as qu'à aller à la douche la première, moi j'en ai déjà pris une tout à l'heure. »

Et sur ces paroles, le mage de Sabertooth s'étala en étoile sur le seul lit de la pièce, et ferma les paupières en espérant dormir.

Sauf que Lucy avait déjà pris une douche, et qu'elle avait bien compris que ça n'était qu'une proposition dans le but de lui jouer un mauvais tour. Ou pas.

Alors elle s'approcha du lit, et sans délicatesse, poussa le Dragon Slayer sur le côté du lit, avant de s'allonger à côté de lui, et de se tourner vers le côté opposé.

Et elle ferma les yeux, attendant sagement la suite.

OoOoO

_J'y crois pas ! _

Oui, elle venait de le pousser, et de s'allonger à côté de lui. Alors, soit il l'avait rendu tellement accro qu'elle en voulait encore, soit elle était stupide. Il votait pour la première option.

En tout cas, elle était moins…timide qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il avait d'abord pensé que l'alcool lui avait fait perdre toute raison, et que une fois passé, elle s'enfuirait, ou alors elle aurait été morte de gêne. Enfin, si, elle l'avait sûrement été, mais elle l'avait bien caché. Et ce regard… Impossible de résister, et pourtant il en avait vu des filles dans sa vie !

Mais non, elle en avait vu d'autres dans la vie, la petite Heartfilia. Un gros méchant dragon noir, sept ans dans une bulle, un dur retour à la réalité…Forcément, ça forge le caractère tout ça !

Cette détermination, cette air de gagnante dans son regard, lorsqu'elle parlait de sa guilde, où qu'elle rentrait dans son jeu, ça le faisait fondre, où plutôt ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Enfin, ça, associé à ses jolies formes bien sûr. Sinon c'est pas intéressant, y'a plus rien à voir.

Et puis ça ne devait pas tellement lui déplaire si elle régissait comme ça ! Mais tant mieux, après tout, c'était ça qui était amusant…

OoOoO

_Qu'est ce que je fais ?! Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ?!_

Lucy se questionnait…beaucoup.

Alors, oui Lucy, tu es **encore** dans le même lit que Sting, oui tu n'as pas rêvé, il a un grand sourire narquois sur le visage. Non, ne nie pas, ça te plaît. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Ca, j'en sais rien…Après tout, c'est pas comme si c'est moi qui écrivais l'histoire…

En tout cas, elle se trouvait à présent bel et bien coincée. Comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas ?

Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que Sting lui plaisait. Mais vraiment beaucoup.

Beaucoup trop.

Mais leur histoire ne pourrait pas s'écrire, Sabetooth et Fairy Tail étaient ennemies. En plus, Sting était un gros salaud. Mais ça, on est pas censés le dire, ça tâche le conte de fée qu'est en train de s'inventer la petite blonde.

Elle pouvait toujours essayer de le faire passer du côté des gentils. Mais il n'était pas méchant, juste ami avec les méchants. Sting, il a une âme de héros en lui, mais il la cache si bien derrière son arrogance, alors pourquoi la révéler ?

Ils pourraient toujours vivre leur amour clandestinement.

Encore fallait-il que amour il y ai. Pour l'instant, il y avait juste une sacrée attirance physique.

Dommage pour Lucy.

OoOoO

Avec son plus beau sourire Sting s'appliqua à emprisonner Lucy entre ses bras, pour la retourner vers lui.

Plus le même regard. De l'appréhension à présent. Elle avait peur ? Peur de quoi ? De lui ?

Il ne le voulait pas. Ca gâchera son jeu sinon.

- Pourquoi vous avez exclu Yukino ?

Ah non, elle n'avait pas peur en fait. Ou alors, elle était débile.

Sting lui sortit son plus beau sourire narquois, avant de sortir la phrase type de tous les personnages arrogants :

- Parce qu'elle est faible.

Ah, la logique de Sabertooth. ! Implacable. Même pas la peine d'insister.

Et sur ce, il s'essaya à embrasser la constellationiste.

Qui n'était visiblement pas d'accord. Pour une fois.

-Une guilde, c'est fait pour se protéger les uns les autres ! Pas pour se rabaisser !

-Donc c'est vraiment comme ça à Fairy Tail ? Tu m'étonnes que vous soyez toujours derniers ! Vous vous occupez tellement des autres que vous vous oubliez vous-même !

Lucy se tendit. Et Sting le sentit. Sa peau se para de petites granulations. Elle avait froid.

Ou alors il lui inspirait tellement de dégoût qu'elle en frissonnait.

Mauvais pour lui, il devait faire attention à ne pas trop abîmer son jouet. Mais d'un autre côté, un jouet cassé se jette ? Non ?

Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 !  
J'avoue volontiers que je n'étais pas très inspirée pour la fin, mais ça a l'avantage de me faire une coupure au bon endroit, et donc une super ellipse au chapitre suivant!  
Bon, je trouve que Lucy n'est pas très fidèle au personnage d'origine, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'écarte trop de son caractère original, normalement, elle est plus timide. Mais j'avais clairement pas envie d'écrire avec un personnage timide, qui sait pas où elle va, qui sait pas ce qu'elle veut. C'est le genre de personnages qui m'énervent, et en plus c'est dur à décrire ! ^^  
Je crois que Sting est pas trop mal fait par contre, j'ai essayé de garder le côté connard-arrogant qui m'a plu dans ce personnage.  
N'hésitez pas à le dire ( vive les reviews ! ) si vous avez une remarque, un conseil, si ça vous as plu ou pas, je prend tout ce qui peut me permettre de m'améliorer ! ^^  
Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !  
Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Je tiens à prévenir que le dernier paragraphe utilise un language familier (dans le genre beaucoup), je préfère prévenir au cas où...  
Bonne lecture !

Chapitre trois : "Tu sais que t'as une jolie ceinture, blondinette ?"

_Mais d'un autre côté, un jouet cassé se jette ? Non ?_

C'est qu'elle commençait à l'énerver, sa petite blondinette. Toujours le dernier mot, et pourtant, il en fallait du cran pour tenir tête à Sting Eucliffe !

Il avait essayé de l'embrasser juste après sa tirade sur l'amitié entre les membres d'une guilde. Ca le gavait. Il n'en avait strict rien à foutre des membres de sa guilde. A part Rogue.

Mais Rogue était à part, c'était son meilleur ami, presque son frère.

Si il arrivait quelque chose à Rufus ou Minerva, il n'en aurait rien à cirer. Visiblement, si il arrivait quelque chose à Natsu ou Grey, Lucy serait dans tous ces états.

Pathétique.

Il avait essayé de l'embrasser et elle avait tourné la tête. Il avait rencontré une joue, rouge de gêne, et peut-être même un peu de colère.

Il n'avait pas aimé.

La blondinette allait souffrir…Pas tout de suite, on dit que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Le sien serait tout juste réchauffé par son souffle de dragon.

OoOoO

« Donc c'est vraiment comme ça à Fairy Tail ? Tu m'étonnes que vous soyez toujours derniers ! Vous vous occupez tellement des autres que vous vous oubliez vous-même ! »

Lucy sentit des frissons parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Sting lui avait répondu de ce ton froid et distant, et pourtant si sensuel à la fois, celui qui avait le don de la faire fondre.

Et pourtant, sa réponse était loin de lui plaire, il venait d'insulter sa guilde !

Encore !

Elle allait répliquer quand elle le sentit resserrer sa prise sur sa taille, et approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Elle détourna immédiatement la tête.

Hors de question de le laisser gagner !

Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

Avec un agacement certain, le dragon blanc saisi son menton et la força à le regarder.

C'est le moment que choisi Lucy pour dégainer son arme fatale: son regard. Elle savait qu'il avait un effet particulier sur le mage de Sabertooth, alors autant en profiter !

Et en effet, il referma sa bouche, qu'il avait entrouverte, prêt à glisser une remarque narquoise à la jolie blonde, et approcha brusquement son visage du sien :

« Joue pas à ça avec moi, blondinette, c'est perdu d'avance. »

Et jouant sur l'effet de surprise, il réussit enfin à l'embrasser. Pas trop tôt.

Il titilla la lèvre de la blonde avec sa langue, parvint à franchir la barrière de ses dents, et commença à lier sa langue à la sienne.

Sting était comme un serpent. Tapis dans l'ombre, à attendre le bon moment pour sortir de son trou.

A la différence qu'il était plus gracieux qu'un serpent : un dragon. Et pourtant, il était identique : fourbe, sournois, lâche…et terriblement beau.

D'un geste brusque, il se détacha de sa victime et la regarda dans le blanc des yeux avec une expression satisfaite. Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il passait une langue avide sur sa bouche, se délectant à la vue du regard à présent perdu de sa partenaire forcée.

Finalement, il allait pouvoir s'amuser encore un peu…

Il refondit sur les lèvres de la blonde, tel un rapace, et continua son exploration avec application, la faisant frémir, bien qu'involontairement.

Toujours dans ces mêmes mouvements légers et furtifs à la fois, il laissa une main descendre sur la cuisse de la constellationiste, et entreprit doucement de lents allers-retours sur la peau douce.

Brusquement, Lucy crocheta ses bras autour du cou de son bourreau, lui accordant ainsi son consentement.

Contre ses lèvres, elle put sentir un sourire se former.

En effet, le dragon blanc avait raison. Elle jouait à un jeu qu'elle ne pourrait gagner.

_Trop…_

Un autre baiser.

_Beaucoup…_

La langue de Sting qui jouait contre la sienne.

…_trop…_

Deux grandes mains qui dévalaient son corps, effeuillant ses habits...

…_faible._

OoOoO

Une étrange sensation de déjà vu, mais cette fois teintée de soulagement et…de plaisir ?!

Lucy ouvrit un œil, et puis l'autre.

Comme prévu, elle était dans les bras de Sting.

Ses cheveux éparpillés autour de sa tête, collant à ses tempes, l'étreinte du dragon slayer autour de sa taille, et sa tête reposant juste sur le haut de la sienne.

Comme prévu.

C'était très mauvais ça !

N'avait-elle pas réfléchi à la situation ? Non, il faut croire ...

Une relation avec Sting n'était pas à proscrire ! Leurs deux guildes étaient…

Oui elles étaient ennemies. Oui, c'était pas bien ce qu'elle faisait. Oui, elle ne le referait plus…euh non, on oublie la dernière phrase.

Rectification : oui elle le referait touts les jours si elle pouvait !

Pour l'instant, il ne faisait que jouer avec elle, et elle le savait. Mais elle avait envie de jouer, elle aussi.

Et de gagner surtout.

Et puis, n'existe-t-il pas un proverbe qui dit « tel est épris qui croyait éprendre ? »

OoOoO

Sting ouvrit les yeux, comme hier, il avait Lucy dans les bras, sauf que cette fois, elle le regardait avec espièglerie.

Bizarre.

Qui sait, elle avait peut-être une idée derrière la tête ?

Sting avait vécu à l'écart de toute humanisation la majeure partie de sa vie, et son intégration à Sabertooth ne l'avait pas aidé.

Alors il avait appris à se méfier de tout et n'importe quoi, une jolie blonde n'y faisant pas exception.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Partir sans rien dire était une bonne option. Tiens d'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il allait faire ! Et tout de suite !

Enfin, ce qu'il aimerait faire…

Avec un semblant de délicatesse, parce qu'il restait tout de même un dragon slayer, il écarta le corps de Lucy du sien, et sortit du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

C'est pas qu'elle sentait mauvais, la petite constellationniste, mais le parfum « vanille des îles » ternirait un peu son image…et surtout révélerait des indices compromettants pour sa vie privée…

Déjà que le Sorcerer avait fait des siennes la veille !

D'ailleurs, il croisait les doigts très très fort pour que cet abruti de Jason le reporter (mais si vous savez ! « Mister cool cool cool ! ») ne se balade pas dans les couloirs du Domus Flau dans l'espoir d'une interview d'un participant.

La sienne risquerait d'être…nerveuse !

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fit couler l'eau chaude sur son corps, inspectant chaque recoin de la pièce.

Une étagère garnie de quelques serviettes, de savon et crèmes en tout genre, un lavabo blanc, froid, vide et propre et une fenêtre.

Une fenêtre ! Et si….

OoOoO

Au bout d'une petite heure, Lucy se dit qu'il fallait peut-être qu'elle aille voir se que traficotait Sting dans la salle de bain. L'eau ne coulait plus depuis longtemps, mais il avait tout aussi bien pu faire couler un bain…

Elle se déplaça doucement jusqu'à la porte, entourée dans le drap du lit, allez, à trois, elle allait l'ouvrir ! Et puis, si il prenait vraiment un bain, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose, vu ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait…

Un …deux…trois !

Vlan !

Vide…

La pièce était vide. Aucune trace de Sting Eucliffe, ah si, la fenêtre ouverte.

Et un petit bout de papier blanc, le même que la veille, avec inscrit :

_Rendez-vous ce soir au Seventh Heaven, vingt-deux heures._

Evidemment, pas signé.

Ah ! Sting ! Fidèle à lui-même ! Trop arrogant pour lui admettre en face à face qu'elle lui plaisait.

Mais d'un autre côté, ça n'était pas trop pour lui déplaire, ce petit jeu.

Tout jeu à ses règles non ?

OoOoO

Domus Flau, dix heures moins le quart.

Lucy était sagement assise dans les gradins, à attendre que le reste de Fairy Tail veule bien arriver. Ce fut Mira la première, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et son exemplaire du Sorcerer de la veille dans les mains.

Manque de bol !

-Luucy ! s'égailla-t-elle, je crois que tu as plein de choses à me raconter !

-Ah…oui, salut Mira ! Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

-N'essaye pas de changer de sujet ! Je sais où tu étais cette nuit et la dernière !

Elle brandissait bien haut son magasine, ouvert à la page de la photo de Sting et Lucy.

-Tu étais avec Sting Eucliffe de Sabertooth !

_De_ Sabertooth. S'aurait été _de_ Blue Pegasus, ou _de_ Lamia Scale, ou encore _de_ Fairy Tail, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème. Mais Sting était _de_ Sabertooth.

-Euh…oui ? bredouilla Lucy, très gênée

-Mais pourquoi tu as attendu deux jours avant de me le dire ! Enfin c'est le meilleur ragot de tout le tournoi ! Sting de Sabertooth et Lucy de Fairy Tail entretiennent une relation secrète ! C'est comme Roméo et…

Et ça y est. Mira était partie dans son délire, en train de s'inventer des scénarios divers et variés sur le lien de Lucy avec Sting.

Et quand elle était dans cet état, il était plutôt difficile de l'en sortir.

Dommage pour Lucy…

-Mira ?

- Racontes moi tout ! la coupa-t-elle

-Mais…céda enfin la constellationniste, bon, le premier soir, on s'est retrouvés dans un bar en plein Crocus, et on tous été un peu saouls…et je me suis réveillée le lendemain avec Sting. Il m'a donné rendez-vous pour cette nuit, et on a encore finis ensemble. Voilà.

-C'est tout ? Tu as prévu de le revoir ?

-Non, mentit Lucy.

-Ah…

S'en suivit un silence…pesant. La démone avait parfaitement compris que Lucy lui mentait, elle n'était pas idiote.

-Dis Mira, les autres sont au courant ?

-Erza l'a remarqué, mais elle n'a rien dit. Les autres n'ont pas lu le magasine, ou alors ils n'y ont pas cru.

-Tu ne leur diras rien hein ?

-Si tu me promets de tout me raconter, tout ce qui s'est passé et tout ce qui se passera ensuite, oui !

-D'accord…rechigna Lucy, mais…

Devant l'air implacable de son amie, elle se reprit et ravala sa contestation.

-D'accord, je te raconterais tout.

Et sur ce, elle prit un air boudeur, et appuya sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes sur les genoux, attendant ainsi le coup d'envoi des épreuves de la journée.

OoOoO

« Tu pues, Sting. »

Rogue n'aimait pas trop la vanille, ça lui piquait le nez, alors il avait beaucoup râlé quand Sting était revenu.

Mais il avait fini par se taire devant l'air réprobateur de son ami.

Il avait bien compris que la blondinette de Fairy Tail lui plaisait beaucoup. Sinon il ne l'aurait pas revu à deux reprises.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle était de Fairy Tail.

Et Fairy Tail, c'est des ratés, toujours derniers. Et en plus, ils étaient des « ennemis », ou plutôt rivaux de Sabertooth.

Ca s'annonçait plutôt mal.

Surtout que Sting avait l'air accro, il ne l'avait plus vu dans cet état depuis…il n'avait jamais été comme ça.

Le grand Sting Eucliffe ? Amoureux ?

Impossible !

Le dragon des ténèbres ne voulait pas y croire. Son meilleur ami, Sting Eucliffe, alias le plus grand salaud de tout Fiore, serait amoureux ? D'une fille de Fairy Tail ?!

D'un coup, il éclata de rire.

Comme ça.

Il avait envie…c'était méchant, mais la vision de Sting amoureux, c'était au dessus de son niveau limite d'impassibilité. Ca cassait un peu son image de beau ténébreux sans émotion, mais tant pis.

Sting, assis à côté de lui dans les gradins, le regardait avec une expression désemparée digne d'un film burlesque. Rogue qui riait ! Quand même !

Petit à petit, et très trèèès lentement, le dragon noir s'arrêta de rire, soucieux de son image.

-Bon alors, t'as prévu de la revoir ? demanda-t-il presque brusquement

-Ouais…ce soir.

- Touts les soirs ?

-Ouais…

Sting avait répondu sur un ton plat et sans émotion. Et Rogue savait très bien que son ami cachait ses sentiments, ce ton était réservé aux situations de ce genre.

-Sting, avoues-le qu'elle te plaît.

-Tu m'énerves, Rogue, et je suis poli là.

Le sourire triomphal qu'afficha ce dernier, ne l'énerva qu'encore plus. Il savait qu'il avait compris, et c'était contre sa volonté, ça l'énervait.

«Ma mémoire n'a pas pu me jouer des tours ! Alors comme ça une fille plaît à monsieur le grand dragon ! »

Cette voix…énervante.

Rufus.

Si il y a bien une personne que Sting détestait dans Sabertooth, c'était Rufus.

Il n'aimait pas le magicien, lui et ses airs supérieurs, son masque et son chapeau, et surtout ses airs de Casanova en herbe. Il détestait ça, cette galanterie et cette élégance qui l'entourait.

A côté, il se sentait...le pire des goujats.

Ce qu'il était d'ailleurs, mais ce qu'il s'obligeait à se cacher, et Rufus ne faisait que le mettre en avant.

Il avait d'ailleurs du souci à se faire, parce que si Rufus découvrait qui était la fille en question, il était capable de l'apprendre à Gemma, le maître de guilde. Et là…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu rappliquer quoi que ce soit, le manipulateur de souvenirs se retourna avec le sourire aux lèvres et alla s'asseoir plus loin.

Sting n'aima pas.

Pas du tout.

Brusquement, il se leva et partit d'un pas rageux dans les couloirs du Domus Flau.

OoOoO

L'épreuve du matin avait été annoncée : Pandemonium, la maison des monstres.

Les concurrents étaient partis pour le combat.

Lucy cherchait désespérément Sting des yeux dans la tribune de Sabertooh.

Rien.

Pas la moindre trace de l'arrogant dragon.

Ca l'embêtait, quand même, et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose sur en rentrant vers l'arène ? Et si sa guilde avait découvert «leur secret » ?

Impossible…à moins que quelqu'un ne les ai vu ? Quelqu'un qui aurait lu le Weekly Sorcerer ?

Pour le coup, elle était mal barrée…

L'épreuve avait commencé, et les différents participants explosaient déjà les scores, sous les commentaires avisés de Lahar, l'invité du jour.

Il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient été légèrement embarassés à la parution du Weekly Sorcerer et de ses photos volées.

C'est que ça collait un coup à sa réputation d'avoir été pris en photo en train d'embrasser un de ses collègues.

Surtout quand le dit collègue était Dranbalt, qui se traînait déjà une réputation d'ex-alcoolique derrière lui…

Alors il profitait de son intervention aux jeux pour redorer son blason.

Et il avait tout à fait raison.

Quand à Lucy, elle regardait autour d'elle : touts les membres de sa guilde étaient occupés à supporter leurs équipes, ils ne remarqueraient même pas si elle s'en allait.

Un petit tour de couloir, juste pour vérifier que son dragon adoré n'y était pas…

Stop !

Deux secondes ! Elle était en train de se faire du souci pour Sting !

N'importe quoi Lucy, redescends sur Earthland !

Après une très approfondie réflexion, de, oh bien trente secondes, elle tourna des talons vers les sous sols du Domus Flau, à la recherche du dragon de lumière.

La tête occupée par diverses pensées, toutes autour de Sting (étrange n'est-ce-pas ?) elle tenta de se raisonner :

Oui, elle était en train de chercher Sting Eucliffe parce qu'elle se faisait du souci pour lui, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ça n'était pas une simple attirance qu'elle éprouvait.

De l'amour ? Au bout de deux jours ? Surtout pour un type arrogant et quelque peu désagréable, sans compter le fait qu'elle ne savait pas grand-chose de lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas énormément parlés en fait…

Le coup de foudre ?

Elle n'y croyait pas, mis il était temps pour elle de réviser sa théorie …

La tête dans le monde des esprits, elle rentra, tout a fait par hasard, dans quelqu'un.

Blond, grand…

Jason le reporter !

Dommage.

OoOoO

Sting se baladait dans les sous-sols de l'arène, plutôt énervé. Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir le coller avec une fille !

C'était juste une putain d'attirance physique bordel !

Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il se forçait à croire…

La constellationniste lui plaisait, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec une fille, pas de la sauter une fois et de ne plus la revoir.

C'est pour ça qu'il lui avait redonné rendez-vous au Seventh Heaven. Il voulait juste lui parler, et comme sa tentative de la veille était tombée à l'eau, il avait tout à recommencer…

Il avait juste à arriver à l'heure, si seulement maître Gemma ne les réunissaient pas encore une fois. Le combattant de Sabertooth de cet après-midi avait intérêt à gagner !

Plongé dans le lac brumeux de ses pensées, il entendit des voix au détroit d'un couloir :

-Cool cool cool ! Lucy de Fairy Tail ! Voudriez-vous bien répondre à quelques questions s'il vous plaît ?

-Euh..je…

Lucy ? Dans les couloirs ? Etrangement au même moment que lui, décidément le hasard fait bien les choses !

-Cool cool cool ! Alors l'autre soir, vous avez été vue en compagnie de Sting Eucliffe, quelle est exactement la nature de votre relation ?

-Euh…pour tout dire je…

Nan pas « cool cool cool ! » il lui posait des questions beaucoup trop privées là ! Il lui fallait intervenir ! En plus, ça lui ferait une raison de plus pour s'amuser avec sa blondinette !

Avec son plus beau sourire narquois, les mains dans les poches, il apparu de son recoin de mur, l'air de rien.

-Oh c'est Sting! Cool cool cool ! s'écria le journaliste, coupant par la même occasion Lucy, à sa plus grande joie, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'une interview ?

_Mais il était pas en train d'interviewer la blondinette il y a deux secondes ? 'Tain comment ça marche dans la tête de ce type ! _

-Excusez-moi, mais j'ai autre chose à faire, répondit-il avec son air le plus supérieur possible

Et sur cette magnifique réplique, il continua son chemin, frôlant Lucy de quelques centimètres, et l'ayant dépassé, il se retourna pour la prendre par le bras :

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas si je vous l'emprunte ?

Et avant que Jason ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il tourna des talons, toujours agrippé à sa blonde et partit d'un pas rapide le long du couloir.

Une fois le journaliste enfin semé, il ouvrit une porte quelconque et y poussa Lucy pour y rentrer à son tour, et la refermer tout de suite derrière lui.

« Ben alors blondinette, on se balade toute seule dans les couloirs ? »

Il espérait une réaction, quelque chose. Qu'elle s'énerve, qu'elle lui réponde, histoire de s'amuser un peu quoi !

-Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Quoi ? Il la provoquait et tout ce qu'elle répondait c'est « Où est-ce qu'on est ? » ! Pas drôle du tout, ça, il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose.

-On est dans une pièce réservée aux participants du tournoi. On a chacun le droit d'y entrer quand on veut pour se reposer. Enfin, on peut faire autre chose aussi…

Le tout accompagné d'un regard bourré de sous entendus et de mains baladeuses.

Le regard de Lucy parcoura la pièce avec furtivité : une table et une chaise, un lit, un lavabo et un mini cabinet de toilette. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, ça ressemblait presque à une cellule monastique, si on enlevait les affiches et photos des autres éditions des Jeux collées aux murs.

Son regard revint vers Sting et son sourire aguicheur, et elle prit soudain conscience que ses deux grandes mains étaient placées sur ses hanches.

Un éclair traversa soudain les yeux de dragon blanc. Il avait eu une idée !

Une bonne idée. Si avec ça elle ne réagissait pas…

-Dis blondinette, tu sais que t'as une jolie ceinture ?

Il avait accompagnée ses mots d'un geste du pouce vers la boucle dorée de l'accessoire, et son regard devint malicieux, tout d'un coup :

-Hein ? ne trouva qu'a répondre Lucy

-Et on t'a déjà dit qu'une ceinture, c'est fait pour être débouclée ?

Et avec application, il commença à faire glisser le morceau de cuir hors de son fermoir, attendant juste le stop de sa partenaire…qui durait à venir !

Quand soudain, une main douce, mais ferme empoigna les siennes.

-Ne touches pas à mes clefs.

Le ton de la jeune femme était froid et distant.

Elle avait cru que Sting voulait lui piquer ses clefs, accrochées à sa ceinture, et ses clefs, c'était vraiment super important pour elle !

Avec un gloussement amusé, qui se mua ensuite en un rire net et franc, Sting retira ses mains de la taille de la constellationniste, pour ensuite la regarder avec sérieux :

-Qu'est ce que tu penses de moi, blondinette ?

Et voilà pour le trois !  
Bon, j'ai essayé de faire avancer la relation Sting-Lucy, histoire de pas stagner pendant trop longtemps, et j'ai essayé d'amorcer un peu la suite avec Mira...et Rufus ! Parce que oui, il a pas droit à son petit paragraphe pour rien ! Et j'en dis pas plus ! ^^  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, positifs ou négatifs, et merci à touts ceux qui ont suivi/commenté/ mis dans les favoris, ça fait plaisir ! ^^  
Et merci à tout ceux qui ont lu, tout simplement ! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Qu'est ce que tu penses de moi, blondinette ?

« Qu'est ce que tu penses de moi, blondinette ? »

Aïe.

Sting qui lui demandait ce qu'elle pensait de lui, c'était pas bon.

Pas bon du tout.

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui avouer qu'elle ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance, qu'elle le pensait capable de la jeter immédiatement, qu'elle savait qu'il jouait avec elle.

Qu'elle le pensait capable de lui voler ses clés.

Ses clés, sa seule arme. Sa source de magie.

Mais qu'en même temps, elle était dingue de lui. Dingue de lui à aller le chercher dans tout Crocus juste pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

Vraiment, c'était n'importe quoi !

Et d'un autre côté, elle ne pourrait pas éternellement contourner la question, elle allait devoir répondre, tôt ou tard…

OoOoO

_Ah, ça l'embête comme question ! _

Pour sûr que ça l'embêtait ! Et ça faisait bien rire Sting.

Rien de tel qu'une fille qui réfléchissait à une question embarrassante pour se changer les idées.

Et maintenant la phase la plus drôle : « je t'empêches de réfléchir ! »

-Alors ?

Un seul mot.

Un seul.

Mais il savait que ça lui cassait les pieds plus que tout. Qu'elle était tiraillée entre lui dire qu'elle était très attirée par lui, si ce n'est carrément amoureuse, ou lui dire qu'elle le détestait et qu'il n'était qu'un salaud.

Au choix.

D'un autre côté, ça l'embêtait un peu si elle lui répondait qu'elle le détestait.

Au pire, tout s'arrange ! Une phrase bien placée, un geste exécuté au bon moment, et elle lui retombait dans les bras…

-Alors quoi ? répondit-elle d'un ton presque agressif

Ah ça y est ! Ça commençait à venir.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?

-Pour l'instant, je pense que tu joues juste avec moi. Je pense que quand le tournoi sera fini on ne se reverra plus. Et je pense que c'est nul, tout ce que tu fais.

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton méprisant, et qui laissait bien deviner qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant. Un parfait lapsus. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle pensait.

Et paf ! Dans ton nez le dragon !

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça faisait mal d'entendre ses quatre vérités en face.

Et le pire, c'était que ça n'était que du sous-entendu.

Pas de clair et net « Tu es un pauvre con. »

Juste « Je pense que tu joues avec moi et qu'après on ne se reverra plus. »

Juste « Je vois très clair dans ton jeu et tu n'as aucune chance. »

Mince alors, c'est qu'il aurait bien aimé creuser un peu sa relation avec sa blondinette. Ca lui plaisait de jouer avec elle.

Mais elle ne voulait plus jouer, et ça, elle lui avait fait comprendre.

-J'aimerai que toi, tu me dises vraiment ce que tu penses de moi.

Avec majesté, elle récupéra sa ceinture, encore emprisonnée dans les mains de Sting, et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, laissant derrière elle un petit papier blanc.

_Rendez-vous à 22 heures au Seventh Heaven._

C'était _son_ papier. Celui qu'il lui avait écrit.

Et voilà. Qui est épris qui croyait éprendre.

OoOoO

Dans les couloirs, on pouvait entendre un bruit de talons de bois, claquants au rythme d'un pas rapide.

Et rageux.

Lucy Heartfilia, une ceinture à la main, l'air énervé et les cheveux en bataille en option.

Sting lui avait posé la mauvaise question, et avait plus que gaffé derrière.

Elle aimait être avec lui. Leur espèce de relation à deux temps, l'un où ils s'aimaient, l'autre où ils jouaient juste au jeu du plus malin.

Et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, elle avait gagné.

Alors elle lui avait posé un ultimatum.

Ce soir, dernier délai, il avait intérêt à être clair avec elle. Il devrait alors arrêter son jeu et lui dire clairement s'il voulait aller plus loin, ou non.

Parce qu'elle avait envie d'aller plus loin, elle, oh que oui !

Mais elle ne pourrait pas toute seule…

Elle se dirigea vers le balcon de Fairy Tail, où bien évidemment, personne n'avait vu qu'elle était partie sauf…Mira.

Mais ça, c'était prévisible.

L'épreuve touchait à sa fin, le chronomètre défilait, plus que quinze secondes, dix…cinq…fin de l'épreuve ! Victoire d'Erza !

Suivi ensuite le test du niveau de magie : le MPF. Là encore, Fairy Tail explosa tout les records grâce à Kana.

Les arènes se vidèrent alors de touts spectateurs, la pause du midi ayant été annoncée.

Les différents concurrents rejoignirent leurs tribunes respectives, où des plats plus festifs les uns que les autres avaient été apportés.

Comme prévu, toute la guilde était au rendez-vous. Tous assis autour d'une grande table, ils dégustaient leur repas en chahutant et en discutant des derniers résultats.

Lucy, qui sirotait tranquillement son jus d'orange, commença légèrement à paniquer quand Mirajane et Erza s'assirent à côté d'elle.

Mirajane avec un grand sourire, et Erza avec une part de fraisier.

Une de chaque côté, on ne peut mieux encadrée !

Elle tourna successivement la tête à droite et à gauche, pour regarder tour à tour les deux mages de rang S. Toutes deux avaient affiché un grand sourire sadique et la dévisageaient avec malice.

-Alors Lucy, commença la démone, où était-tu passée durant l'épreuve ? Alors que Sting n'était bizarrement pas dans sa tribune ?

-Ben tu viens de le dire. J'étais avec Sting.

_Tranquille, relax Lucy. Elles ne vont pas te manger. Au pire, Erza te cassera touts les doigts de pied un par un pour avoir fricoté avec l'ennemi. C'est pas si grave, ça se répare les doigts de pieds !_

-Sting ? Sting Eucliffe ? _De_ Sabertooth ? Alors comme ça les photos du Weekly Sorcerer n'étaient pas truquées…

C'était Erza qui avait parlé entre deux bouchées de fraisier. Pas d'agressivité, pas de reproche. Juste un constat : _de _Sabertooth.

-Je trouve que vous allez bien ensembles. Reprit-elle

Lucy manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange. Erza lui donnait son accord ?! Implicite, certes, mais elle le lui donnait quand même.

-C'est pourquoi, petite Lucy, continua Mirajane, que l'on aimerait que tu ne laisses pas tout tomber avec Sting.

-Oui, la coupa Erza, une liaison inter-guildes, qui plus est amoureuse ne pourra que favoriser les relations amicales que l'on pourrait créer avec Sabertooth.

Oui, Erza parlait bien de faire ami-ami avec Sabertooth. Non, on n'avait rien mis dans son verre, dur à croire, mais vrai.

Après tout, Sabertooth n'avait rien fait envers Faiy Tail. Juste repêcher la place de guilde numéro un de Fiore. Mais tout a fait légalement. Pas de meurtre, d'enlèvements, de détournements de fonds ou autres magouilles.

Le fait qu'ils soient désagréables et complètement insortables était une autre paire de manche.

D'un autre côté, leur maître était tout simplement ignoble, et sa fille du même niveau.

Le voilà, le nœud du problème : la grande Erza Scarlett avait repéré une guilde en détresse. Et elle s'était mise dans la tête l'idée de les « sauver ».

Comment ? Mais en éliminant le maître et sa fille, tout simplement !

Si tout ça, Lucy ne le savait pas encore, c'est surtout que de leur côté, Erza et Mirajane avaient mené l'enquête, avec Natsu comme alibi.

En effet, le soir où Yukino avait été exclue, que Rogue était avec elle et que Sting était retourné au Seventh Heaven, Natsu avait été réglé ses petites affaires avec Gemma et sa bande.

Il lui aurait presque cassé le nez si Minerva n'était pas intervenue. Et ce soir là, il n'était pas seul.

Les deux anciennes rivales surveillaient tout ça dans l'ombre, sous les discrets ordres, pour une fois, de Makarov et Maevis.

Parce qu'évidemment, Natsu était trop bête pour comprendre qu'on se servait de lui pour arranger les relations inter-guildes. Et hors de question de le mettre au courant.

Quand à Lucy, elle était juste un pion dans tout ça. Un pion pour assurer la paix entre deux guildes, et entre peut-être toutes.

Si Sabertooth s'était pour l'instant contenté de prendre la première place du classement, l'option qu'ils aient l'idée de prendre la première place de tout le royaume et ainsi son contrôle n'était pas à écarter. Alors autant prendre des précautions.

Alors sous leur couvert d'entremetteuses et de « miss ragots », la démone et la chevalière étaient quand même en train d'assurer la paix dans le royaume.

Rien que **ça**.

Et dire que tout **ça** ne tenait qu'à la relation qu'entretenaient deux mages !

-Laissez tomber, coupa d'un coup Lucy, de toute façon, je ne le reverrai plus, on s'est disputés tout à l'heure.

-Lucy, ne me prends pas pour une idiote, s'exclama d'un coup Mirajane, on sait très bien tous qu'une dispute ça s'arrange ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de le retrouver et de régler ce problème !

Devant les sages paroles de la douce démone, Erza opina de la tête.

Erza se mêlait vraiment de ses affaires de cœur alors ?!

-Je…Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai envie de le revoir.

-Lucy, ça se voit dans tes yeux, commença calmement Erza, tu l'aimes. Quand tu dis son nom ou que tu parles de lui, ça se sent. Même quand tu dis des choses négatives sur lui.

Et crois-moi, en matière d'amour inavoué, j'en connais un rayon.

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton très sérieux. Très très sérieux. Tellement sérieux que ça en fit frémir la constellationniste.

-Bien, puisque tout le monde est d'accord à ce sujet, parlons d'autre chose : Erza, expliques moi cette photo.

Elle avait sorti de sa poche son éternel exemplaire du Weekly Sorcerer, édition spéciale Grands Jeux Magiques. Et avec dedans la photo de Sting et Lucy.

Enfin là, surtout une avec Erza et Jellal, toujours déguisé en Mystogan, qui se tenaient la main, seuls dans une petite ruelle au clair de Lune.

A la vue de la photo, Erza devint presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Normal, il y avait Jellal sur le cliché.

-Euh, je venais de revoir Miliana, et du coup je suis aller en parler à Jellal, il la connaissait aussi. Inventa-t-elle en vitesse

-Erza, Erza, Erza. Je veux bien croire que tu as rencontré Miliana ce soir là, mais que soit aller en parler à Jellal juste après, et en lui tenant la main, je n'y crois pas alors…

Lucy s'éclipsa pendant que les deux mégères discutaient avec véhémence, échappant ainsi à un autre interrogatoire, ça valait toujours mieux pour elle !

Avec naturel, elle se rapprocha de la table qui servait de buffet, et attrapa une petite assiette pour se servir de la salade.

C'était sans compter sur Natsu, qui lui mit une grande claque amicale dans le dos, faisant par la même occasion tomber son assiette, et son repas.

-Oy Luce !

-Natsu ! hurla la blonde pour toute réponse

-Mais….

Le Dragon Slayer la regarda d'un coup bizarrement, et commença à…la renifler ?!

-Mais…mais Lucy… tu pues ! s'exclama-t-il

-Quoi ?!

Ainsi démarra une lente bagarre, où Lucy, dans une tentative de frapper Natsu, fit tomber une chaise…sur Grey. Le mage de glace s'attaqua aussitôt à l'allumette, pour se venger, il saisit un pot de sauce vinaigrette qu'il envoya valser au loin…et qui atterrit sur la tête d'Elfman.

Ce dernier se précipita donc dans la bagarre, en criant à qui voulait bien l'entendre que se battre, c'est viril. Dans le désordre ambiant, il frappa Gajeel, qui bouscula Luxus, qui lui fit tomber Lisanna en tentant de ne pas chuter.

En tombant, la petite mage aux cheveux blancs entraîna dans sa chute Erza, qui se raccrocha à Mirajane.

Si la barwomen n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre, là on l'avait dérangé en plein dans une conversation hypra-imporatante sur les affaires de cœur de Erza. Une occasion unique ! Alors forcément, elle a tapé fort.

Et tout ça, c'est sans compter sur la mage aux armures, qui était en train de manger une part de fraisier...

OoOoO

-Mais c'est quoi ce boucan ?! Ca devient pénible à la fin !

-Rien c'est juste Fairy Tail qui fait des siennes, comme d'habitude…

-Vraiment, ils me font bien rire ceux-là, non seulement ils sont mauvais, mais en plus, ils passent leur vie à mettre le bazar…

D'une oreille distraite, Sting écoutait les commentaires des membres de sa guilde à propos de Fairy Tail et de leurs bagarres.

Ça commençait à lui taper sur le système ces Grands Jeux Magiques. Il était venu pour pouvoir se battre contre Natsu.

Trois jours.

Trois jours qu'il attendait et toujours rien.

Et en plus, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'enticher d'une fille de Fairy Tail : Lucy.

La meilleure copine de Natsu en plus !

C'était vraiment n'importe quoi…

Et pour en rajouter une couche, Rogue riait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait depuis qu'il avait senti l'odeur de la blonde sur lui…

Ah oui…et Rufus.

Il n'avait rien fait…hormis le simple fait d'exister.

Il ne supportait vraiment pas ce type, c'était plus fort que lui, il avait envie de lui casser le nez à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Et encore, si ça n'était que ça…le problème était surtout que l'homme au masque s'en était aperçu, et il en jouait tant qu'il pouvait.

A croire que ça lui plaisait de lui mettre les nerfs en boule !

Tiens d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Il…regardait la tribune de Fairy Tail ?

Intrigué, le Dragon Slayer s'approcha du balcon. A mieux regarder, Rufus fixait un point particulier : une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et aux magnifiques yeux bleus, qui était accoudée au balcon de sa tribune et semblait le fixer également.

Avec élégance, Casanova retira son chapeau et salua la demoiselle d'un mouvement de tête, avant de se retourner et de repartir pour faire on ne sait quoi dans les couloirs du Domus Flau.

Sting grogna.

Mais enfin comment arrivait-il à séduire les femmes avec ses méthodes ridicules ? Lui, il préférait être méchant, au moins au début. Après tout, c'est bien connu, toutes les femmes aiment les connards ! Enfin c'est ce qu'on dit…

D'ailleurs, comment allait-il faire pour sa blondinette ? Il l'avait un peu vexée, apparemment… Il fallait croire qu'elle en avait marre de jouer, elle voulait une réponse concrète.

Elle était chiante quand même, ça ne faisait que trois jours, il avait à peine eu le temps de s'amuser…

Bah, il allait la rejoindre à son rendez-vous, qu'il lui avait proposé, au passage, et lui dire clairement ce qu'il voulait, où plutôt ce qu'il ne voulait pas : avoir une vraie relation avec elle. Ça n'était pas son but, il était incapable de s'attacher à une femme.

Ça lui ferait mal une bonne fois pour toute, mais au moins ça serait fait. Enfin, si il y arrivait…

C'était facile de le dire, mais le faire, c'est une autre histoire. Parce que finalement, il s'y était attaché à sa blondinette ! En trois jours ? Oui, c'est ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre.

Certes, un peu particulier comme coup de foudre, mais ça le restait quand même.

Alors il irait à son rendez-vous, et il lui dirait vraiment ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

OoOoO

Avec la grâce d'un chat, la jeune femme retomba sur ses deux pieds, laissant derrière elle son adversaire : Sema, de Quatro Cerberus…enfin désormais Quatro Puppy.

Evidemment, c'est beaucoup moins classe.

« Victoire de Miliana ! Dix points pour Mermaid Heel ! » annonça d'une voix forte le commentateur.

En se frottant les mains, un sourire félin au visage, la sirène se retourna pour admirer son adversaire au tapis.

Ca avait été presque trop facile ! Certains ne retombent pas bien sur leurs pattes…Pas aussi bien qu'elle en touts cas !

Elle quitta l'arène pour rejoindre sa guilde, sous les acclamations du public, laissant là son malheureux concurrent.

« Prochain combat : Eve de Blue Pegasus contre Rufus de Sabertooth ! »

Le combat fut malheureusement rapide. Eve se débrouillait plutôt bien, mais le mage au chapeau fut plus fort :

Deux mots :

« Memory Make »

Le jeune homme s'écroula par terre, terrassé par sa propre attaque.

Dans les tribunes, un certain mage de glace serra les dents. Il haïssait Rufus, il haïssait Sabertooth.

C'est pourquoi il le battrait. Il lui ferait manger la poussière. On dit que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, quoi de mieux pour un mage de glace ?

Il attendrait, et le moment venu, il l'aurait, foi de Grey Fullbuster !

OoOoO

Depuis l'arène, Rufus observait le public.

Ils l'acclamaient tous. Ils l'aimaient tous. Pourquoi ?

Il était beau, fort et il faisait partie de Sabertooth.

C'est tout.

D'un geste gracieux, il enleva son chapeau et fit la révérence envers les commentateurs.

Ça fait toujours bon genre.

En se tournant vers la sortie, où l'attendait les membres de son équipe, il leva les yeux vers la tribune de Fairy Tail.

La jolie fille aux cheveux blancs était toujours accoudée au balcon et le regardait avec curiosité. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ?

Il la salua d'un mouvement de tête avant de sortir de l'arène.

_« Elle, elle veux quelque chose… »_

OoOoO

« Luxus versus Alexey ! »

Le gong résonna. Les deux adversaires se déchiraient du regard.

Le père contre le fils, et bizarrement, le mal contre le bien.

Allez donc chercher pourquoi !

Le combat dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Luxus semblait perdre.

Bizarrement, la voix de ces amis le ramena à la raison, et il eut vite fait de battre à plat de couture son grand méchant père.

Classique. Mais en même temps, si il avait perdu…

Raven Tail fut disqualifiée. Depuis le temps qu'ils nous cassaient les pieds ceux-là !

Après une explosion de joie de Fairy Tail, et vingt points gagnés dans la même journée, la nuit tomba lentement sur la capitale fleurie.

Le Domus Flau ferma ses portes aux spectateurs, et les guildes rejoignirent leurs dortoirs respectifs…pour les quitter bien vite au profil des tavernes !

Enfin juste pour certaines. On ne sait comment, une soirée piscine avait été organisée, on soupçonne Jason du Weekly Sorcerer d'être dans le coup.

Normal, il aurait un bon paquet de photos à prendre, là-bas !

OoOoO

Lucy contemplait ses pieds avec un certain intérêt, assise sur le bord de la piscine de Crocus.

Comme hier, la même question était revenue :

_« J'y vais ou j'y vais pas ? »_

D'un côté, elle avait envie d'y aller, pour revoir Sting, et puis surtout pour avoir sa réponse.

La vraie. Pas une réponse déguisée pour tout remettre à plus tard.

De l'autre, elle n'avait pas envie. Pas envie de l'entendre dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il n'avait plus envie de la revoir.

Elle regarda à travers les grandes baies vitrées de la piscine. Il faisait nuit, dehors.

Pourtant, ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ?

Et voilà !  
Bon, ce chapitre m'a convaincue : je suis super nulle pour écrire les disputes. C'est bête, c'est ce que je préfère écrire en plus ( cherchez le problème ! )

Bon, ben n'hésitez pas à faire un tour par la case commentaire pour dire ce qui vous a plu ou pas !  
Prochain chapitre pour dans...euh je sais pas vraiment pour le coup. Parce qu'entre Noël, les vacances et tout ça...donc je dirais début janvier !  
En attendant, bonnes fêtes à tous et merci d'avoir lu !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : « Dis, tu crois que les Dragon Slayer ont un faible pour les constellationnistes ? »

Lucy enroula rapidement sa serviette autour d'elle, et frotta vigoureusement son corps, elle fit de même avec ses cheveux avant de se rhabiller en vitesse.

Elle poussa la porte des vestiaires de la piscine, son sac en main, et sortit du bâtiment quand elle entendit un grand bruit, puis des cris.

Elle se retourna. Les murs étaient tombés, et seul le bassin subsistait.

Normal.

Quand elle avait dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas emmener sa guilde à la piscine, elle avait raison, mais personne ne l'avait écoutée.

Comme d'habitude.

Avec un étrange sourire, elle fit volte-face et partit dans les rues de la capitale, laissant la nuit l'envelopper.

Personne ne s'était aperçu de sa « disparition » sauf Mira, à qui ça n'aurait certainement pas échappé, et peut-être Erza.

Mais elle avait l'air très occupée avec Jellal, alors ça restait assez incertain.

Elle marcha d'un pas rapide pendant une dizaine de minutes, et tourna à l'angle d'une ruelle déserte. Elle avança encore un peu, se rapprochant d'une source importante de bruit.

Le Seventh Heaven.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé cet endroit, et ce depuis la première nuit où elle y avait mis les pieds, enfin pour le peu dont elle se souvenait…

Elle poussa la porte de la taverne, ignorant les sifflements appréciateurs sur son passage et s'assit au comptoir, pour commander son désormais habituel jus d'orange.

Elle fixait son verre avec un certain intérêt, réfléchissant à quelle pourrait bien être la réponse de Sting, même si au fond d'elle elle pensait la connaître.

« Je m'amuse et c'est tout. »

Voilà ce qu'elle avait peur d'entendre.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne remarqua pas le jeune homme qui s'assit à côté d'elle, ni le regard lubrique qu'il lui lança.

Elle ne remarqua pas non plus qu'il alluma une cigarette, commanda une bière, et se tourna vers elle pour la regarder.

« Dites, mademoiselle…. »

OoOoO

Un grand bruit.

Boum !

Enfin un peu plus fort quand même.

En grognant, Sting se leva pour aller voir se qui se passait. La nuit, calme, noire et douce, et au milieu, un grand nuage de poussière.

L'ex-piscine de Crocus.

Maintenant détruite.

Bah de toute façon, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Il s'en foutait de la piscine…

D'un œil distrait, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa pendule : vingt-deux heures treize. Il n'avait dormi que….

Mais stop ! Il n'avait pas un rendez vous à vingt-deux heures ?!

_Merde ! J'ai oublié la blondinette ! _

Le plus rapidement possible, il se rhabilla, couvrit délicatement Lector qui dormait dans le lit et sortit des quartiers de Sabertooth le plus discrètement possible.

Evidemment, c'est assez compliqué pour un Dragon Slayer, et surtout quand on a un meilleur ami insomniaque.

-Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça Sting ? tonna une voix qu'il reconnu tout de suite comme étant celle de Rogue

-Voir ma blondinette, je vais lui manquer sinon ! répondit-il sur un ton amusé

Le dragon noir soupira. Son ami ne changerait sûrement jamais.

Mais cette histoire avec cette fille de Fairy Tail avait l'air de durer plus longtemps que prévu.

Intéressant.

-Alors vas-y et ne rentre pas trop tard ! finit-il en un demi-sourire avant de faire volte-face.

Le dragon blanc sourit à son tour, touché par la compréhension de son meilleur ami.

Comme un enfant, il sortit du bâtiment en courant, et s'arrêta brusquement une fois dans la rue. Parce que c'est quand même un peu la honte pour lui de se faire surprendre en train de courir jusqu'à un rendez-vous…

Il endossa son habituel air arrogant, mis les mains dans les poches et pris le chemin du Seventh Heaven en sifflotant.

Arrivé devant le bar, il poussa la porte d'un coup de pied, tenant bien à faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui.

Ben oui, on ne change pas une méthode gagnante !

Il repéra immédiatement sa blondinette.

Assise au comptoir avec son jus d'orange, et en train de se faire draguer.

En effet, un jeune homme, brun avec des très très beaux yeux verts était en train de lui faire la conversation, en zieutant au passage dans son décolleté.

Là, Sting vu rouge.

Il traversa la taverne à grands pas, pour se planter derrière Lucy.

-C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque…

Le dragueur ne fini pas sa phrase que Sting enlaçait Lucy par la taille, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« Tu sais, c'est pas bien de regarder ailleurs quand je suis pas là. »

Et d'un mouvement qui se voulait brusque, il l'embrassa en plein sur la bouche, histoire de bien faire comprendre à l'autre énergumène qu'elle était à lui.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux, surprise par le geste du dragon, et quand à « l'autre énergumène », il ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une réplique cinglante, mais la referma en apercevant le regard de Sting qui se décolla de la blonde, pour passer une langue avide sur ses lèvres.

Sans attendre, le pauvre homme s'en alla s'en demander son reste, dégoûté.

Il faut dire que une fois qu'on a reconnu avoir à faire avec Sting Eucliffe, on essaye d'éviter les problèmes.

Dès le départ de l'infortuné dragueur, le Dragon Slayer afficha un sourire victorieux et s'assit en face de sa constellationniste, qui le regardait avec une expression choquée.

-Alors blondinette, ça s'est bien passé ta journée ? demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur

-Tu te foutrais pas de ma gueule par hasard ?! répondit la jeune femme à demi en hurlant, ça va pas de faire des choses comme ça ?!

-Dis toi plutôt que je t'ai sauvé la mise, vous auriez été seuls qu'il t'aurait violé. répliqua Sting en finissant le verre de bière resté sur le comptoir

-Et qu'est ce qui te dit que ça ne m'aurait pas plût ? Tu ne me demandes même pas mon avis ! Qui t'as dit que j'avais envie que tu interviennes ?!

Mauvaise réponse.

Sa main se resserra lentement autour de son verre désormais vide, et l'objet vola en éclats, lui entaillant la main au passage.

Il n'avait pas aimé ce qu'elle avait répondu.

Pas du tout.

Soudainement, le dragon blanc se leva, saisit la blonde par le poignet et la traîna hors du bar. Il l'entraîna ainsi quelques rues plus loin, au calme et hors de vue de quiconque.

Une mauvaise impression de déjà vu…

Surtout quand il la plaqua contre un mur, retenant toujours son avant-bras.

-Donc tu disais que ça ne t'aurait pas dérangé de te faire violer dans une ruelle sombre ? Si tu veux ça peut s'arranger tout de suite…

Elle n'aimait pas son attitude.

Trop agressif, trop brusque. Il était vraiment en colère, et ça c'était mauvais pour elle.

Sauf que il s'énervait parce qu'elle s'était faite draguer, mais alors…

-Tu es jaloux ? lui demanda-t-elle en essayant de se calquer sur lui. Sauf que l'arrogance lui réussit moins bien…

Pour toute réponse, il lâcha son poignet, énervé.

-Réponds moi, Sting.

Un ange passa. Aucune réponse ? Peut-être que réfléchir lui causait une surchauffe au cerveau ?

Au bout de deux minutes de silence, il se retourna, un demi-sourire narquois collé au visage.

-Tu t'attends quand même pas à que je sortes que t'es l'amour de ma vie, hein blondinette ?

Et il explosa de rire.

Un rire idiot, complètement injustifié. Mais un rire quand même, surtout qu'il était très en colère deux minutes avant.

Décidément, tous débiles ces Dragons Slayers…

-Décidément, on s'amuse beaucoup avec toi. Reprit Sting entre deux ricanements

-Alors tu ne fais que t'amuser ?

-Tu veux vraiment une réponse ? Où tu préfères qu'on joue encore un peu avant de gagner ?

_Avant de gagner ? Alors ça veut dire que…_

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Lucy de ne pas répondre.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, tout simplement.

Elle savait maintenant Sting bien entiché d'elle, si ce n'est amoureux. Et elle, elle l'aimait, maintenant elle en était sûre.

Trop de coïncidences, de phrases cachées…

Finalement, elle avait sa réponse…

Elle allait répondre à sa provocation quand deux silhouettes se découpèrent au bout de la rue, les coupant dans leur conversation.

C'est bête, elle était quand même super importante la conversation !

Etant donné que ça serait quand même un peu con pour lui d'être vu en compagnie de Lucy, Sting enroula son bras autour de sa taille, et tourna le dos aux deux nouveaux arrivants, avant d'avancer d'un pas rapide, entraînant ainsi la blonde avec lui.

Ils marchèrent comme ça pendant une dizaine de minutes, tournant au hasard dans les rues de Crocus, pour être sûrs de semer leurs poursuivants.

OoOoO

La jeune femme avala d'un trait son verre de…on sait même pas quoi.

Le liquide était d'une couleur verte étrange, fluide, presque transparente. Un joli vert anis, qui donnerait envie de boire si il n'y avait pas eu ces jolies petites bulles fumantes qui remontaient jusqu'à la surface.

Elle reposa brusquement le verre à présent vide sur la table, et s'essuya élégamment la bouche d'un mouvement du poignet.

Une fois chose faite, elle braqua son regard dans celui de son adv …interlocuteur.

Assis en face d'elle, un masque cachait ses yeux et ses longs cheveux blonds retombaient en cascade jusqu'au pieds de sa chaise.

Il était étrangement beau, malgré ce sourire narquois qui étirait son visage en une drôle d'expression.

Elle interrogea d'une voix douceâtre :

-Alors, pourquoi vous vouliez me voir ?

-On peut se tutoyer ?

-Non.

L'homme sourit un peu plus et rabaissa son chapeau sur ses yeux.

-Alors disons que j'ai un marché à te proposer.

-J'ai un marché à** vous** proposer.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit que je voulais que nous nous vouvoyions. Le vouvoiement met de la distance entre les deux interlocuteurs, ça vaut mieux pour nous deux.

Encore un autre sourire.

Bizarre…

-Je surveille Sting pour toi et en échange…

-En échange quoi ?

-Je sais pas, faut que je réfléchisses…minauda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, un doigt posé sur les lèvres en signe d'hésitation, en échange …je peux te demander n'importe quoi !

-Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais accepter un marché pareil ?

-Ecoute, jolie demoiselle, on dit que les murs ont des oreilles n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu veux avoir un œil sur Sting, et je me fiche de savoir pourquoi, moi tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est que je peux en tirer quelque chose.

Il avait dit sa phrase en se levant, se rapprochant ainsi de son invitée, les mains posées à plat sur la table et le regard hautain. Quand à la dite invitée, elle gardait un air impassible, bien décidée à ne pas flancher.

-Vous savez, moi je n'aimes pas trop qu'on m'impose quelque chose, et mon petit doigt me dit que si vous voulez bien surveiller Sting pour moi, c'est que vous avez quelque chose contre lui, et voyez-vous, ça aussi ça m'intéresse... Répondit-elle sur le même ton, se levant à son tour.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, en un parfait duel de regard, retardant toujours le moment où l'un devrait s'arrêter au profil de l'autre.

-Alors, c'est marché conclu ? souffla la jeune femme, seulement à une vingtaine de centimètres du visage de son mercenaire.

-Vous m'avez bien eu, jolie demoiselle, mon petit doigt à moi me dit que moi aussi j'ai intérêt à faire affaire avec vous. C'est marché conclu.

-Alors comme ça on reprend le vouvoiement ?

En un demi-sourire, l'homme s'éloigna de trois pas en arrière, réajusta son chapeau et contempla sa très jolie engagée.

Jeune, un visage fin, mais malheureusement caché sous une cape, de même pour son corps.

Vraiment dommage…

-Le vouvoiement ne met-il pas une distance entre les deux interlocuteurs ?

Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Il l'avait eue à son tour.

Il vit volte face et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas élégant, avant de se retourner :

-En échange, j'aimerai que vous surveilliez Lucy Heartfilia. Je ne connais pas vos intentions, et vous ne connaissez pas les miennes. Je pense que le contrat se tient.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, du même avis.

-Rendez-vous demain, vingt-deux heures ici alors. Déclara-t-elle

-Entendu, jolie demoiselle. Au fait, la cape est inutile, il n'existe à ma connaissance qu'une seule personne capable d'absorber du poison sans mourir. Je vous ai reconnue.

Souriant à son tour, elle enleva son capuchon d'un mouvement léger, secouant la tête pour remettre ses cheveux en place.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez eu connaissance de ce secret. J'aurai préféré avoir cet atout encore en main, mais bon…A demain.

Gracieusement, elle se retourna, remit sa capuche en place et sauta par la fenêtre.

OoOoO

-Mais on est perdus je te dis !

-Oye blondinette, arrête de hurler, je vois bien qu'on est perdus mais c'est pas une raison pour me briser les tympans !

En effet, Sting et Lucy étaient perdus.

Mais alors paumés de chez paumés.

Voilà maintenant trois fois qu'ils repassaient devant la même maison (selon Lucy) et ils ne savaient plus où aller. Les rues de la capitale fleurie se ressemblaient toutes.

Surtout la nuit.

Lentement, un bruit grave de cloche se fit entendre. Le clocher sonnait vingt-trois heures.

La constellationniste soupira, désemparée. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une heure avant le couvre-feu, et n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où ils étaient.

Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, ils étaient mal barrés.

Surtout qu'elle était avec Sting.

Enfin, ça, ça n'était pas un problème, c'est surtout ce qui pourrait lui arriver en restant avec Sting.

Sa plus grande crainte restait quand même de croiser quelqu'un qui les reconnaisse tous les deux, avec un peu de (mal)chance, même un participant du tournoi.

Ils déambulèrent ainsi pendant un petit moment encore, jusqu'à que Sting s'arrête brusquement, le nez en l'air.

-Je connais cette odeur ! C'est par là !

Il la saisit (encore) par le poignet pour l'entraîner derrière lui, courant presque et tournant à presque tous les angles de rues.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un grand bâtiment de pierre, entouré de jardins fleuris.

On aurait dit un palais. De jolies dorures le long des gouttières, des fenêtres et des balcons joliment ouvragés. Et surtout, une grande porte de fer forgé, ornée d'un symbole bien connu : le tigre à dents de sabre.

La résidence de Sabertooth.

OoOoO

La jeune femme se retourna dans son sommeil : de grosses gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient le long de ses tempes, collant ses courts cheveux argentés à son visage. Elle se retournait dans touts les sens, et sans le vouloir elle réveilla son amant, qui l'entourait de ses bras.

-Yukino, ça va ?

Il la secoua doucement, et passa une main sur son front : elle était brûlante. Avec douceur, il embrassa ses lèvres, la faisant ainsi ouvrir les yeux.

-Yukino, ça va ? se répéta-til, tu as fais un cauchemar ?

-O…Oui. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ça va passer.

Elle se redressa dans le lit, couvrant sa poitrine nue avec le drap, et tenta de reprendre doucement sa respiration. Elle porta ses deux mains à ses tempes et ferma les yeux, espérant effacer de son esprit toutes les mauvaises images.

-Je…c'était la nuit de mon exclusion. Vous…Gemma avait envoyé de…deux monstres pour me tu…er. Et c'était des dragons. C'était Sting et…toi.

Je me suis réveillée au moment où…je…j'étais bloquée contre un mur, et tu était en face de moi, tu allais me tuer. Je…

D'un geste très doux, Rogue se releva à son tour et serra contre lui la femme qui l'aimait, et ce depuis longtemps.

Il y a cinq ans, quand il avait rejoint et participé à la fondation de Sabertooth, il était tombé amoureux de la petite Yukino, une jeune fille dépassée par la mort de sa sœur, effondrée sur elle-même.

Il l'avait trouvée très belle, autant que le soleil et les étoiles, avait-il pensé à l'époque, ce qui l'avait fait sourire quand il avait appris qu'elle était constellationniste.

Quand il l'avait dit à Sting, ce saligaud avait bien rigolé.

Même trop, Rogue avait boudé quelques jours.

Puis il s'était lentement habitué aux airs rêveurs de son ami, et en profitait souvent pour le charrier un peu.

Le dragon noir n'avait jamais déclaré son amour à sa belle. Il avait attendu, par peur d'être rejeté.

Mais la nuit de son exclusion, il préféra laisser tomber son masque pour tout lui avouer, pour la consoler après sa défaite. Il l'avait suivie dans sa fuite, et lui avait tout dit.

Elle avait eu les larmes aux yeux, elle avait pleuré, de joie, dit-on. Elle était heureuse, elle non plus n'osait faire le premier pas.

Tout est bien qui fini bien, un joli conte de fées, avec un dragon et un méchant.

Le seul petit problème, c'est que le méchant n'était pas mort, et guettait toujours…

Mais depuis, il la cachait avec lui dans les appartements de Sabertooth, qu'il jugeait quand même assez grands pour ne pas risquer qu'elle croise Minerva ou Gemma.

Pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes.

Pour l'instant.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, délicatement, et la recoucha auprès de lui, l'entourant de ses bras forts et rassurants.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça n'arrivera pas. lui souffla-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille

Elle ferma les yeux, dans l'espoir qu'il dise vrai, et attendit que le sommeil vienne la cueillir.

Evidemment, c'était sans compter sur leur voisin de chambre.

Parce que c'est le moment que choisi Sting pour rentrer, Lucy sur les talons, qui protestait beaucoup sur le fait qu'elle était dans les quartiers de Sabertooth.

Et une blonde en colère, ça fait beaucoup, beaucoup de bruit…

OoOoO

-Mais enfin si on me voit !

-Mais c'est bon, c'est assez grand, avec Rogue, on est les seuls dans cette partie du manoir, il paraît qu'on ronfle trop fort…Il n'y a jamais personne qui passe par ici.

Et sur ces paroles avisées, le dragon blanc se jeta sur son lit, assez grand pour accueillir un régiment, et croisa les bras derrière la tête, très à l'aise.

La pièce était grande. Très.

Une grande porte fenêtre, accolée à un balcon, laissait rentrer la lumière de la lune, éclairant faiblement la pièce.

Quelques plantes vertes ornaient les angles, et quelques tableaux, photos s'occupaient des murs.

-Tu vis ici toute l'année ?demanda la blonde

-Oui, Sabertooth est établie à Crocus. Le quartier général est un peu plus loin dans le centre ville. Mais ça on s'en fiche…

Voyant que Lucy n'avait absolument aucune réaction, il décida d'employer « la méthode Sting Eucliffe » :

-Dis blondinette, tu sais que t'es sexy avec les cheveux mouillés ?

Il entendit presque un soupir de la part de la blonde, qui s'était retournée pour inspecter la pièce, et tournait maintenant autour de la fenêtre.

Mais aucune réponse.

Avec un sourire narquois, Sting se leva sans un bruit, et s'approcha de sa constellationniste par derrière. Bien qu'il ait tout à fait remarqué le fait qu'elle se soit aperçue qu'il se soit approché d'elle, il se pencha, laissant son souffle traîner sur sa nuque, et fit descendre le long de ses hanches deux mains chaudes.

Elle frissonna. C'est tout à fait ce qu'il voulait.

-C'est bizarre, j'ai une étrange sensation de déjà vu… murmura-t-elle avec ironie

-Ah bon ? répondit-il sur le même ton, tout près de son oreille

-Toi et moi touts seuls dans la même pièce, avec une odeur d'alcool en fond.

-Tu regrettes ? demanda-t-il du tac au tac

-Non…je ne crois pas.

Soudain, le dragon la fit basculer sur son épaule, et l'emmena jusqu'au lit, où il la jeta sur les coussins.

-Ca tombe bien, tu serais passée à la casserole cette nuit aussi de toute façon. Annonça-t-il avec un sourire carnassier

Et il lui planta là un fougueux baiser, laissant sa langue jouer avec la sienne, ses mains caresser son corps.

Il s'apprêtait à lui enlever son chemisier, quand la porte grinça.

Sting se releva immédiatement, visiblement habitué, et tourna son regard vers le nouvel arrivant : Rogue.

-Sting, il faut qu'on parle. Déclara-t-il sur son habituel ton froid.

-T'as pas un peu l'impression de déranger là ? grogna le dragon blanc

-Si, justement.

En grommelant, il se releva et suivit son ami dans le couloir.

Il était vêtu d'un espèce de pyjama qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, était décoiffé, sentait la transpiration et surtout…

-Rogue, tu as la même odeur que Yukino…

-C'est normal, elle dort avec moi.

Sting ouvrit deux yeux ronds comme des billes de loto. Rogue avait enfin fait le premier pas avec Yukino ?! Et ben, depuis le temps, il n'y croyait plus…

-Mais il est pas là le problème. Sting, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais avec cette fille ?

-Ah oui, là je suis sûr que je vais me la faire .Enfin, maintenant que tu nous as interrompus…

-C'est pas de ça que je veux parler, répondit le dragon noir en levant les yeux au ciel, elle est de Fairy Tail, tu es sûr de toi ?

-On ne peut plus sûr, frangin, ta copine à toi est bien bannie non ?

-C'est vrai…

-Bon, ben c'est réglé alors.

Il se retourna d'un mouvement habile des talons, et repartit les mains dans les poches. Il allait ouvrir sa porte quand il se retourna quand même une dernière fois vers son ami :

-Dis, tu crois que les Dragon Slayer ont un faible pour les constellationnistes ?

-J'en ai bien peur ! répondit l'autre, amusé

En riant, il rentra dans sa chambre, où sa blondinette l'attendait sur le balcon, à regarder la ville.

Ben, oui faut pas croire, Crocus est une très jolie ville ! Mais bon, la nuit ça serait mieux avec de l'éclairage pour contempler la vue.

A pas très discrets, ce qui fut un échec, étant un Dragon Slayer, Sting se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça une deuxième fois pour la soirée.

Elle se retourna avec le sourire aux lèvres, et le laissa l'embrasser pour la énième fois.

Le dragon avait enfin trouvé sa princesse à protéger…

Et voilà !  
J'espère que ça vous a plû ! Vous avez deviné qui sont l'homme au masque et la fille qui boit du poison ? (parce que sinon j'ai plus qu'à réecrire ce passage... ^^")  
Bon, je me suis bien amusée sur ce chapitre, j'aime bien mon passage RoguexYukino ( ça vous plaît ce couple ? Je voyais pas trop avec qui coller Rogue à part elle...)  
Bon, merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à passer par la case commentaire ! ^^  
Prochain chapitre début janvier ! Et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous ! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews, ça fait plaisir ! ^^

A partir de ce chapitre, mon histoire ne respecte les scans qu'en partie, je conserve la victoire de Minerva, la défaite de Sting, la mort de Lector et celle de Gemma.  
Par contre, oubliez donc Projets Eclipse, princesses démoniaques et autres loups affamés ! Les Grands Jeux Magiques de l'an 791 seront sous ma plume une édition banale ! ^^

OoOoO

Chapitre 6 : « J'ai le plan ! »

Elle s'éveilla doucement, laissant les premiers rayons du soleil éclairer ses cheveux dorés.

La lumière filtrait à peine à travers les lourds rideaux de satin de la pièce, et il régnait une atmosphère…agréable, presque…romantique ?!

_Mais attends deux minutes Lucy ! T'es encore avec Sting, ça peut pas être une ambiance romantique ! _

Et pourtant…si.

On pouvait dire qu'elle avait passé une bonne nuit, et qu'épuisée, elle avait très très bien dormi dans les bras de Sting. Peut être même trop bien.

Encore.

C'est que ça devenait une habitude, c'était pas bon du tout ça !

Elle se redressa doucement, croisant les doigts pour ne pas réveiller son dragon préféré.

Echec de la mission.

En effet, le dit dragon se réveilla en grognant, se raccrochant à la taille de sa blondinette.

« Laisses- moi dormir… »

Un étrange sourire étira le visage de la constellationniste. Alors comme ça, il voulait dormir ? Hors de question ! Un rapide coup d'œil vers la pendule : neuf heures.

_Neuf…heures ?! Mais on va être en retard ! _

Elle se releva brusquement, réveillant pour de bon Sting qui se cogna contre la tête du lit, et entreprit la laborieuse tâche de ramasser ses habits éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre.

On se demande pourquoi !

Quand à Sting, il se frottait la tête en grognant, les yeux mi-clos. C'est qu'il n'est pas du matin le Dragon Slayer…

-Oy blondinette ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

-On est en retard, il est déjà neuf heures ! répondit Lucy en enfilant une chaussette

-Neuf…heures ?

Devant les hochements de tête et l'empressement de Lucy, il se leva rapidement pour lui aussi se préparer. Il était en train d'enfiler sa chaussure quand la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, et que Lucy, quand même blonde mais (presque) pas idiote, se jeta sous le lit.

-Sting, on est en retard, bouges toi et sort de cette chambre tout de suite. Ordonna une voix masculine qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sûrement Rufus ou Orga. D'ailleurs, Sting n'avait-il pas dit qu'ils étaient seuls dans cette aile du manoir ?

-Je sais ! C'est bon, j'arrive ! répondit-il en râlant, sur un ton agressif.

Lucy entendit des bruits de pas, la porte craquer, puis plus rien.

Elle risqua un coup d'œil plus loin, pour constater que la pièce était désormais vide. Sting était parti pour le tournoi sans elle.

Elle eut soudain une horrible constatation : elle était dans les quartiers de Sabertooth.

Seule.

Avec seulement une heure pour rejoindre le Domus Flau, sans se faire repérer par les membres de Sabertooth.

Inutile de préciser qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où elle était…

Elle s'assit d'abord sur le lit, la tête dans les mains, à la recherche d'une idée géniale pour se sortir de cette mauvaise situation.

Une carte ? Encore fallait-il que Sting ait une carte dans ses affaires ! Idée tout à fait absurde, vu qu'il habitait Crocus.

Un sort de localisation ? Ses esprits ? Aucun ne connaissait la capitale, et Pixis n'était même pas capable d'indiquer le nord…

Elle cherchait désespérément une solution quand la porte grinça.

Franchement, Sting aurait pu penser à la huiler, depuis le temps…

Elle voyait déjà les problèmes arriver, quand un petit chat rose passa la porte.

Quoique pas si petit que ça, vu la façon dont il la regardait de haut…

Sidérée, la jeune femme scruta l'animal sous tous ses angles, y voyant la solution à son salut :

-Tu…tu es le chat de Sting ?

-Oui, et alors ? répondit-il sur un ton arrogant, après tout, tel chat, tel maître…

-Mais alors tu sais où il est ?

-Au Domus Flau bien sûr ! Sting est le plus fort après tout !

-Tu sais comment y aller ?

-Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? Je suis le chat de Sting Eucliffe ! Je sais tout !

-Tu peux m'y emmener ?

-Tu poses beaucoup de questions, blondinette.

Tel maître, tel chat.

OoOoO

« A ce soir ! »

Rogue laissa sa chère et tendre dans les gradins du Domus Flau, pour emprunter les couloirs de l'arène, et repartir vers la tribune de Sabertooth.

Il n'avait pas très bien dormi, la nuit dernière : Yukino avait eu un sommeil assez agité, et avait cauchemardé une bonne partie de la nuit. A cela s'ajoutait aussi le bruit assez conséquent dans la chambre voisine. Pourtant, les murs étaient épais… Il faudrait qu'il en touche un ou deux mots à Sting quand même.

Arrivé dans sa tribune, il s'assit sur un des fauteuils, attendant l'arrivée tardive de son ami.

Finalement, il n'attendit pas longtemps, le dragon de lumière arriva, essoufflé et se tenant les côtes. On dirait qu'il avait couru vite et longtemps. Normal si il venait tout droit du manoir après une petite grasse matinée…

- Dis donc frangin, t'en as mis du temps…

-Ta gueule, j'étais occupé…

-Je vois…Et Lector ?

-Je ne sais pas où il est. Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin non plus, ni hier soir.

-A mon avis, il boude.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûr…

OoOoO

-Merci !

-Et mon bonbon au caramel ?

-Je te l'amène ce soir, promis !

-T'as intérêt !

Et avec un mignon petit air hautain, le chat fit demi-tour, tournant le dos à la constellationniste.

Quand à celle-ci, elle passa le plus vite possible la porte de sa tribune, très en retard.

A peine fut-elle assise que le commentateur annonça l'épreuve du jour.

La bataille navale.

OoOoO

Elle avait été blessée.

Terrassée.

Humiliée.

Les larmes, chaudes et amères, dévalaient les rondeurs de ses joues, glissaient sous son menton et le long de son cou. A chaque trace brûlante sur sa peau était associé un souvenir, un coup, une phrase qui résonnait à ses tympans.

Voilà ce que c'était, la brûlure de la défaite.

Un sentiment amer, celui d'être moins que rien, de toujours échouer. L'idée inaccessible que la victoire, ou même l'espoir est à portée de main.

Deux fois qu'elle expérimentait cette sensation.

Mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas eu de triche, ou de coup bas. Une parfaite victoire à la loyale.

Certes, son adversaire avait légèrement abusé de sa supériorité, mais elle n'avait pas triché pour autant.

Elle se sentit partir en arrière. Un vertige, c'est tout, la défaite qui montait à la tête.

Elle sentit une paire de bras l'entourer, puis une deuxième.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, elle sentit sa conscience la délaisser.

Elle perdit connaissance.

OoOoO

Minerve : la déesse de la guerre.

Belle, intelligente.

Cruelle.

C'est tout ce qu'elle était. Et elle le savait.

Debout face à son adversaire, une main sur la hanche, elle savourait sa victoire.

Son adversaire était là, face à elle. Reprenant lentement sa respiration, haletant. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

C'était bon.

Voir son adversaire battue, humiliée. La voir souffrir.

Faire souffrir les gens. C'est ça qu'elle aimait.

La blondinette s'évanouit. D'un coup, comme ça. Immédiatement, ses deux chevaliers vinrent la secourir.

C'était moins drôle déjà. Elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de pouvoir la piétiner après l'avoir regardé de haut.

Vraiment dommage.

OoOoO

Ça l'énervait.

Minerva, la façon dont elle s'était amusée avec **son** jouet.

Lucy, son air d'abandon et de désespoir.

Natsu et Grey, qui s'étaient précipités pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Oui, ça l'énervait.

C'était sa blondinette, et il n'était pas prêteur. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire d'abord ? Que la tête rose soit allé la chercher, ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié, mais pour l'autre ? Il imaginait facilement Natsu amoureux d'elle, mais le glaçon ?

Deux rivaux, ça faisait beaucoup, déjà qu'un ça le faisait chier…

Il allait falloir qu'il surveille ça…Surtout qu'il allait sûrement la ramener à l'infirmerie, et puis…

_Stop ! Et puis d'abord, je suis même pas jaloux ! _

Avec son habituel air de je-m'en-foutiste, Sting croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans son siège. Surtout, ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions.

Minerva n'allait pas tarder à revenir, Rufus était sûrement au coin du mur à lui chercher de noises.

Bon, il était onze heures, il avait donc trois heures avant le début des combats de l'après-midi.

Donc largement le temps de manger, et d'essayer d'aller voir sa blondinette à l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail, de préférence quand il n'y avait personne. Ça allait être plus dur déjà...

OoOoO

Il la déposa doucement sur le lit et la glissa délicatement dans les draps blancs. Toujours légèrement, il passa une compresse humide sur le front de la constellationniste, la sortant petit à petit de son coma.

-Ça va Lucy ?

-Nat…Natsu ?

-Oui, c'est moi. répondit à voix basse le Dragon Slayer

-Je…je suis désolée.

-Mais Lucy ! Tu es arrivée deuxième ! C'est génial !

Elle fit un pâle sourire avant de s'enfoncer dans son oreiller, laissant son ami s'occuper d'elle. Sa défaite avait été cuisante, et elle le savait. Mais c'était passé, maintenant. Il lui fallait relativiser, ne pas s'effondrer. Sinon, elle ne redémarrerait plus.

Elle observa la pièce autour d'elle : c'était bien l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail, Natsu était assis à côté d'elle, et elle remarqua même que Grey et Erza étaient plus loin dans la pièce, contre le mur.

Elle étira ses lèvres en un sourire ému : ses amis étaient toujours là pour elle, et même dans les mauvais moments.

Un à un, ses autres amis rentrèrent pour la féliciter pour sa deuxième place. Puis le flux diminua, et il ne resta bientôt plus que Natsu dans l'infirmerie. Les autres étaient partis manger, après tout, l'appel de l'estomac est le plus fort !

Elle se redressa doucement sur ses coudes, pour s'adosser contre la tête du lit. Elle sourit à Natsu.

Le mage de feu restait son meilleur ami. Un peu bourrin, la moitié du cerveau en location, mais le cœur sur la main et toujours là pour ses amis.

C'était pour ça qu'elle l'aimait.

-Tu sais, pour moi, c'est toi qui as gagné. Dit soudainement le mage de feu avec un des grands sourires dont il avait la recette

-Merci, Natsu.

Prit dans un élan de compassion, il l'enlaça, faisant rougir la constellationniste. Elle répondit ensuite à son étreinte, touchée par son amitié.

Tout se passa très lentement, le mage de feu se décolla d'elle, et la regarda droit dans les yeux, à la recherche d'une lueur encourageante.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Natsu avait quelque chose de sérieux et très important à dire.

Enfin, important pour lui…

Sauf que ce quelque chose avait un peu de mal à passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Lucy…je… »

Il s'arrêtait toujours à « je », incapable d'aller plus loin. Préférant les gestes à la parole, il saisit les épaules de Lucy et…

Tout ce serait passé sans problème s'il n'y avait pas eu un léger petit problème. Et surtout que ce léger petit problème se trouvait derrière la porte.

Et qu'il avait tout vu…

OoOoO

Il partit en courant dégouté.

Dégouté d'elle, et surtout de lui.

Lui, Natsu Dragneel, la seule personne qu'il ait un jour admiré, adulé.

Il avait rêvé d'être à sa place. Il y était.

Le meilleur Dragon Slayer du royaume, dans la guilde numéro un de Fiore. Tout ce qu'on pouvait espérer de mieux.

Et pourtant…

Il y avait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il était tombé amoureux. Dur à croire, mais vrai, et surtout, amoureux d'une fille de Fairy Tail ! Sauf que c'était hors de question qu'il le lui dise…Il préférait cent fois plus se faire découper en morceaux en se faire machouiller par Lector que de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait.

C'était beaucoup plus amusant de jouer avec elle !

Mais encore, si seulement son problème s'arrêtait là ! Non, il avait fallu que ce connard, et il pesait ses mots, en étant lui-même un, de Natsu s'en mêle !

Il avait fallu que Natsu tombe amoureux de la même femme que lui.

Alors tant pis. Il se battrait contre Natsu, si ça n'était pas cet après-midi pendant les Jeux, ça serait en dehors.

Il allait lui faire la peau, lui prouver qui était le plus fort.

Pour lui.

Et surtout pour Lucy.

OoOoO

Alors c'était ça la défaite ? L'impression d'être abandonné, d'être moins que rien.

Ce délicieux goût d'amertume qui lui titillait la gorge, lui donnant envie de vomir.

Cette petite boule au fond du gosier qui lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Ces larmes qu'il refoulait, espérant préserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Il comprenait beaucoup mieux la réaction de Lucy, ce matin.

Sauf que lui avait définitivement perdu. Il n'avait pas à moitié gagné, il avait perdu ! En baissant les bras, en plus…

Il se sentait minable. Il détestait ça.

Et surtout, il détestait Natsu Dragneel.

Il lui avait tout pris : la fille qu'il aimait, sa dignité, et sa victoire.

Sans compter qu'il allait se faire passer un savon, ce soir…

Il se vengerait.

OoOoO

Lucy restait droite dans son lit, attendant calmement qu'un membre de sa guilde vienne la chercher pour rentrer au dortoir. Elle n'avait même pas été mise au courant de la formation des combats de l'après-midi et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça l'embêtait de devoir rester toute seule.

Seule avec sa conscience et ses idées farfelues. Elle était amoureuse, oui ou non ? Elle se trouvait horrible, elle avait dépassé tous ses principes.

_Oui, 'fin t'as quand même couché avec Sting en étant bourrée alors…_

Et voilà, sa maudite conscience était repartie en vadrouille.

Merde à la fin.

Et Natsu qui…

Rembobinage.

_Préférant les gestes à la parole, il saisit les épaules de Lucy et…_

_Il la renifla. _

_Dans le cou._

_Pas très distingué, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il fit. _

_Depuis trois jours, elle était bizarre, elle sentait bizarre. Et il était incapable de reconnaître cette odeur, et ça, ça l'énervait._

_Ne trouvant toujours pas, il se décolla de la constellationniste avec son habituel sourire d'abruti. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, et la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé d'aborder le sujet, il avait déclenché une bagarre dans les tribunes du Domus Flau._

_Il avait donc décidé d'éviter les dégâts et de chercher par lui-même._

_Impossible ne rimait jamais avec Natsu ! _

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'Erza était passée la chercher, et elle se fit gentiment remonter les bretelles en retournant vers leur auberge.

Pour la deuxième fois, l'ambiance était à la fête. Le bar de leur hôtel avait été tout bonnement envahi.

Elle apprit bien vite que Quatro Puppy avait perdu contre Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale et Mermais Heel avaient fait un merveilleux match nul et surtout…Fairy Tail avait gagnée contre Sabertooth !

Natsu et Gajeel avaient tout simplement collé une pâtée à Sting et Rogue.

Et le moins qu'on puisse en dire, c'était que ça se ressentait à la guilde, ce soir là.

L'alcool (et le jus de fruit !) coulaient à flots, et l'ambiance était rythmée par les nombreuses chansons, bagarres, jeux et disputes entre les membres de la guilde.

Assise au comptoir, Lucy souriait, son verre à la main, se demandant comment allait finir la soirée.

Sting avait perdu et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se donner un quelconque rendez-vous le matin. Elle ne le verrait sûrement pas ce soir…

Dommage, pour la première fois elle en avait…envie ?

_Stop Lucy, tu es en train de penser que tu as envie de le voir ?!_

Ça, c'était Lucy. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle niait tout en bloc.

Allez essayer de comprendre pourquoi…

Avalant verre sur verre (mais de jus d'orange, on ne l'aura pas cette fois !) elle laissa le temps s'écouler sans le voir passer, la tête dans les nuages.

C'était bête, elle devait un bonbon au caramel à Lector en plus…

Si seulement elle savait ce qui arrivait à Sting…

OoOoO

La jeune femme rentra dans la pièce sans un bruit, vêtue de son habituelle robe rouge, couverte d'une cape noire en toile.

Elle fit glisser la capuche le long de sa tête, dévoilant ses cheveux blancs lumineux et sa coiffure impeccable.

Elle scruta son interlocuteur, assis sur sa chaise, son chapeau baissé sur les yeux, un sourire malin collé aux lèvres.

-Bonsoir, mademoiselle Strauss. Dit-il simplement

-Bonsoir monsieur Lohr. Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Visant du regard la bouteille de poison posée sur la table, elle tira une chaise et s'assit en face du mage des souvenirs, cherchant ses mots.

-Ce matin, Lucy était en retard.

-Ce matin, Sting était en retard. J'ai dû aller le chercher dans sa chambre. Il venait de se réveiller.

-Lucy est arrivée avec le chat de Sting.

Il y eut un silence entre les deux jeunes gens, tout deux plongés dans leur réflexions, qui aboutirent finalement à la même conclusion :

-Sting et Lucy étaient ensembles cette nuit. Lâcha Mirajane dans un souffle

-Elémentaire, ma chère mademoiselle Strauss. C'est ce que je pense aussi.

Elle regarda son allié avec un regard curieux. De longs cheveux blonds, qui cascadaient dans son dos pour arriver au creux de ses reins, un visage fin caché par un masque, un chapeau à plumes qui finissait de masquer son identité. Etrangement, Rufus Lohr était quand même assez bel homme.

Et surtout tout a fait au goût de l'aînée des Strauss.

-Demain est le dernier jour du tournoi. Je propose que l'on continue chacun de notre côté et que l'on se retrouve demain soir lors de la réception de clôture du tournoi. Nous déciderons ensuite de la décision à prendre.

-D'accord. Répondit-elle en se levant d'un pas léger, à demain, donc.

Elle s'encapuchonna et fit volte face, disparaissant dans l'ombre de la pièce.

OoOoO

Assis seul sur le lit de sa chambre, il serra les poings et laissa de grosses larmes couler sur ses joues. Rondes et salées, elles venaient se nicher sous son menton avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

Lector était mort. Il l'avait vu disparaître devant ses yeux.

C'était un chat, juste un chat, mais c'était aussi plus.

C'était **son** chat.

Il avait tué Gemma, il l'avait tué comme il avait tué son chat.

Dès qu'il eut fini sa macabre tâche, le visage de Minerva s'est éclairé. Elle avait enfin le contrôle de Sabertooth pour elle seule.

Elle pouvait enfin décider de ce que bon lui semblait, et ne plus se plier aux ordres d'un vieux gâteux.

Même si le vieux gâteux en question était son père…

Alors Sting avait décidé de se venger.

Demain avait lieu la dernière épreuve du tournoi, qui durerait trois heures entières.

Elle serait la seule et dernière épreuve du tournoi de l'an 791. L'occasion pour lui et Sabertooth de gagner.

Il ne laisserait pas passer sa chance. Il gagnerait.

Son plan était dessiné depuis longtemps dans sa tête, il n'attendait que le bol moment pour le mettre à exécution.

La mort de Lector était l'occasion parfaite.

Il mettrait aussi Rogue dans le coup, il savait très bien qu'il partageait les mêmes idéaux que lui.

Alors il gagnerait.

Même si il ne gagnerait pas forcément à la façon dont on pourrait l'entendre…

Et pour Lucy ? Bah, de toute façon, son plan l'incluait très bien dedans, il aurait besoin d'elle. C'est quand même avec un pincement au cœur qu'il pensa à elle et à se qu'il allait devoir lui faire subir le lendemain…

Satisfait de sa toute nouvelle idée, il se leva et sortit de la pièce pour rentrer dans la chambre de Rogue.

Il était assis sur son lit avec Yukino, compatissant envers son meilleur ami.

C'est d'un air déterminé que le dragon blanc fixa le noir, et lâcha dans un souffle :

« J'ai le plan. »

OoOoO

Et voilà !  
Je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre... Il est trop court, il y a trop d'ellipses, et surtout c'est pas drôle, c'est trop tragique... Mais bon, c'est un peu le passage obligé du quatrième jour ou tout le monde perd...En gros, c'est le chapitre de transition, moche et chiant, mais nécessaire ! ^^"

Pour les personnages mystère, c'était bien Rufus et Mira ! Pour Rufus, je crois que ça n'était pas très difficile, mais pour Mira…

Explications : dans un des derniers scans, lors du combat contre « la meute des loups affamés », Mira répond à son adversaire « du poison ? Pour un démon, c'est un régal. » J'en ai donc conclu qu'elle pouvait boire du poison. Sur le coup, ça m'a paru évident, mais là où j'ai gaffé, c'est que son adversaire (dont j'ai oublié le nom ! ) peut sûrement aussi boire du poison… Bref, ce n'était pas facile à trouver, je vous l'accorde !

Et comme je me suis quand même un peu forcée à écrire ce chapitre, ça se ressent un peu et c'est moins bon...  
Et pour ma défense, je suis en train d'écrire un One-Shot en parallèle, un truc dans le genre tragique, enfin bref, je retiens que quand j'écris une fiction, il ne faut marcher que sur un projet à la fois, sinon ça se sent ! - _ -

En attendant, je promets que le chapitre 7 sera beaucoup plus amusant, Sting s'est pas monté un plan en carton pour rien ! =p  
A la prochaine , et merci d'avoir lu !


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Et voilà pour le chapitre sept ! Il a mis un peu de temps à arriver, j'ai pris une petite pause, on va dire….**

**Bonne lecture ! **

OoOoO

**Chapitre 7 : « Urano Meteoria ! »**

A six heures, en ce petit matin du sept juillet de l'an de grâce 791, la joyeuse et autrefois calme auberge du Honey Bone , accueillit entre ses murs une bien étrange présence.

Flottant à un mètre du sol, et chantonnant une chanson niaise d'une voix mielleuse, le premier maître de Fairy Tail hantait les couloirs.

Si elle était là, ça n'était pas parce qu'elle aimait faire peur au gens, puisque évidemment personne hormis les membres de sa guilde ne pouvait la voir.

Il y avait bel et bien une raison valable !

La version officieuse, c'est qu'elle avait eu vent d'une relation Sabertooth - Fairy Tail entre deux blonds. Et c'est qu'elle avait besoin de la jeune Heartfilia pour l'épreuve, alors hors de question de la laisser roucouler à l'autre bout de la ville !

Après, la version officielle, c'était qu'elle devait veiller sur ses « enfants » et venir réveiller ses participants au tournoi.

Car oui, la spectrale Maevis Vermillon adorait réveiller les gens. C'était un de ses passe-temps favoris depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'île Tenrô.

Et il fallait dire que depuis ce jour là, elle s'amusait comme une petite folle !

Entre les couples qui se formaient sans cesse au sein de sa guilde, les stratégies à mettre en place, les Grands Jeux Magiques et toutes les activités affiliées, y compris la beuverie après le tournoi, elle avait de quoi s'occuper !

C'est ainsi que ce matin, la fée tacticienne était rentrée en chantonnant dans la petite auberge occupée par Fairy Tail, et avait réveillé un groupe bien précis de personnes de sa, ô combien mélodieuse, voix. Ceci étant évidemment une phrase à prendre au sens ironique.

Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Mirajane et Gajeel avait donc été tirés bien brusquement de leur sommeil par leur premier, qui les avait emmené déjeuner dans un petit restaurant de la ville, accompagnés par Makarof qui finissait plus ou moins sa nuit debout.

Son objectif était très simple : leur expliquer la stratégie à suivre pour remporter les Grands Jeux Magiques et les trois millions de…le titre de première guilde de Fiore.

Ses ordres étaient simples :

Erza, Natsu, Mirajane et Gajeel devraient ne pas bouger jusqu'à que la fée les contacte mentalement.

Quand à Lucy, elle l'avait choisie pour l'épreuve pour une seule raison : son ultime attaque : Urano Meteoria.

Déclenchée au dernier moment, cette attaque décimerait touts les participants.

Elle devait donc se cacher durant les trois heures que durerait l'épreuve, et activer son pouvoir à la fin du compte à rebours, assemblé avec un contrôle psychologique. La constellationniste serait capable de mettre à terre tout les participants, hormis ceux de son équipe.

Fairy Tail ne pouvait que gagner.

Avec un étrange sourire enfantin, mais une lueur dévastatrice dans les yeux, Maevis sourit et joignit ses mains sur sa poitrine, tout en regardant ses dévoués, et surtout obligés, soldats.

« A mo…nous la victoire ! »

OoOoO

Dès que le coup de gong résonna à ses tympans, elle se mit à courir.

Courir, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Enfin, là, ça n'était pas sa vie, mais plutôt sa santé, et accessoirement la victoire de Fairy Tail qui en dépendait.

Elle parcouru les rues de la capitale fleurie, évitant les pavés irréguliers et autres pots de fleurs qui se dressaient sur son chemin, pour arriver, transpirante et essoufflée, au coin d'une rue.

Elle reconnaissait le bâtiment qui se dressait devant elle et ses nombreuses jardinières pour y être passée plusieurs fois il y a deux nuits.

Trois intersections de rues plus loin se trouvait le manoir de Sabertooth, et à une dizaine de minutes de marche, le Seventh Heaven.

« Et merde… »

C'est à grands coups de pieds et de jurons que la jeune femme réussit à se caler derrière un énorme pot de fleur, en plein centre de Crocus. En effet, elle avait eu un peu de mal à se dissimuler dans les grandes banderoles fleuries, les lianes s'accrochant à ses clefs et ses cheveux, les feuilles lui brouillant la vue.

Elle s'assit, le dos confortablement appuyé contre le mur dur et froid, et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine en soupirant : trois longues heures à attendre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour sa guilde !

Elle se serait bien endormie, mais elle risquait d'être découverte. Et Maevis avait été très claire à ce sujet : elle ne devait en aucun cas être repérée.

S'armant de patience, elle posa une main protectrice à sa ceinture et commença à jongler négligemment avec son trousseau de clefs.

OoOoO

Les mains dans les poches et un air décontracté sur le visage, Sting Eucliffe partit du lieu de départ en sifflotant.

Il n'avait pas de souci à se faire, après tout, il était le plus fort !

Et encore mieux ! Il avait un plan !

Son plan…

Chaque membre de Sabertooth était partit de son côté, avec pour ordre de Minerva de détruire tout concurrent ennemi qui se dresserait sur leur passage.

Trois heures…trois longues heures.

Il allait s'ennuyer.

Pour l'instant, son merveilleux plan constituait à avancer dans les rues de la capitale, et si possible de retrouver sa blondinette préférée.

Il avait besoin de se faire consoler, et surtout, besoin d'elle pour sa stratégie.

Un petit bisou devant les caméras, ça ne pourrait lui être que bénéfique…

OoOoO

Le dragon noir partit dans la direction opposée à celle du blanc, un air déterminé luisant dans ses yeux.

Pour Yukino.

Pour Sting.

Pour Lector.

Il gagnerait

Le plan de Sting lui avait paru tout à fait absurde au premier abord, mais maintenant, il lui apparaissait clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Il ne serait pas seulement une façon de gagner, mais une façon de changer les choses, de changer sa vie.

Tournant au coin d'une rue, il aperçu une silhouette noire.

« Gajeel… »

OoOoO

Elle re-re-soupira.

Voilà maintenant une heure qu'elle était terrée derrière ce fichu pot de fleur à attendre que le temps passe, avec pour seule occupation de jongler avec ses clefs.

D'ailleurs, c'était une très mauvaise idée, Aquarius allait sûrement lui tirer les oreilles la prochaine fois qu'elle l'invoquerait. Quoique, maintenant qu'elle avait un petit ami, ça allait peut-être détourner la conversation…Enfin, petit ami, c'était un bien grand mot…

Le problème, c'était surtout qu'elle ne savait absolument pas ce qui se passait.

Est-ce que son équipe gagnait ? Perdait ? Est-ce que le plan de Maevis fonctionnait ? Est-ce qu'elle passait à l'écran des lacrimas en ce moment même, en train de jongler avec ses clefs ?

Mystère et boule de gomme…

En attendant, la seule chose à faire était se concentrer, et attendre le feu vert du premier pour déclencher son attaque ultime.

Autrefois, Urano Meteoria n'était utilisable qu'en petite quantité, et que sur une seule personne.

Mais depuis le développement de sa seconde origine, elle était à présent capable d'étendre son champ d'attaque, et même d'en ôter certaines parties. C'était le pouvoir idéal pour décimer tous les participants d'un coup !

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées emmêlées, elle entendit une voix jurer à quelques mètres d'elle. Une voix qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais sans qu'elle ne le retrouve non plus.

A l'écoute, elle comprit que son adversaire s'était empêtré les pieds dans une liane fleurie, et manifestait abondamment son mécontentement.

On vous passera les expressions exactes utilisées, la plupart sont capables de faire devenir Levy aussi rouge qu'une tomate…

N'osant pas regarder vers le bruit de peur de se faire repérer, elle se tassa encore plus dans sa cachette, quand tout à coup le vacarme s'arrêta. Et doucement, la voix s'éleva :

« Je t'ai retrouvée, blondinette… »

Lucy esquissa un sourire. Elle n'avait pas vu Sting hier soir, et ça lui avait manqué. Mais d'un autre côté, ils n'étaient pas là pour roucouler. Ils avaient un tournoi à gagner.

Et si jamais elle devait se battre avec Sting, et elle était assurée de perdre et il ne lui fallait en aucun cas être mise hors jeu, son équipe avait besoin d'elle !

D'un geste brusque qui lui correspondait si bien, le dragon blanc, écarta les fleurs qui cachaient Lucy, la découvrant aux yeux du public.

Public qui devait être probablement accroché à ses lèvres. Qu'allait-elle répondre ? Est-ce que ces deux là étaient vraiment en couple ?

Trop cool ! Aurait probablement hurlé Jason…

Mais du côté de ces deux là, on se demandait bien où est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être.

En tout cas, certainement pas sur Earthland., plutôt sur la Lune, ou Edolas.

En effet, les deux jeunes gens se fixaient avec l'énergie du désespoir (enfin pour Lucy, Sting affichait un merveilleux sourire sadique), tiraillés entre se battre et s'embrasser.

Finalement, ce fut qui Sting qui se risqua (!) en premier :

-Alors, je t'ai manqué ? demanda-t-il de son habituel air aguicheur

On peut dire que à cet instant là, Lucy avait une parfaite tête de carpe. Yeux globuleux et bouche ouverte en une drôle d'expression hébétée. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, et ça se voyait.

Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Et pourtant, elle commençait à bien connaître Sting !

Tout le contraire du dragon blanc, en fait, qui lui affichait un étrange sourire victorieux, fidèle à lui-même : très sûr de lui.

-Tu sais que le silence est la preuve de la culpabilité, blondinette ? relança-t-il dans l'espoir qu'elle réponde

Se reprenant, Lucy agita la tête de droite à gauche pour se remettre les idées en place, et lui sourit étrangement :

-Et que c'est l'Exceed qui le chante qui a fait l'œuf ? murmura-t-elle

-Hein ?

Sting était resté bête, il n'avait pas bien compris.

C'est-à-dire que son petit cerveau de Dragon Slayer était beaucoup sollicité. Lui, il était fort pour taper, pas réfléchir.

Alors forcément, un tel sous-entendu, ça faisait trop pour lui…

Lucy éclata d'un rire franc. La bêtise de son dragon préféré la faisait beaucoup, beaucoup rire.

En une phrase, elle venait de casser toute son image, sans compter que de nombreuses caméras devaient être en train de diffuser la scène aux yeux de tout Fiore. A moins que quelque chose de vraiment plus intéressant se passe plus loin….

OoOoO

« Je t'aurais, sale garce ! »

La jeune femme avait hurlé sa phrase avec une conviction désarçonnante.

Ses cheveux rouges voletant autour d'elle, à l'image de ses deux sabres, elle releva les yeux vers son adversaire.

La tigresse la fixait avec un sourire cruel fixé au visage. Plus loin, le corps évanoui de Kagura reposait à côté d'une maison démolie. A côté d'elle, c'était celui de Miliana qui tremblait encore de souffrance.

C'était bien ce qui lui procurait une grande satisfaction. Embobiner ses adversaires pour mieux les tromper, découvrir leur expression choquée lors de ses coups bas.

Elle adorait ça…et le public aussi.

Et c'est bien pour ça que c'étaient elles qui occupaient l'écran à se moment là…

Dommage pour Sting et Lucy…Enfin, surtout pour Sting.

OoOoO

Le chapeau rabaissé sur le visage, Rufus Lohr avançait d'un pas tranquille dans les rues de la capitale.

Tranquillement, sans se presser. De toute façon, « Memory Make » et son adversaire serait à terre.

Pour l'instant, il avait juste à avancer et à éliminer tout concurrent.

Il était juste un peu déçu, il aurait bien aimé se battre à nouveau contre le mage de glace de Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster si ses souvenirs étaient bons… Enfin de toute façon, ses souvenirs étaient toujours bons.

Il se retourna juste au moment où une présence apparue derrière lui. Discrète, mais imposante, avec un fort parfum d'acide, mais bizarrement légèrement sucré …Mirajane Strauss !

Il se retourna en un joli demi-tour, pour faire face à son adversaire associée. Ses nouvelles lui avaient été d'une grande utilité hier soir… Il n'avait plus qu'à la remercier comme il se devait. Avec les intérêts.

OoOoO

-Bon, alors tu m'expliques cette histoire d'œuf et d'exceed ?

Alors que Lucy était encore écroulée de rire, Sting maintenant assis à côté d'elle lui avait retourné la question avec un énervement certain. C'est que ça ne lui plaisait pas trop qu'on se moque de lui…

-C'est une expression ! répondit Lucy entre deux gloussements, ça veut dire que c'est la personne qui le dit qui est dans la situation qu'il énonce !

-Je pige toujours rien à ce que tu veux me dire….

-Mais t'es aussi débile que Natsu ma parole ! ricana la constelationniste

S'en suivit un blanc mémorable, durant lequel le sourire de Sting se dégrada particulièrement. Sans le vouloir, la blonde venait de lui rappeler le moment où il les avait surpris, elle et Natsu, dans l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail.

Et il n'avait particulièrement pas aimé ce moment.

-D'ailleurs, tu l'aimes beaucoup Natsu ? demanda-t-il en essayant de camoufler sa jalousie

-C'est mon meilleur ami, c'est tout, ne te fais pas d'illusions.

-Ben moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il te considère plus que comme sa meilleure amie…

-Mais…tu es jaloux ? demanda soudainement Lucy avec une lueur maligne dans les yeux

A ces mots, le dragon blanc la fusilla du regard. Il n'avait pas du tout qu'on lui fasse remarquer ses faiblesses, et encore moins celle là : il était très possessif, et il le savait, pas la peine de le lui rappeler. D'ailleurs, Lucy en avait déjà fait l'expérience…

-Oui, moi, j'aime pas partager.

Déclara-t-il en plaquant les épaules de Lucy contre la pierre approchant ainsi son visage du sien. Ils étaient toujours assis au pied du mur, si bien qu'il écrasait presque la constellationniste sous son poids, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

Avec un petit sourire collé au visage, elle franchit les derniers centimètres qui séparaient ses lèvres de celles de son dragon préféré.

Les trois heures passeraient on ne peut plus vite en sa compagnie. Mais il lui restait quand même un petit problème à régler…Passaient-ils vraiment à l'écran en ce moment ? Entrain de s'embrasser ? Mais alors…leur relation allait vraiment être révélée au grand jour ?

OoOoO

Lisanna écarquilla les yeux.

Alors comme ça, Sting et Lucy étaient bel et bien en couple, pas seulement dans l'esprit de sa démoniaque grande sœur.

Elle savait très bien que Mirajane observait ces deux là de très près, et même qu'elle avait mis en place un système d'espionnage pour surveiller ses victimes.

Mais jamais ça n'avait aussi bien marché !

Elle esquissa tout de même un sourire, heureuse pour son amie, alors que dans la foule circulait un murmure curieux et…approbateur.

Deux mages de guildes rivales qui s'aimaient ? Leur histoire promettait un bon feuilleton !

OoOoO

De son côté Sting savourait lui aussi la chaleur des lèvres de sa blonde.

De plus qu'il savait parfaitement que toutes les lacrima-caméras étaient dirigées sur eux en ce moment même. Enfin, son but allait être exaucé ! Traître à Sabertooth, il allait enfin pouvoir quitter cette guilde de fous. L'idéal serait juste qu'un petit concurrent adverse les attaque, et qu'il défende Lucy.

Mais en attendant, il avait besoin d'être réconforté, et il se sentait vraiment…fragile ?!

Bizarre. Cette fille avait vraiment le don de lui mettre le ventre à l'envers. Non seulement il était en deuil de son chat, mais en plus, ses sentiments dansaient la samba dans sa tête. Impossible de se raisonner.

Il avait beau être en pleine épreuve des Grands Jeux Magiques si il s'écoutait, il grillait toutes les caméras et la faisait sienne sur le champ.

Ça n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, mais ça le démangeait !

Il se décolla très lentement de sa constellationniste, et passa ses deux mains autour de sa nuque en la fixant avec tendresse.

Il était, même si c'était dur à avouer, vraiment amoureux d'elle.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était tombé amoureux. Bon, certes en quatre jours… Le coup de foudre non ?

Alors il allait tout lui expliquer. Il allait lui dire pour Lector. Mais pas pour son plan, pas tout de suite. Sinon, ça risquait de tout foutre en l'air.

-Tu sais Lucy, j'ai…commença-t-il

-Quelque chose à me dire ? finit-elle

-Oui. Tu te souviens de Lector ?

-Ton chat ? Oui je m'en souviens, d'ailleurs, continua-t-elle en fouinant dans sa poche, je lui doit un bonbon au caramel, tu voudras bien lui donner ce soir ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le petit bonbon doré

Sting eut un pauvre sourire, un sourire presque forcé. Il était ému par la sincérité de Lucy, mais attristé par le sort qu'avait connu Lector.

-Blondinette…Lector est mort, Minerva l'a tué hier soir.

Les yeux de Lucy s'agrandirent d'effroi. Minerva, la même qui l'avait faite souffrir la veille, s'en était prise à Sting ! Pire même, à son chat !

En observant Natsu et Happy, elle avait fini par comprendre que la relation qu'avaient les Dragon Slayers à leurs animaux était très forte. Sting devait être en train de souffrir le martyr…

Soudain, elle se releva avec une étrange expression déterminée, une lueur de colère brillant dans ses yeux. Elle tira Sting par la main, le relevant brusquement.

-Je vais la tuer…

On aurait dit qu'un sort de Changeling avait survolé l'arène. Sting était à présent figé en une expression étonnée, presque perdue, et quand à Lucy, elle se tenait debout, l'air déterminé et vainqueur.

Elle n'attendrait pas le signal de Maevis. La mascarade de Minerva avait assez duré.

Elle, Yukino, Sting, Lector…

La liste était déjà trop longue, hors de question de la laisser s'agrandir. En ce moment même, elle était sûrement en train de torturer une nouvelle victime.

La constellationniste s'avança donc d'un pas, et écarta ses bras autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux, les lèvres pincées en une concentration intense.

Bientôt, une lueur dorée surnaturelle l'enveloppa. On aurait dit que toutes les étoiles du ciel tourbillonnaient autour d'elle en la protégeant.

Son corps fin s'éleva à quelques mètres du sol, laissant derrière lui une poussière dorée, semblable à la poussière de fée des contes pour enfants.

Il paraît que les fées ont des queues.

Sting en avait eu la preuve.

OoOoO

Dans son esprit, tout n'était plus que stratégie et guerre. Elle avait vu rouge à cause de Minerva. La tigresse de Sabertooth allait souffrir, autant qu'elle et toutes ses autres victimes.

Toujours entourée de sa lueur dorée, elle ouvrit une paire d'yeux dans lequel l'espace entier se reflétait. Planètes, constellations, voie lactée, comètes… Un univers entier dans le regard.

Elle leva avec une lenteur calculée ses bars au dessus de sa tête.

_Sondez les cieux, ouvrez le paradis... _

_Étoiles de l'univers, apparaissez-moi_

Son esprit était à présent étendu comme une carte. Elle pouvait apercevoir comme un plan de l'arène, et la position de chacun des concurrents.

Actuellement, Rufus combattait Mirajane, et …perdait. La démone était plus forte que lui. Heureusement d'ailleurs, puisque c'est elle qui avait été choisie comme leader. Forte et inattendue, un choix bien calculé.

Rogue évitait avec peine les coups de Gajeel, mais aucun n'avait lancé une quelconque attaque de dragon.

Natsu mettait une raclée mémorable à trois concurrents de Lamia Scale. Lyon, Shellia et Yuka, qui pourtant se défendaient plutôt bien. Mais visiblement pas assez.

Avec surprise, elle découvrit que les Trimen de Blue Pegasus était caché au coin de leur rue et les espionnaient. Mince, ça créerait des problèmes avec ces trois là…C'est dommage, elle les aimait bien. Elle espérait simplement qu'ils n'interviendraient pas pendant son attaque, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de la réitérer, son corps serait trop faible.

_Dans tout votre éclat !_

_Tétrabiblos, je suis le Maître des étoiles,_

Elle agrandit encore sa vision et trouva enfin Minerva.

Elle se battait contre Erza. Lucy sentait même la présence du corps de Kagura à côté d'elle, et deux rues plus loin…Jura, qui attendait le bon moment pour se montrer.

Il n'aurait pas le temps

_Mon aspect est absolu._

_Ouvrez la porte sauvage !_

Elle se concentra intensément, et ôta de son champ de tir Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, et Gajeel. Elle évita également Sting .

Elle n'était pas sûre de tenir encore sur ses jambes à la fin de son attaque. Une paire de bras pour la rattraper ne serait pas de trop.

Si seulement elle n'avait pas oublié** ce concurrent** …

_Que les 88 étoiles du cosmos..._

_S'illuminent !_

Cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait personne pour bloquer son attaque. Elle était surpuissante. Elle vaincrait.

Ses bras se replièrent au dessus de sa tête avant de revenir à l'horizontale de son corps.

_Urano Meteoria ! _

Elle avait hurlé de tous ses poumons, et avec sa voix, des milliers d'étincelles s'étaient envolés. Des jets de lumière, des comètes, des étoiles avaient fusés aux quatre coins de la ville.

Epuisée, elle s'écroula par terre.

OoOoO

Occupé à éviter les coups de l'utilisatrice du Satan Soul, Rufus n'aperçut pas la fusée dorée qui éclata au dessus de sa tête. Quelques étincelles plus tard, il était à terre, faible et vaincu.

Avec un sourire satisfait la jolie Mirajane retrouva son apparence normale et s'approcha de son adversaire, pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle savait que cette attaque signifiait la fin du tournoi, et la victoire de Fairy Tail. Tous leurs ennemis étaient à présent vaincus.

Elle enroula un bras de Rufus autour de son épaule pour le soutenir. Il était sérieusement affaibli, et cracha même un peu de sang. Comme quoi, la seconde origine de Lucy, ça n'était pas de la rigolade !

Elle fit s'asseoir doucement son associé sur un banc miraculeusement encore debout après leur combat, et l'aida à appuyer son dos contre le mur.

Avec une douceur maternelle, elle lui ôta son chapeau et son masque, et passa deux douces mains sur son visage égratigné.

Elle lui sourit. Un sourire franc, sincère et amical. Finalement, c'est pas que ça l'embêtait de créer des couples, elle adorait même ça, mais il serait peut-être temps de s'occuper d'elle-même ? Non ?

OoOoO

Alors que la tigresse leva sa main aux doigts crochus pour porter le coup fatal à Erza, une puissante décharge résonna dans tout son corps.

Impuissante, elle se sentit chuter et s'écrouler au sol.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Comment elle, la déesse de la guerre, la véritable leader de Sabertooth avait pu être réduite à la simple condition de perdante ?

C'était impossible ! Juste impossible ! Et pourtant tellement vrai…

Elle leva un œil tremblant vers son adversaire aux cheveux rouges. La jeune femme la fixait avec dédain, et se précipita ensuite vers les corps inanimés de Kagura et Miliana.

Heureusement, les deux respiraient encore, elles étaient juste gravement blessées. Erza sourit tendrement et se releva pour jeter un regard déterminé vers le ciel.

« Joli travail, Lucy… »

OoOoO

Alors qu'il allait déclencher son ultime « hurlement du dragon des ténèbres », Rogue se sentit faiblir. Il s'écroula d'un seul coup, son énergie pompée par l'Urano Meteoria de Lucy.

Vraiment très bête.

Mais d'un autre côté, ça voulait bel et bien dire que le plan de Sting allait fonctionner.

En voyant s'approcher les deux chaussures noires de Gajeel, il ferma les yeux, et soupira…

« Yukino… »

OoOoO

Il se précipita pour rattraper sa blondinette avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, et…la manqua misérablement. La constellationniste s'écrasa à terre avec fracas, et Sting pu même entendre les os de son dos craquer.

Aïe.

Il l'allongea correctement à terre et appuya sa tête sur ses genoux. Il ne savait pas qui avait été touché par l'Urano Meteoria de Lucy.

Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle avait cherché surtout à toucher Minerva, mais pour les autres participants ?

D'un autre côté, la situation l'arrangeait tout à fait. Il lui suffirait de défendre Lucy pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Simple, mais efficace. Son fameux plan consistait tout simplement à se faire éjecter de Sabertooth. Il ne pouvait pas « démissionner » sous le joug de Minerva, mais se faire virer, ça c'était possible.

Il lui suffisait d'être traître à sa guilde, tout bêtement en défendant un membre d'une autre. Lucy était le parfait pion. Il l'avait d'abord embrassée devant les caméras, montrant qu'il était lié à une personne extérieure aux Tigres aux dents de sabre. A présent, l'idéal était de la protéger des autres participants. Enfin, si autres participants il restait…

Alors qu'il passait une main douce sur le visage de sa bien-aimée, une imposante silhouette se découpa au bout de la ruelle.

Il leva les yeux. Des cheveux verts en bataille, une musculature imposante…

Orga Nanagear se tenait debout devant lui, un sourire mauvais au visage.

- Beau boulot, Sting. Elle est vaincue où pas ?

Le tigre n'attendit même pas la réponse, à la vision de la poitrine de la jeune femme qui respirait encore, il s'approcha et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes.

Le corps évanoui valsa quelques mètres plus loin, et la constellationniste se réveilla en crachotant du sang, une main appuyée sur la poitrine.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas encore eu les points Sting, tu me laisses m'en charger ? demanda Orga d'une voix sombre

Il tendit les mains devant lui, et une boule de foudre noire se créa au creux de sa paume. Il la fit décoller de sa main en direction de la jeune femme, qui le regardait d'un air horrifié.

Au moment où la boule d'énergie allait percuter Lucy, le dragon blanc se jeta en travers de son chemin et la reçu à plein fouet dans le torse.

Il s'écroula à ses côtés, un peu sonné.

Quand à la blonde, elle regarda d'un air étonné et complètement perdu son amant s'écraser à côté d'elle. Sting l'avait vraiment défendue contre quelqu'un de sa propre guilde ? Il l'aimait donc à ce point ou il était simplement débile ?

Mais elle avait d'autres Exceeds à fouetter pour le moment…

Elle avait donc oublié Orga lors de son attaque. Mais comment était-ce possible ?! Elle avait bien fait attention pourtant !

Et pourtant…non. Elle avait bel et bien oublié de toucher Orga, et à présent, elle en payait les conséquences. Impossible de relancer un deuxième Urano Meteoria, et impossible d'invoquer un esprit du Zodiaque, sa magie était trop faible. Les seuls esprits qu'elle serait capable d'invoquer étaient ceux de l'ordre de Pixis ou Nikola.

Elle était dans une belle impasse…

Alors que le God Slayer de la foudre ricana devant elle en façonnant une nouvelle attaque, elle vit une nouvelle silhouette se découper au bout de la rue.

Une chevelure rose, une musculature développée, un sourire enfantin… Natsu !

Avant même qu'elle ne pu crier son nom qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue, un « Karyuu no Houkou ! » resplendissant retentit et balaya Orga comme une feuille morte.

Natsu s'était précipité vers elle et la secouait comme un arbre fruitier, mais Lucy était dans le vague. C'était vraiment trop facile. Ça n'était pas possible que ça se finisse comme ça.

Elle n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Même pas de Sting qui crachait ses poumons sur ses pieds, ni même de Natsu qui lui maintenait fortement les épaules.

Elle vit flou, puis noir.

Avec un bruit sourd, elle s'évanouit.

OoOoO

**Et voilà pour le sept ! **

**J'avoue que je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce chapitre. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et je trouve qu'il fait partie des plus réussis ( avec le huit, mais c'est pour plus tard ! ^^ ) .**

**Le seul défait que je lui trouve, c'est que mon Orga est totalement OOC. J'en ai fait une brute épaisse et méchante, alors que je vois plutôt le personnage comme Gajeel. Un peu rude, mais avec un bon fond…Mais j'avais besoin d'un méchant dans Sabertooth, et c'est le seul qu'il me restait ! ^^ ' Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Le chapitre huit arrivera courant de la semaine prochaine, il est pratiquement terminé, mais j'aimerai le poster en même temps que l'épilogue. Ce sera donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic' ! (Ouah, ça passe trop vite ! ^^ ' )**

**Merci d'avoir lu, et au prochain chapitre ! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Et c'est parti pour le chapitre huit, qui est le...dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Snif, ça passe vraiment trop vite ! Mais vous inquiétez pas, il reste l'épilogue ! ; )**

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoO

**Chapitre 8 : « Alors comme ça, je t'ai manqué, princesse ? »**

-Lucy ! Lucy ! Oye, Luce ! Réveilles-toi !

Natsu hurlait son désespoir à pleins poumons, espérant que ses mots parviendraient jusqu'à l'esprit de sa meilleure amie.

Peine perdue, elle avait sombré dans un monde parallèle, très très loin de la réalité du tournoi.

-Oye l'allumette, arrête de hurler tu veux ? Elle s'est juste évanouit. Dans quatre à cinq heures maximum elle est réveillée. grogna Sting entre deux crachotements. T'es vraiment trop bête, toi…

Natsu le regarda d'abord d'un air hébété, surpris de la réaction du Dragon Slayer de la Lumière, comme s'il n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence.

Il allait répliquer une nouvelle pique quand il sentit un choc électrique dans son dos. Orga s'était malheureusement relevé.

-Ben alors les petits dragons, on oublie de surveiller ses arrières ? railla le manipulateur de foudre, amusé, dis donc Sting, c'est que tu serais pas un peu passé de l'autre bord, par hasard ? ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la rigolade

-Désolé Orga, Sabertooth, c'est fini pour moi. Répliqua-t-il avec un demi sourire

Le visage de leur adversaire se décomposait lentement. De raillerie on pu y lire de la surprise puis de la colère, extrêmement surpris par la trahison du dragon blanc. Et enfin de la combativité. Le propre de Sabertooth était d'écraser ses concurrents, et même si le dit concurrent était un de ses amis. Il devait gagner, pour sa guilde.

Guilde à présent démantelée certes, mais guilde quand même.

D'une expression convaincue, Sting se releva aux côtés de Natsu, qui, pas si bête que ça, compris les intentions de son collègue.

Instinct reptilien, peut-être.

Après un accord tacite commun, ils levèrent tout deux les bras au dessus de leurs têtes.

« Dragon Force ! »

Dans une danse mortelle, leurs deux corps se parèrent d'écailles à peine perceptibles, et on aurait juré que leurs canines étaient plus allongées.

Les regards tranchants des deux mages se fixèrent sur le God Slayer de la foudre, qui en frémit d'inquiétude.

Autant Natsu et Sting était débiles et complètement irresponsables, autant ils pouvaient faire peur lorsque l'envie leur prenait.

Et là, Orga Nanagear avait peur.

A l'unisson, ils lancèrent un tonitruant « rugissement du dragon » qui résonna dans Crocus entière. Quand à Orga, il tenta vainement de résister.

Il tenta vainement d'envoyer des blocs d'énergie en direction de ses attaquants, mais rien à faire, ils étaient emportés dans le couloir de feu et de lumière qui se dressait devant lui, et redevenait bien vite simple petits électrons.

Son bouclier électrique ne résista pas bien longtemps à l'attaque combinée des deux dragons, et le mage s'écroula sous la puissance du coup.

Orga Nanagear était maintenant bel et bien à terre.

Définitivement, cette fois.

Ca avait été rapide…Peut-être un peu trop.

Doucement, leurs écailles s'estompèrent et ils se précipitèrent tout les deux vers le corps de Lucy, toujours allongé plus loin, sans se soucier qu'Orga puisse se réveiller.

Sting la pris immédiatement dans ses bras, et s'empressa de remettre en place les cheveux de la blonde avec une douceur infinie, sous l'œil prudent et jaloux de Natsu.

Alors que le mage de feu allait répliquer une nouvelle fois, un aveuglant flash de lumière les enroba, et l'instant d'après, ils étaient dans l'arène du Domus Flau, sous les acclamations tonitruantes de la foule.

Déjà…

Prenant Lucy dans ses bras, Sting jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui.

Seuls restaient les quatre autres concurrents de Fairy Tail. Tous les autres étaient écroulés aux quatre coins de l'arène.

Minerva était accroupie près d'Erza, une grimace amère sur le visage, toute sa colère et sa rage brillant dans ses yeux.

Quand à la chevalière, elle tenait le corps évanouit de Kagura entre ses bras, et soutenait Miliana de son épaule valable.

Rufus était soutenu par…Mirajane, ce qui étonna beaucoup l'ensemble du public, vu la façon dont ces deux là étaient étroitement enlacés.

Enfin, plutôt la façon dont le mage au chapeau s'accrochait à la démone. A croire que la défaite de Casanova ne lui avait été qu'un prétexte supplémentaire pour draguer…

Une vingtaine de mètres à sa droite, Rogue était allongé sur le dos, aux pieds de Gajeel, qui le fixait d'un air curieux.

Bizarre…

Derrière lui, les Trimen était tout les quatre étalés par terre dans une position on ne peut plus ridicule : sur le dos, les bras en croix les uns sur les autres.

Ah, décidément, l'effet domino…

Et à côté de lui, Natsu fixait le public avec insistance.

Il avait la tête d'un gosse le jour de Noël. La joie et la satisfaction se lisaient sur son visage enfantin, et son sourire aurait pu faire trois fois le tour de son visage.

Au moins !

Sting balaya les gradins du regard : hormis le public en délire, toutes les tribunes des guildes étaient plutôt…silencieuses. Sauf chez Lamia Scale où la vielle Obaba était occupée à s'égosiller sur la nullité de ses membres.

Déçues d'avoir perdu, évidemment, voilà la raison de leur silence, mais surtout, toutes avaient été bluffées par l'Urano Meteoria de Lucy. Depuis le premier jour, elle était considérée comme une gamine faible, presque incapable de se battre, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait essayé de prouver dans tous ses combats.

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changé… Et Sting sourit en pensant que sa blonde, serait sûrement la prochaine à être en couverture du Weekly Sorcerer.

Enfin, finalement il ne savait pas trop si ça lui plaisait ou pas…Un peu radin, le Dragon Slayer !

Se confondant avec le public, la tribune de Fairy Tail débordait de joie. Sauf qu'ils faisaient autant de bruit que tout le monde, mais avec trente fois moins d'effectifs.

Comme on dit, Fairy Tail, la guilde qui ne connaît pas le sens du mot stop !

Des écrans lacrima apparurent tout autour de la fosse, montrant au grand public le visage des participants, tandis que le présentateur hurlait dans son micro.

-Voici donc les résultats de l'édition de l'an x791 des Grands Jeux Magiques ! En sixième place : Quatro Cer…Puppy !

Rappelons-le, les cinq membres de la guilde masculine avaient été battus dès les premières minutes de l'épreuve…Aucun point, donc.

Quelques faibles acclamations du public se firent entendre. Enfin surtout un « Wild…four ! » de la part des membres de la dernière guilde. Bien qu'ils soient arrivés derniers, ils étaient très heureux d'avoir participé. Ou assez idiots pour ne pas comprendre la situation…

-Cinquième place, Blue Pegasus, avec trente-deux points !

De nouvelles acclamations du public. Blue Pegasus était quand même très populaire, même si ils n'arrivaient que cinquième !

-Troisième place ex-aequo…Lamia Scale et Mermaid Heel, avec quarante trois points chacune !

Là, on entendit surtout la vieille Obaba, qui trouvait vraiment inacceptable que sa guilde soit troisième ex-aequo, avec une autre. Enfin, déjà, elle avait au moins oublié qu'ils avaient (encore) perdu.

-Seconde place…annonça le présentateur en faisant une pause pour faire monter les suspens, … Sabertooth ! Et oui, cette année…

Il s'arrêta, le silence régnant sur le Domus Flau.

Le public avait évidemment été surpris de la défaite de Sabertooth, mais surtout, les candidats avaient été remplacés par le visage de Lahar, sur les écrans géants.

Inattendue, sa présence avait eu le don de faire retomber l'euphorie générale. Car la présence d'un des membres de la garde du Conseil Magique signifiait que quelque chose de grave allait, ou s'était, passé.

D'un raclement de gorge, le mage prit la parole :

-Excusez-moi d'interrompre ce grand moment, mais la police magique se doit d'intervenir. Comme vous l'avez tous remarqué, je pense, il y a eu tricherie dans cette épreuve.

Un murmure étonné parcouru les gradins. Un acte de tricherie qui serait passé inaperçu ?

-Gemma le maître de Sabertooth, a été retrouvé mort hier. reprit Lahar, Après enquêtes et interrogatoires, nous en avons déduit que le nouveau maître n'est autre que Minerva, sa fille.

Or, comme vous le savez tous, Minerva participe aux Grands Jeux Magiques, ce qui est interdit par le règlement !

Cette fois, des acclamations indignées retentirent parmi le public. Leur guilde préférée trichait ? C'était inacceptable !

Et quand à Minerva…

Décomposée n'était pas suffisant pour la décrire. L'expression choquée de son visage s'était figée, et quelques larmes de rage coulaient doucement sur ses joues. Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace et ses doigts ratissèrent le sable sous ses mains.

Non seulement, elle avait perdu, mais en plus elle en était condamnée ?

Alors comme ça, on avait découvert son secret…Mais qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? On allait l'envoyer en prison ? Lui faire payer une amende ? La destituer de son titre de maître de Sabertooth ? Les disqualifier du tournoi ? Enfin, vu qu'il était terminé, ça n'était pas très utile…

-De plus, recommença la voix glaciale de Lahar, sonnant comme un glas aux oreilles de la tigresse, son attitude est plus que contraire aux règles ! Torture, chantage, vol de points, et j'en passe. Nous avons également découvert l'exclusion de Yukino Aguria suite à sa défaite lors du tournoi.

Le policier laissa planer le silence pendant encore quelques instants, avant d'énoncer sa sentence d'une voix dure :

-Je vous condamne donc, Minerva, à l'interdiction pour Sabertooth de participer au tournoi des Grands Jeux Magiques pour une durée de sept ans, ainsi qu'à une surveillance de votre guilde afin d'éviter toutes activités illégales.

La grimace de la jeune tigresse se tordit en un sourire, satisfaite de son procès public Alors comme ça, ils avaient peur qu'elle ne tente de prendre le contrôle du monde ? Ils avaient bien raison. Mais elle avait trouvé mieux, à présent. Et puis, la peine n'était pas la plus élevée qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Restait à payer les conséquences au sein même de sa guilde. Elle était sûre à présent que certains la quitteraient.

A commencer par Sting, vu la façon dont il s'accrochait à la blondasse de Fairy Tail. Et sûrement Rogue aussi. La lumière est incapable de se passer de l'ombre pour survivre.

Les écrans revinrent miroiter sur les concurrents, tous stupéfaits par ce qu'ils venaient de se passer.

Tout était allé si vite ! En deux minutes, l'îcône de la gloire de Sabertooth, Minerva, avait été détruite. Elle était belle et forte, et c'est pourquoi elle était appréciée.

Personne n'avait jamais soupçonné ses instincts sadiques et dominateurs, mais chacun s'en fichait. Elle offrait du bon spectacle, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Inutile de préciser que les Grands Jeux Magiques seraient tristes sans Sabertooth…

Sting affichait lui, un sourire étrangement satisfait. Tout ce qu'il avait prévu s'était réalisé. Son plan avait fonctionné à merveille.

Alors qu'un silence de mort flottait sur le Domus Flau, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

Le présentateur reprenait ses droits.

Et avec raison.

-Hum, reprenons donc…Cette année, la guilde gagnante des Grands Jeux Magiques est… Fairy Tail !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, de cris de joies, d'acclamations et de sifflements se fit violement entendre. La victoire de Fairy Tail avait été inattendue, mais quelque part ardemment souhaitée.

Comme un cadeau d'anniversaire auquel on ne s'attend pas.

Sous les cris du public en délire, Erza zieuta vers ses quatre coéquipiers, et leur fit signe de se rassembler autour d'elle. Mirajane lâcha Rufus avec un regret non dissimulé, Gajeel traîna des pieds, comme à son habitude, et quand à Natsu, il était trop occupé à observer toutes ces formes et ces odeurs qui se mouvaient face à lui.

Erza le tira finalement par le bras, et arracha Lucy de la prise de Sting avec un sec « je te l'empruntes », rejoignant ses compagnons au milieu du terrain, elle refourgua délicatement Lucy à Natsu, sachant pertinemment que le dragon blanc derrière eux crevait de jalousie.

Couvant du regard ses amis, elle leva sa main droite, face au public, le pouce et l'index dressés en l'habituel symbole de Fairy Tail depuis bien des années maintenant…Suivant le mouvement, ils levèrent à leur tour leur main, des larmes d'émotions coulants délicatement sur leurs joues égratignées.

La réplique de tarda guère, et avec un redoublement d'acclamations, la tribune entière des fées leva sa main.

Sous l'ordre de Jason, qui trouvait ça extrêmement « cool », les membres de Fairy Tail eurent le droit de rejoindre leurs amis dans l'arène.

En fait, ça lui faisait surtout un super article photo…Mais chut !

Lisanna sauta immédiatement dans les bras de Natsu, le félicitant en disait qu'elle l'avait trouvé « fantastique », sous le regard bienveillant de sa grande sœur Mirajane, qui était partie retrouvé son homme masqué, Wendy sur les talons.

En effet, la petite dragonne avait du travail…Elle commença par appliquer un sort de soin à Rufus, sous peine de se faire étriper par la jolie démone, et par stratégie, soigna ensuite sa nouvelle meilleure amie Shellia.

A deux, ça irait forcément plus vite, sans compter les aides-soignantes au tournoi, tel que Polyussica, qui traîna derrière sa cape en grognant, pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Evidemment, leurs soins n'étaient que superficiels, histoire que chacun puisse profiter des festivités. Les véritables soins se feraient au sein des guildes, une fois la folie du tournoi écartée.

Alors que la God Slayer s'attaquait à soigner sa propre guilde, Wendy retourna vers Lucy, toujours dans les bras de Natsu, et s'empressa de lui faire reprendre connaissance.

La constellationniste ouvrit doucement les yeux, et sourit doucement au mage de feu.

-On a gagné, c'est ça ?

-Oui Luce, on a gagné ! hurla-t-il pour seule réponse en la reposant par terre

Avec un sourire resplendissant, la blonde fit un clin d'œil à Lisanna qui commençait à devenir un peu verte de jalousie à côté d'eux.

C'est qu'elle aussi, elle aurait bien aimé être dans les bras de Natsu…

Repérant Sting qui commençait à taper du pied par terre quatre ou cinq mètres plus loin, elle avança à grands pas vers son dragon préféré, et passant derrière Lisanna, appliqua délicatement sa main sur le dos de la blanche.

Après un léger mouvement de son poignet, la benjamine des Strauss se retrouva par terre sur Natsu, une expression étonnée collée au visage.

Alors que le temps s'était arrêté entre ses deux là, Lucy se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir la jeune fille poser ses lèvres sur celles de Natsu.

Il n'y avait vraiment que Lisanna pour être amoureuse d'un crétin comme lui…

Avec un drôle de sourire, Lucy continua à reculer, pour finir par percuter, à sa surprise feinte, un torse chaud et robuste.

Deux bras s'entourèrent autour de sa taille et une voix mielleuse susurra à son oreille :

« Je crois que t'as bien fait de la pousser, j'aurais pas aimé devoir te partager avec lui… »

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle se retourna, pour dévorer les lèvres de son interlocuteur, passant ses mains avec avidité dans ses courts cheveux blonds.

Après tout, elle n'avait pas à critiquer, elle était bien amoureuse de Sting Eucliffe…

OoOoO

« T'es vraiment sûre que tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

Le soir même du cinquième jour des Grands Jeux Magiques, les concurrents s'étaient tous retrouvés en ville pour fêter comme il se doit la victoire de Fairy Tail.

Le couvre feu étant à présent supprimé, la soirée avait plutôt rapidement terminé en beuverie générale…Même si on pouvait s'y attendre !

Lucy s'étant cette fois-ci uniquement cantonnée au jus d'orange, histoire d'éviter des trous de mémoire involontaire et autres situations gênantes affiliées, s'était rapidement retrouvée en compagnie de Sting aux alentours du Seventh Heaven.

Bel et bien lucide, cette fois.

Et dans l'espoir de lui faire retrouver quelques bribes de souvenir oubliés au fond de quelques verres d'alcool, il l'avait emmenée sur la place principale de Crocus. Là où il s'était croisés pour la première fois, avec Natsu et Rogue. Et celle où…

Belle et grande, la place « du marché aux fleurs » était circulaire, et en son centre trônait une fontaine joliment sculptée, représentant une nymphe des eaux couverte de fleurs.

Des bouquets entiers entouraient la place, et la lumière claire et blanche de la lune miroitait dans l'eau bleue de a fontaine.

Avec un petit sourire amusé, Lucy se surpris à songer que ce décor était parfait pour une déclaration d'amour, ou une scène romantique.

-Non, je ne me souviens vraiment pas, soupira-t-elle pour toute réponse après quelques minutes de réflexion

Sting sourit. Un de ses habituels sourires narquois, mais qui avaient le don de mettre le ventre de Lucy à l'envers. Classique, mais efficace.

Avec un sourire tendre qui ne lui ressemblait décidément pas, il la fit asseoir su le bord de la fontaine, et la serra dans ses bras, bien décidé à lui montrer qu'il avait…changé ?

Car oui, Sting avait changé. Ces cinq jours de tournoi marquaient une nouvelle page de sa vie. Il avait compris l'importance de ses amis, la solidarité, il était tombé amoureux.

Il était tombé amoureux de Lucy Heartflia.

La seule tâche dans ce beau tableau, c'était qu'ils étaient comme Roméo et Juliette, un conte ancestral qu'on disait venir d'une très lointaine contrée.

Ils s'aimaient mais c'était impossible. Minerva le découperait en morceau.

Son plan n'était pas si merveilleux que ça, il savait très bien que la sorcière rechignerait à le laisser partir, il était un des meilleurs éléments de Sabertooth…

Mais pour le moment, il décida de profiter de l'instant présent et de déclarer à sa blondinette tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire. A commencer par l'embêter un peu…

-Quand je t'ai proposée de sortir du bar, tu étais déjà bien éméchée. En fait, je voulais juste m'amuser un peu avec toi, juste t'embrasser un peu.

Il marqua une pause gênée dans son récit. Ca ne lui état pas si facile que ça de lui annoncer qu'il jouait réellement avec elle au début.

-Et…l'encouragea Lucy, suspendue à ses lèvres

_Sting était assis au bar du Seventh Heaven, l'air vague de celui qui s'ennuie se lisant clairement sur son visage. Il cherchait une occupation. Il trouva._

_Et qu'elle occupation ! _

_Lucy Heartfilia, de Fairy Tail, celle-là même qui avait perdu contre la fille de Raven Tail dans l'après-midi. _

_Il l'avait trouvée vraiment jolie et courageuse lors de son combat. Gracieuse, forte, et désirable. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. En plus, elle était blonde, et les hommes préfèrent les blondes, c'est bien connu ! _

_Accompagnée, d'une de ses amies brune, qu'il identifia de Fairy Tail grâce au symbole qu'elle portait sur la hanche droite, elle buvait, pour noyer sa défaite ?_

_Et elle était vraiment saoûle, contrairement à son amie, qui elle avait l'air de parfaitement tenir l'alcool._

_La proie idéale._

_Alors que la jolie brune s'éloignait rouler des pelles au gars de Quatro Cerberus, celui soi-disant très fort, il s'approcha de la constellationniste avec un sourire charmeur._

_La jeune femme posa sur lui un regard embué, cherchant vainement au fond de son esprit flou la réponse à sa question silencieuse : « C'est qui lui ? »_

_-Mon nom est Sting Eucliffe, princesse. Tu te souviens, on s'est croisés ce matin ? lui murmura-t-il en un sourire_

_-Un peu…bredouilla Lucy, t'as envoyé bouler Natsu . Termina-t-elle en avalant le fond de son verre, la voix légèrement brisée_

_Sting sourit avec un petit air mesquin, satisfait de son petit effet. Alors comme ça elle se souvenait de lui ? Amusant…_

_-T'as pas un peu chaud ? demanda-t-il en un souffle le plus près possible de son oreille, t'as les cheveux trempés…termina-t-il en passant une main bienveillante dans ses cheveux collants à cause de la transpiration._

_-Si un peu…avoua la mage stellaire_

_-Ca te dirait d'aller prendre l'air dehors un petit peu ?_

_-Oui…murmura la jeune femme d'une voix fatiguée._

_Ca y est, il avait ferré le poisson. Elle avait accepté d'aller voir plus loin, c'était dans la poche. Trop facile ! _

_Ses moments de drague étaient les seuls où il rangeait son arrogance au placard, surtout dans des cas comme celui là où il n'avait pas vraiment le loisir de prendre tout son temps. _

_Sinon, c'était « connard-attitude », et adviennes que pourra. Mais généralement, ça marchait bien, les filles aiment les connards à ce qu'on dit…_

_Saisissant délicatement la main de sa proie, il l'entraîna vers la porte du Seventh Heaven, sans remarquer le flash d'appareil photo qui immortalisa ses problèmes._

_Il la guida jusqu'à la place principale de Crocus, bien décidé à mettre à l'épreuve ses talents de tombeur, et voulant surtout s'essayer à une autre technique : la déclaration au clair de lune ! _

_Si seulement sa partenaire était lucide…_

-Et on s'est assis sur cette fontaine, comme maintenant, et là je t'ai embrassée. Déclara-til avec un sourire moqueur, sauf que tu as été tellement surprise que tu es tombée en arrière dans la fontaine !

La constellationniste ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, elle avait été si ridicule que ça ?

-C'est vrai ?

-Non.

Sur ce mot petit mot de rien du tout, il éclata d'un rire franc, se délectant de la tête déconfite de Lucy.

-Rah si tu voyais ta tête blondinette ! ricana-t-il entre deux gloussements

Quand à Lucy, elle était bel et bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire. D'un mouvement brusque, elle empoigna le gilet sans manche du dragon et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois vraiment déstabilisé, Sting se sentit chuter en arrière, sensation accentuée quand la constellationniste appuya tout son poids contre son torse, le faisait réellement tomber.

En un « plouf » sonore, la princesse et le dragon se retrouvèrent dessus dessous dans la fontaine, un sourire mesquin pour la blonde, et un surpris pour le petit dragon.

Décidément, les sorts de Changeling sont bien présents ces derniers temps…

Sting changea soudain de sourire, une lueur maligne dans les yeux : il avait trouvé une réplique qui allait très probablement faire mouche, et il en était fier :

-Alors comme ça, t'en veux tellement que tu me pousses dans l'eau. Tu sais que c'est pas bien de forcer les mecs à se déshabiller…

Il avait presque marmonné, feignant l'ennui, bien sûr sans que la jeune femme ne morde à l'hameçon. Elle afficha un sourire encore plus satisfait et se releva sans attendre.

-Vas-y, ne te gênes pas. sourit-elle

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour te déshabiller ! répondit-elle en lui tournant le dos pour sortir de la fontaine

La répartie légendaire de Sting étant partie en vacances, il resta coi pendant une petite seconde, puis préférant les gestes aux mots, il sortit à son tour, saisit vivement la jeune femme par la taille et la relança sans considération dans l'eau de la fontaine.

Lucy étouffa un cri de surprise quand elle sentit l'eau la refroidir à nouveau. C'est juste que cette fois, il n'y avait pas eu Sting pour amortir sa chute…

Assise dans la fontaine, de l'eau jusqu'à mi-poitrine, elle releva ses genoux et cracha une gerbe d'eau malgré elle.

Pas très élégant, il fallait l'avouer…

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour retrouver sa vue brouillée par quelques gouttelettes désinvoltes, et les écarquilla quand elle s'aperçu que Sting était juste devant elle.

Décidément, les Dragon Slayer allaient tous top vite pour elle.

-Ben alors, on boit la tasse chérie ? ricana-t-il

La blonde toussota légèrement pour lui faire comprendre que oui, elle avait bien but la tasse, et qu'elle n'avait pas aimé. Le seul contre-temps, c'est qu'elle sentit bien vite les douces et si parfaites lèvres de son amant caresser les siennes, et que son esprit s'envola bien vite très loin de ses idées de vengeances.

Son esprit embrouillé, elle passa deux bras impatients autour du cou de Sting, et elle entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche quand elle sentit sa langue titiller ses lèvres. Dans une danse endiablée, la dernière barrière de sa raison céda et elle se laissa complètement aller contre le dragon blanc.

Quand enfin ils durent se séparer pour reprendre un peu d'air, et pourtant à leur grand regret, Sting afficha un joli sourire satisfait, celui-même qui faisait partie de la catégorie « faire craquer Lucy », et à raison.

La constellationniste sourit à son tour, et frissonna quand le mage de lumière murmura à son oreille :

-Tu sais, si tu préfères qu'on continue, on va peut-être pas rester ici…

Son sourire s'agrandit, amusée par la personnalité ô combien singulière de son amoureux. Vraiment, rien ne le changerait…

-Alors on retourne chez Blue Pegasus où tu préfères que l'on essaye ailleurs ? répondit-elle espièglement

-Hum…Moi je dirai qu'on devrait essayer chez Lamia Scale, juste pour voir la réaction de la vieille.

Et c'est sur ces mots que les deux blonds éclatèrent d'un rire franc, bête mais heureux…

OoOoO

Il se réveilla en baillant, les cheveux emmêlés et le corps humide de transpiration.

D'un coup d'œil bienveillant, il zieuta vers sa partenaire profondément endormie sur son torse. Elle était mignonne quand elle dormait, encore plus que quand elle gémissait son nom.

Avec un sourire attendri, il la décolla doucement de lui et la couvrit avec le drap fin. Il se leva pour se rhabiller, et jeta un coup d'œil vers la pendule de la pièce : quatre heures du matin. D'ici cinq heures, sa jolie constellationniste serait réveillée. Avait-il le temps de partir faire ce qu'il devait faire et revenir ?

Sûrement pas, elle se réveillerait avant. Son train partait en gare de Crocus à onze heures, il n'aurait probablement même pas le temps de la voir avant le départ.

Il fouina donc dans le petit secrétaire de la pièce, à la recherche d'une feuille de papier et d'un stylo.

Trouvé !

Il griffonna rapidement et en faisant un effort considérable sur l'orthographe un petit mot, ni gentil ni doux pour sa bien-aimée. Qui ne l'aimerait peut-être plus autant que ça d'ailleurs quand elle le lirait…

Le dragon blanc posa délicatement le morceau de papier sur la place vide du lit, s'assurant ainsi qu'elle le retrouverait.

Avec un petit sourire triste, il sauta par la fenêtre pour se réceptionner au pied du mur avec la grâce d'un chat.

Direction : Sabertooth !

_Beaucoup plus tard, dans la nuit…Peut-être même bien le matin…_

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez ? Vous ne reviendrez pas sur votre décision ? énonça froidement la voix

Minerva, en chair, en os et en froideur. Plus rigide que jamais.

Assise sur le trône réservé au maître de guilde de Sabertooth, ce qu'elle était officiellement à présent, elle faisait face à Sting et Rogue, venus se désister de leurs titres de mages de Sabertooth.

Elle savait bien que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre. La faute à l'amour.

Ce mal faisait bien des ravages dans ses rangs…

-Absolument sûrs. Répondit le blond pour lui et son ami

-Alors soit. Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, vous êtes exclus à vie de Sabertooth.

En prononçant ses mots, la jeune femme leva devant elle une main assurée de laquelle s'échappa un filet de lumière qui vint effacer les emblèmes des dragons jumeaux. Avec un sourire triste, elle croisa ses jambes.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait essayer de tomber amoureuse, elle aussi ?

OoOoO

Une valise aussi grosse qu'elle-même, un exemplaire du Sorcerer à la main, Lucy Heartfilia monta dans le train en direction de Magnolia.

Elle regarda d'un air nerveux sur son ticket son numéro de cabine-couchette, le voyage vers leur ville durant trois jours. Et oui, le pays à traverser…

La numéro sept.

A croire que ce chiffre lui collait aux basques ! Sept ans dans une bulle, le Seventh Heaven, la chambre sept à l'auberge…

Etrangement, le chiffre sept lui rappelait Sting.

Sting, qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle à Crocus, avec juste un petit papier griffonné en guise de souvenir.

_Je reviendrai, attends juste le temps qu'il faudra…_

Le tout non signé, évidemment. Ca l'avait mise hors d'elle.

Encore des promesses non tenues, elle pensait que…mais finalement non. Jamais rien ne se passe comme on le veut.

Une larme amère coula sur sa joue à ce souvenir. Elle état vraiment tombée amoureuse de Sting durant ces cinq jours, ignoblissime et cruel coup du sort appelé le coup de foudre.

Mais il n'avait évidemment pas pu la suivre jusqu'à Magnolia. Il faisait partie d'une autre guilde, et ne pouvait en rejoindre une autre sous peine de quitter l'ancienne.

Elle pensait qu'il l'aurait suivie, mais il était visiblement trop attaché aux tigres pour rejoindre les fées.

Dommage pour elle.

La cabine était très simple, un cabinet de toilettes avec une petite douche, une commode et un lit. Etroit, petit et étriqué. Une véritable cage à lapins.

Elle soupira en rangeant sa valise sous le lit, essayant vainement de chasser ces tendres souvenirs de son esprit.

Epuisée par le tournoi, elle s'allongea sur son (minuscule et inconfortable) lit, et attrapa son exemplaire du Sorcerer. Croisant les jambes, elle entama sa lecture.

Le numéro parlait principalement des Grands Jeux Magiques et de la victoire de Fairy Tail. Des photos d'elle apparaissaient encore : une de son Urano Metoria, une d'elle évanouie, une d'elle avec ses amis dans l'arène en train de fêter leur victoire, une d'elle au même moment…en train d'embrasser Sting.

Un peu plus, et ça devenait une habitude !

Elle soupira et regarda un peu les autres photos : Mirajane était visiblement devenue très proche de Rufus. Lucy espérait au moins qu'elle avait prit son numéro de boule-lacrima, il serait grand temps pour la démone de s'occuper un peu d'elle au lieu de créer des couples !

Il y avait aussi une photo de Lisanna et Natsu. Elle savait que la jeune fille était (secrètement) amoureuse du Dragon Slayer depuis des années. Mais ce dernier avait de la bouillie à la place des yeux. Alors un petit coup de pouce (au sens propre !) ne leur avait fait que du bien. En attendant, Lucy leur souhaitait beaucoup de bonheur, et surtout un bon courage à Lisanna pour arriver à supporter le caractère idiot et complètement irresponsable de Natsu.

D'ailleurs, elle sourit en imaginant les enfants que pourraient avoir Natsu et Lisanna.

Ca ne serait pas des enfants, ça serait des Aliens.

Elle referma son magasine en sentant le train démarrer. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir regarder un peu le paysage pour s'habituer au rythme de l'appareil, depuis peu sujette au mal des transports. Juste un petit peu.

A la longue, c'était sûrement contagieux…

Elle pouffa en imaginant que Natsu, Gajeel et Luxus devaient tous être en train de recracher leurs tripes par-dessus les fenêtres, à moins que Wendy ne soit passée par là avant.

La tête portée par ses idioties, elle s'endormit.

OoOoO

Tanguant légèrement à chaque pas, son visage légèrement vert, le Dragon Slayer se rattrapa aux cloisons du couloir avant de s'étaler par terre.

Un léger goût d'œuf pourri remonta dans sa gorge, et il se décida à se relever au plus vite pour retrouver la petite fée aux cheveux bleus.

D'après l'allumette, elle connaissait un sort qui lui permettait de guérir temporairement le mal des transports.

Exactement ce qui lui fallait !

Il avait dit que c'était la chambre dix. Il en était à six. Encore quatre !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le blond se releva, et s'appuyant contre le mur, il avança prudemment pas par pas en direction du numéro dix.

Après moult chutes et nausées, il réussit enfin à toquer à la porte, plus en état de loque que de mage. La petite Wendy, un sourire bienveillant au visage, l'accueillit avec un :

« C'est pour un Troïa ? »

Il hocha vivement la tête, trop malade pour répondre, et suivit la petite fille dans la minuscule pièce. Après s'être écroulé sur le lit, elle tendit ses mains au dessus de l'épave vivante et une douce lumière bleutée se répandit dans la cabine.

Immédiatement, le dragon se sentit mieux. Sa nausée s'envola, et il pu enfin se relever un sourire de remerciement infini gravé sur les lèvres.

-Merci beaucoup, dragonne du ciel.

-Appelles moi Wendy.

-Euh…D'accord. Wendy ?

-Oui ? répondit la petite avec un sourire ravi

-Tu sais laquelle est la chambre de Lucy ?

-La sept.

-Merci. Lâcha le mystérieux interlocuteur en se relevant en direction de la porte.

-Au fait, ta nouvelle marque te va à merveille !

-Merci…répondit-il sans se retourner.

Avec un sourire heureux, il quitta la pièce.

OoOoO

Les bras croisés derrière la tête, la blonde regardait le plafond de sa cabine avec une exaspération certaine.

Elle s'ennuyait, et ne le cachait pas.

De toute façon, il n'y avait personne pour le voir…

Voilà maintenant quatre heures que le train était parti de la gare de Crocus, et il était maintenant quinze heures.

Deux heures qu'elle était couchée en attendant le sommeil. Le tournoi, et surtout la dernière nuit, l'avaient beaucoup fatiguée. Sans compter la chasse au Natsu et Happy avec Lisanna pour retrouver les deux compères encore partis en vadrouille une demi-heure avant le départ du train.

Sans parler de tout ces rires discrets et ces regards en coin qu'avaient les autres sur son passage. Comme s'ils savaient quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

Et ça, ça l'énervait.

Et deux heures que ce foutu sommeil ne venait pas parce qu'un foutu Dragon Slayer trop sexy occupait son esprit.

Perdue dans ses réflexions tordues et soumises à la censure, elle ne remarqua pas que la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrait tout doucement.

Une silhouette familière apparut dans l'encadrement de la minuscule porte, et elle crut rêver en la reconnaissant.

Des cheveux blonds aux reflets cendrés, un séduisant sourire narquois, deux yeux bleus comme les profondeurs de l'océan…Sting Eucliffe, en chair et en os !

Croyant rêver, elle se releva vivement en se frottant les yeux, une expression hébétée au visage.

-St…Sting ? réussit-elle à articuler

-Non, c'est le grand archevêque de Zentopia, répondit le dragon d'un air moqueur, alors comme ça, je t'ai manqué, princesse ?

-Sting ! hurla Lucy en se jetant à son cou

Heureux de son effet, le principal concerné la serra dans ses bras, s'imprégnant doucement de ce parfum de vanille qui plaisait si peu que ça à Rogue.

Ce parfum que lui, il adorait.

Il s'éloigna doucement de la constellationniste quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud couler le long de son cou, pour découvrir à son grand étonnement Lucy…pleurer.

-Mais, mais pourquoi tu pleures, princesse ? demanda-t-il avec une expression perdue, la voix blanche.

-Tu…tu es parti. Tu es parti et j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Répondit la jeune femme en s'enfonçant encore plus sa tête dans son cou, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues

Sting resta bête un instant. Il n'avait pas voulu la faire pleurer. Enfin, il se doutait que ça risquait d'arriver, quand même, mais bon, ça surprenait toujours.

Etrangement, un sourire narquois s'étala sur son visage. Il avait eu une idée. Et qui associe Sting Eucliffe et idée fait souvent une grosse erreur…

-Je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi mais…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lucy écrasait ses lèvres mouillées sur les siennes avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Enfin ça va, là, il était revenu. Et il ne comprenait vraiment pas cette obstination qu'avaient les filles à accentuer les moments tristes par des gestes tous aussi inutiles les uns que les autres.

Enfin…pour l'instant, il en profitait et ne disait plus rien.

Alors que la jeune femme savourait ce moment de retrouvailles exagérées, il la repoussa gentiment, et afficha son plus beau sourire. D'un air fier, il avança doucement son bras droit pour l'enrouler autour de la taille de sa promise, espérant une quelconque réaction.

-Tu sais, si j'étais parti, c'était pour la bonne cause, murmura-t-il à son oreille en baissant les yeux

La jeune femme ne comprit pas, puis suivi son regard qui descendait vers son épaule.

Epaule nouvellement décorée d'un symbole bien familier : en effet, l'insigne de Fairy Tail avait remplacé celui de Sabertooth sur son bras.

Le visage de la blonde laissa échapper surprise, puis joie. Un immense sourire à la Natsu s'imprima sur son visage, et de ses doigts fins, elle caressa le symbole sacré, en traçant les contours avec une douceur qui laissait présager sa joie.

-Quand ? demanda-t-elle sur le bout des lèvres

-Deux heures je dirai. C'est pour ça que je suis parti cette nuit, pour quitter Sabertooth. On va dire que mon arrivée à Fairy Tail à été prévue un peu avant… sourit-il

-Et…et Rogue ?

-Il a rejoint la guilde lui aussi. Avec Yukino.

Le visage de la constellationniste s'éclaira de bonheur, trop heureuse de cet enchaînement de surprises qui rendaient sa vie passionnante.

Elle venait d'avoir tout ce qu'elle aurait pu désirer en cinq jours de sa vie. L'amour, le bonheur et ses amis, tous réunis à ses côtés.

Tout ça d'un coup.

En tout cas, le dragon avait trouvé sa princesse, et pas pour l'enfermer dans une tour. Ou plutôt si, pour l'enfermer et lui faire plein de choses beaucoup trop longues et compliquées à décrire.

Qui avait dit que sa vie à Fairy Tail serait vraiment un conte de fées ?

OoOoOoO

**Et voilà ! Alors, alors ? ****  
J'aime bien ce chapitre, le trouve plutôt bien. Je suis juste un peu dégoutée vis-à-vis de Minerva, qui est un personnage que je n'aimais pas tellement, mais que j'ai fini par apprécier quand même un peu. C'est bizarre, mais je m'identifies bien à elle en fait... ****", du coup, je l'aime bien quand même ! Et ça me fait un peu râler de la faire passer pour la méchante, mais bon...Je lui laisserai la part belle dans l'épilogue !  
D'ailleurs, en parlant d'épilogue, c'est pour avant la fin de la semaine, puisqu'il est pratiquement terminé. Au début, je pensais le poster en même temps que le chapitre huit, parce que je pensais qu'il ferait moins d'un millier de mots. Mais en fait...non.**

A bientôt, et merci d'avoir lu ! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ! **

**Et voilà l'épilogue, alias le grand final de cette fiction !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**OoOoOoO**

Epilogue : « Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

« Mais Lucy enfin arrête de te ronger les ongles ! Tu es en train de foutre en l'air tout ton vernis ! »

Alors que la calme et bienveillante Mirajane tentait tant bien que mal de fixer un joli nœud de satin dans le dos de son amie, celle-ci était en effet très occupée à se ronger les ongles : le stress et tout ça, forcément…

Du coup, la démone perdit son calme. Avec vivacité, elle saisit un ruban blanc qui traînait par là et attacha les mains de la constellationniste, l'empêchant ainsi de porter ses doigts à sa bouche.

-Ah mais enfin ! A ce rythme là, tu ne seras jamais prête à l'heure ! râla encore une fois la blanche

-Mais Mira…je…je… bredouilla la blonde en retour

-Oui, tu stresses, et c'est normal, après tout, ça n'est pas tout les jours que l'on se marie ! se réjouit Mirajane

En effet, c'est aujourd'hui que la brave et gentille Lucy allait épouser…Sting. Et ça n'était pas que la perspective de s'appeler Madame Eucliffe la dérangeait, mais c'est qu'elle stressait.

Beaucoup.

En même temps, il y avait de quoi…

C'est pourquoi Mirajane, en qualité de commère et styliste (depuis deux jours) attitrée de Lucy, avait exigé le droit de préparer la jeune femme pour la cérémonie.

Après lui avoir verni les ongles, elle l'avait maquillée, coiffée, et s'attelait maintenant à lui arranger sa vaste robe.

-Ca y est princesse, j'ai terminé ! Regardes-toi, tu es magnifique ! piailla la démone d'une voix aiguë

Lucy, un peu septique, leva les yeux vers le grand miroir de sa salle de bain.

En effet, elle était magnifique.

Ses grands yeux bruns étaient cerclés d'un maquillage discret, mais tout de même apparent : un léger trait noir entourait ses yeux et les faisais ressortir, et ses joues étaient teintées d'une délicieuse teinte rose, et ses lèves étaient rehaussées d'une touche de rose légèrement orangé.

Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon bouclé dont la moitié retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées, et quelques mèches laissées libres entouraient son visage fin, miroitant sous les effets du soleil.

Quand à sa robe, elle était tout ce que dont une jeune fille pouvait rêver.

Son bustier était brodé de mille fleurs et semblait raconter mille histoires. Les reliefs étaient arrangés de façon a que l'imagination du spectateur entrevoie des milliers de motifs différents, et elle aurait parié avoir vu un dragon sur le point de s'envoler.

Son jupon était long et lisse, simple mais beau, créant une jolie auréole de mousseline autour d'elle, il donnait l'impression qu'elle flottait sur un nuage.

Le décolleté dans son dos plongeait jusqu'au creux de ses reins, et se terminait par un ample nœud de satin blanc et doré que Mirajane avait tant peiné à accrocher.

Le tout était complété par une paire de gants blancs qui remontaient jusqu'au dessus de ses coudes et un joli collier ras de cou orné d'un pendentif ciselé du symbole de Fairy Tail, qui reposait juste au creux de sa gorge.

Elle était belle à en couper le souffle. Une vraie princesse !

Alors que Lucy restait coite devant sa nouvelle image, qu'elle trouvait plus qu'acceptable, un grincement de porte discret se fit entendre, suivi par de forts éclats de voix.

-Ah ah ! Qu'est-ce que t'as l'air con avec ce costume ! On dirait un pingouin ! railla la première voix

-Et toi alors ? Je te signale que tu es habillé exactement pareil ! répondit vivement la deuxième

En effet, les deux jeunes hommes avaient revêtus des costumes « de pingouin » comme ils le disaient si bien. Entièrement blanc pour l'un, noir et blanc pour l'autre.

Une veine se dessina doucement sur le front de Mirajane, qui fit signe à Lucy de ne pas bouger et sortit en trombe de la pièce.

-Natsu ! Sting ! Sortez d'ici tout de suite, Lucy n'est pas prête !

-On est venus chercher Lucy . répondit Sting du tac au tac

Un an s'était écoulé depuis l'entrée de Sting, Rogue et Yukino à Fairy Tail, et autant les deux amoureux s'étaient parfaitement et rapidement intégrés, autant le blond avait eu un peu plus de mal à s'habituer à l'ambiance…spéciale de cette guilde.

Il avait également fait de gros efforts pour être plus agréable avec les autres, mais avec Mira, ça coinçait encore un peu… Il fallait dire que le jolie barmaid avait la fâcheuse habitude de lui « enlever » Lucy pour lui parler pendant des heures, et ça, il n'aimait pas trop.

Pas du tout, même.

Restait la personne de Natsu Dragneel, désagréable petit Dragon Slayer toujours à lui chercher des noises et à vouloir se battre avec lui. Au fil, du temps, il s'était habitué, et avait presque fini par apprécier le turbulent mage de feu…tant qu'il ne collait pas trop Lucy.

Car même si il était maintenant officiellement en couple avec la jolie Lisanna, la constellationniste restait la meilleure amie de Natsu, et sa principale coéquipière de mission.

Alors forcément, Sting était un peu jaloux, même si tout le monde lui assurait de mille et une façons que Lucy et lui étaient juste les meilleurs amis du monde.

Mais revenons-en à l'instant présent…

Pour le moment, Mirajane était tout simplement en train de tirer dehors les deux Dragons Slayers.

Par les oreilles.

-Pour l'instant, la seule chose que vous allez chercher, c'est quelqu'un pour accompagner Lucy pour son entrée à la cérémonie ! marmonna la démoniaque barmaid avec une hargne inhabituelle

-Quelqu'un pour l'accompagner à son entrée à la cérémonie ? répéta Sting, incrédule, et moi alors, je compte pour du beurre !

-Oui ! hurla-t-elle en retour, Tu l'attendras dans la cathédrale, normalement, elle est censée rentrer au bras de son père, mais là, ça n'est pas possible.

La jeune femme les propulsa dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble, les laissant sur le palier avant de leur refermer la porte au nez.

S'écoula ainsi deux petites secondes durant lesquelles Natsu et Sting affichaient une expression hébétée peu élégante, avant que Mirajane ne réouvre la porte pour ajouter :

-Ah oui, et si vous pourriez aller chercher les invités à la gare à midi, ça m'arrangerait aussi.

-Quels invités ? demanda Natsu, les autres guildes sont arrivées hier, et Polyussica n'arrive que ce soir.

-Oh, mais il y en a d'autres. Et vous les reconnaîtrez bien assez vite… sourit machiavéliquement la jeune démone

Sting devint d'un coup aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Et si c'était **eux** ?

Laissant là les deux terreurs, Mirajane referma la porte avec fracas et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où sa jolie mariée attendait plus ou moins patiemment.

Elle était encore occupée à se retourner pour s'admirer sous toutes les coutures, une expression ravie collée au visage, entre deux soufflements de stress et torsions de mains.

-Ouah Mira, c'est vraiment magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle avec joie, Au fait, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant encore, c'était Sting et Natsu ?

-Oui, acquiesça son interlocutrice, c'était eux. Sting avait l'air impatient de venir te chercher.

-Ah…

S'en suivit un mémorable silence entre les deux femmes, c'est que Lucy était légèrement…angoissée ? Stressée ?

-Mais aller princesse ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! la rassura son amie en la prenant par les épaules, Aller viens, on a encore plein de choses à faire !

Sur ces mots forts rassurants, la jeune femme entraîna la future mariée à travers l'appartement, croisant les doigts pour qu'elle ne tombe pas dans les pommes tout de suite.

OoOoO

-Bon alors je récapitule, marmonna lentement Sting, Makarof est trop petit, Luxus est trop grand, Gajeel fait la gueule, Grey risque de se déshabiller, Rogue a les yeux rouges sur les photos, Mystogan cache son visage, Jet, Droy et Macao sont trop moches, Fried rougit quand il tient le bras d'une fille, Bixlow tire la langue, Elfman fait trop homme, Max a l'air shooté, Guildartz risque de casser quelque chose et Roméo est trop jeune. Bref, qui est-ce qui peux accompagner Lucy ?!

Il avait presque hurlé sa dernière phrase d'exaspération. Voilà maintenant une bonne heure que lui et Natsu retournaient le pour et le contre de chaque candidat à l'entrée dans la cathédrale de la mariée.

Enfin surtout lui. Natsu tentait tant bien que mal de placer une phrase au milieu d'un flot de paroles hargneuses d'un Sting jaloux, mais échec et mat. Le dragon blanc ne lui laissait pas en placer une.

Et il ne trouvait pas…

Assis sur un banc en face du canal de Magnolia, les deux Dragons Slayers regardaient tomber les pétales des célèbres cerisiers arcs-en-ciel de la ville.

Une légère brise soufflait en ce joyeux mois d'Avril et jouait avec leurs cheveux, tandis que les villageois, réjouits par l'air frais du printemps s'affairaient à leurs affaires quotidiennes.

Un magnifique contexte de conte de fées, idéal pour un Happy end.

Seul couac de l'histoire : Mirajane allait les tuer si ils ne trouvaient de partenaire à Lucy, sachant que Sting avait de légères tendances à la jalousie.

Tout ça avant midi, c'est-à-dire dans vingt minutes, puisqu'ils devaient aller accueillir leurs invités surprises à la gare de Magnolia.

-Et moi alors ? bredouilla Natsu

Le dragon blanc le fixa avec défi, cherchant une excuse aussi bidon que les autres, dans l'espoir d'éloigner le plus possible les vautours de sa future femme.

Les dragons sont très possessifs, que ça soit avec les trésors aussi bien qu'avec autre chose.

Et Sting en était le parfait exemple.

-Non, j'ai pas envie. T'en profiterais pour me la coller.

Natsu soupira, exaspéré par son acolyte de la lumière, quand soudain, il eut l'illumination :

-Et si on demandait à Loki ?

-C'est un esprit de Lucy non ? demanda Sting, C'est pas celui qui n'arrêtes pas de la draguer ? soupçonna-t-il

-Euh…si. Mais c'est la seule solution que l'on a. Normalement, il doit être dans le monde des esprits, mais je l'ai vu à la guilde ce matin…

-On parle de moi ? intervint une troisième voix

Les deux dragons relevèrent la tête, pour tomber nez à nez avec Loki, en chair et en os…étoiles.

-Lo..Loki ? demanda Natsu

-J'ai entendu parler de moi à travers le monde céleste, alors je suis venu. Un chevalier ne laisserait jamais une princesse en détresse !

-Oui, ben en attendant, le chevalier va faire très attention avec la princesse, parce que le dragon n'est pas très loin ! s'imposa Sting avec hargne

Leo haussa un sourcil, un peu septique. Il fallait dire que ces deux là ne s'étaient jamais vraiment appréciés. Sting trouvait que Loki collait trop sa blondinette, et Loki trouvait que Sting était trop rustre avec Lucy.

Jamais contents, ces deux-là…

-Euh, s'interposa Natsu, je crois que on a pas vraiment le choix, Sting, donc Loki peut accompagner Lucy à l'Eglise, non ?

-Ouais…céda le dragon blanc après quelques secondes d'hésitation

Natsu lui servi alors son célèbre sourire d'enfant, celui que l'on pourrait enrouler trois fois autour de son visage, et passa ses deux bras derrière la tête en riant légèrement.

-Ben voilà, c'est réglé alors !

Quand à Loki, il lâcha un bref « Je vais me préparer, à tout à l'heure ! », suivi d'un grognement de Sting, puis disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

-Dis l'allumette, quelle heure il est ? grogna à nouveau le Dragon Slayer de la lumière

-Midi moins le quart. Répondit le mage de feu, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de se relever d'un bond, midi moins le quart ?! Mais il faut se dépêcher d'aller à la gare !

Et sur ces mots affolés, il partit très vite en direction de la petite gare de Magnolia, suivi de très près de Sting, qui ne tenait pas à se faire distancer.

C'est peut être bien la première fois dans l'histoire de Fiore que l'on vit deux Dragons Slayers courir aussi vite en direction de leur cauchemar le plus redouté : le train .

OoOoO

En mode ninja activé, le « cool » Jason, reporter au Weekly Sorcerer, avançait furtivement dans la gare de Magnolia, le plus discret possible.

Il venait de voir arriver au pas de course deux des six Dragon Slayers de Fairy Tail, et il savait très bien pourquoi ils étaient là.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour dans sa carrière. Aujourd'hui, Sting Eucliffe, ex-membre de Sabertooth, et Lucy Heartfilia allaient se marier.

Il avait déjà eu le privilège de les prendre en photos l'année dernière lors des Grands Jeux Magiques, et il avait supplié avec ferveur son patron de l'envoyer en reportage pour la page « people » de leur magazine. Parce que ce couple était tellement cool !

Dégainant son appareil photo, il cadra rapidement les deux jeunes hommes vêtus de leurs costumes et en un « clic » immortalisa l'instant.

Une voix féminine annonça au micro que le train en arrivance de Crocus entrait en gare.

Parfait ! C'est le moment ultime qu'il attendait !

Bravant la foule de Magnoliens pressés et autres poteaux se dressant en travers de son chemin, le brave reporter s'approcha lentement du train, mais sûrement.

Repérant d'un œil averti les deux mages de Fairy Tail, il se cacha derrière un pilier, non loin d'eux, et attendit patiemment que les portes du train ne s'ouvrent.

Lentement, Jason procéda à ses derniers réglages techniques, s'assurant de ne pas louper une image de ces futures mémorables retrouvailles, après tout tellement cools !

Lentement, Rufus, Orga et Minerva de Sabertooth descendirent du train.

Natsu grinça des dents, tandis que Sting sentit une grosse goutte de transpiration couler le long de son front.

Minerva, Rufus et Orga, invités à son mariage ?

Aille.

Ça sentait le Mirajane tout craché. Et il n'était pas sans savoir que la jolie démone avait le numéro de boule de cristal-lacrima de Rufus. Quoi de plus facile que de les inviter ?

La jeune maîtresse de guilde se déplaçait avec la grâce féline qui lui était propre, bestiale, belle. Cruelle aussi.

Mais elle le savait, et elle en jouait.

Habituellement, elle affichait une moue arrogante, regardant tout le monde de haut. Cette fois, elle abordait un petit, minuscule sourire.

Elle était en bonne voie.

Mais le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'était son attitude. Elle avait l'air…joyeuse. Déjà, cet inhabituel, et pourtant si charmant sourire, mais aussi ses habits.

Elle avait revêtu une robe bleue de soirée, brodée de symboles dorés. Fendue à la cuisse, le vêtement offrait une vue imprenable sur ses jambes parfaitement sculptées par l'effort et sa démarche de panthère. Quand à son décolleté, bordé d'une lanière de fourrure, il n'avait rien à envier à celui de Lucy.

D'ailleurs, Jason l'a bien remarqué sur ses photos.

Ses cheveux étaient sculptés en un chignon compliqué, composé de plusieurs tresses, qui laissait libre une bonne moitié de ses longs cheveux noirs, qui s'enroulaient avec légèreté autour de ses omoplates.

Chose étrange, elle portait dans ses bras un magnifique bouquet de fleurs. Toutes blanches, lys et roses se côtoyaient au milieu d'un amas de feuilles toutes plus vertes les unes que les autres. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était très beau.

Derrière elle, Rufus, habillé comme à son habitude, la suivait avec son élégance de ménestrel, et Orga portait les valises un peu plus loin. Il avait fait l'effort de lui aussi s'habiller d'un costume noir, soucieux de son image au moins pour le mariage de l'un de ses…amis ?

Alors que le reporter les bombardaient toujours discrètement de flashs et de clics, Minerva se planta devant Sting et lui tendit le bouquet en agrandissant son sourire à demi.

-Tiens, pour ta jolie fiancée, on les a récupérées à Crocus. Mes condoléances.

Elle avait légèrement ricané à l'énonciation de sa phrase, preuve de son ironie. Minerva se sentait-elle d'humeur comique aujourd'hui ?

Ses deux acolytes saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête discret les deux mages, et suivirent docilement leur première quand ils partirent tout les cinq sans ajouter un mot.

Direction : la grande cathédrale de Magnolia, dans laquelle devait avoir lieu la cérémonie.

Dans exactement une heure.

Certains villageois témoignent avoir vu les langues se délier un peu lors du trajet, la réconciliation des tigres et des fées était-elle proche ?

OoOoO

-Oy Luce, respires un bon coup et ça va aller !

Sur le parvis de la cathédrale de Magnolia, Loki tentait tant bien que mal de rassurer Lucy, en proie à une affreuse crise de stress. Elle haletait, cherchant à réguler son souffle avec l'aide de la légère brise d'Avril qui soufflait, mais sans succès.

L'esprit se décida finalement à poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie, malgré les menaces d'un Sting paranoïaque qui devait être en train de rager une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin.

A la sensation de cette main familière sur son épaule, elle inspira profondément une énième fois, puis se redressa et sourit comme elle n'avait jamais sourit.

Un sourire innocent, qui respirait la joie de vivre, ce sourire si particulier classé dans la case « Natsu ». A croire qu'il devenait contagieux !

Elle empoigna son bouquet gracieusement offert par Minerva, et enroula son bras autour de celui de Loki, qui lui servit un rassurant clin d'œil, elle afficha son sourire mannequin et une petite flamme s'alluma dans son regard.

Une douce mélodie monta doucement, une jolie marche nuptiale jouée à l'orgue par…Gajeel ?

A croire que le guitariste savait parfois jouer d'autres instruments, et il fallait croire que finalement, ça n'était pas plus mal.

Le couple s'avança dans la cathédrale, ou un prêtre de Zentopia les attendait au fond. Lucy, quand même un peu nerveuse, zieutait de droite à gauche : beaucoup de guildes alliées avaient été invitées, et en conséquence, l'Eglise était pleine.

Elle remarqua même la discrète présence des trois membres de Sabertooth.

Orga et Minerva, qui lui fit un joli sourire.

Un joli sourire pas sadique, pour changer.

Quand à Rufus, il était assis plus loin devant avec Mirajane, et lui…tenait la main ? Lucy haussa un sourcil étonné, mais passa sur la situation pour regarder ailleurs.

Beaucoup d'autres guildes étaient présentes, et même trop pour les citer. Mais tout leurs amis étaient là : les Trimen et Jenny, Sherry de Lamia Scale à côté de Ren, Lyon, ayant bien choisi sa place à côté de Juvia, et accessoirement de Grey, même quelques membres de Quatro Puppy étaient là ! Mirajane avait des amis partout…

Yukino et Rogue, se tenant la main, étaient assis au deuxième rang, trop timides pour être au premier, mais assez intéressés pour s'approcher quand même.

Les fées monopolisaient quand à elles tout les premiers rangs, globalement dans la joie, la bonne humeur, et avec beaucoup de contenance pour ne rien casser.

D'ailleurs, le vieux prêtre de Zentopia, qui se tenait juste derrière l'autel, ne cachait pas son air inquiet vis-à-vis de l'intégrité de sa belle cathédrale.

Là où Fairy Tail passe, l'herbe ne repousse malheureusement pas toujours…

Et enfin, elle porta son regard vers le fond la salle. Il était là.

Heureusement pour elle d'ailleurs.

Sting Eucliffe lui faisait face, un joli sourire en coin collé au visage. Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu un costume blanc, sa couleur fétiche.

Les mains dans les poches, il semblait être assez impatient d'en finir, surtout en pensant à sa future heure à rester debout à écouter le vieux parler.

Il soupira, et son sourire s'agrandit à la vue de sa jolie mariée. Elle aurait pu masquer le soleil, tellement elle était belle. Et le compliment venait tout de même du Dragon Slayer de la lumière !

Après un ravissant sourire à l'adresse de l'esprit du Lion, elle prit place aux côtés de son futur mari, un petit rire nerveux lui chatouillant la gorge.

Le prêtre fit enfin asseoir l'assemblée, et elle pu enfin sombrer dans un état second de rêverie sur sa future vie, bercée par les ecclésiastiques paroles du vieillard.

Un an que Sting avait rejoint Fairy Tail. Un an qu'elle filait le parfait bonheur, entourée de l'homme qu'elle aimait, de ses amis.

Ils partaient souvent en mission tout les deux, des fois avec Natsu, Happy, Grey, Erza et Wendy, des fois avec Rogue et Yukino.

Ces deux là s'aimaient toujours autant. Lucy la soupçonnait même d'attendre un petit dragon, vu son ventre qui s'arrondissait doucement depuis quelques mois. Mais avec eux, le silence était toujours de rigueur, alors peut-être qu'ils auraient la surprise plus tard ?

Depuis que la constellationniste était en couple, elle avait les yeux plus ouverts sur ceux des autres. Ainsi, elle avait remarqué que Kana buvait moins et était plus souvent dehors, où, on se le demande, mais il y avait bel et bien anguille sous roche. Est-ce-qu'elle avait gardé contact avec Bacchus depuis le tournoi ? D'ailleurs, leur petit jeu de regards dans la cathédrale n'avait échappé à personne. Et surtout pas à Lucy !

D'autres chassés-croisés étaient bel et bien existants dans la guilde, qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqués auparavant. Fired et Luxus se tournaient de plus en plus autour, idem pour Elfman et Evergreen.

Même si ça n'était un secret pour personne…

Même Lisanna et Natsu ! Enfin, surtout Lisanna. Natsu n'avait, malheureusement pour elle, toujours rien compris. Mirajane songeait même de plus en plus sérieusement à intervenir, histoire d'ouvrir un peu les yeux à ce crétin de Dragon Slayer.

Quand à la démone, elle restait l'éternel mystère de Fairy Tail.

Elle disparaissait souvent derrière son comptoir pour passer un coup de boule de cristal-lacrima, et avait, chose étonnante, repris les missions. La mage de rang S avait beau se justifier en expliquant que ne pas bouger, ça rouillait les articulations, il y avait bien une raison.

Et Lucy soupçonnait très fort que cette raison s'appelle Rufus Lohr.

Elle avait déjà remarqué leurs petits jeux de regards lors du tournoi, et en presque un an, les choses ont fortement le temps d'évoluer. Mais si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi se cachaient-ils ? La peur de renforcer les tensions déjà existantes entre leurs deux guildes ?

Peut-être bien que oui, s'aurait été une bonne explication au fait que Mira ait autant été emballée par son mariage avec Sting.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se réveilla au :

-Sting Eucliffe, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Lucy Heartfilia, ici présente, et jurer de l'aimer et la chérir jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui, je le veux, répondit sans hésitation le dragon blanc, selon la traditionnelle formule

Lucy sourit. Tout simplement. Ce moment était gorgé d'une émotion intense qui granulait sa peau avec délice.

Elle releva la tête vers Sting, qui lui sourit à son tour. Son cœur se gonflait de joie, alors qu'elle répondait à son tour à la question tant attendue :

-Lucy Heartfilia, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Sting Eucliffe ici présent, et jurez-vous de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui. Je le veux. répondit-elle d'une voix tremblotante, chargée d'émotions

Elle tourna son regard vers son époux. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés brillaient à la lueur des vitraux, et son sourire illuminait son horizon.

_Jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare…_

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. conclut d'une voix abîmée l'ecclésiastique, heureux que la cérémonie se termine bientôt.

Elle sourit à son tour, et ferma délicatement les yeux, dans l'attente de la suite.

Elle sentit la grande carrure de Sting se pencher vers elle, et ses grandes mains empoigner ses épaules. Elle resserra ses poignets et son bouquet contre sa poitrine en relevant le menton, alors que les lèvres du dragon se posaient sur les siennes.

Le temps s'était arrêté. Un silence religieux régnait dans la salle, et seule la sensation d'être embrassée la maintenait à la surface de sa conscience. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle se serait volontiers évanouit de bonheur.

Ou peut-être pas, ce n'est pas très conseillé de s'évanouir lors de son mariage…

Le baiser s'arrêta de lui-même lorsqu'ils eurent besoin de reprendre leur souffle, et en même temps que leurs lèvres se séparèrent, la cathédrale entière résonna des cris de joie et des applaudissements des invités.

On est a Fairy Tail quand même, se retenir longtemps sans faire de bruit, c'est dur…

Restait le ruban, traditionnelle pratique religieuse et magique d'Earthland , lors d'un mariage.

Le prêtre se retira après un dernier discours sur l'amour et la fidélité, puis laissa place à Makarof, qui dépassait à peine de l'autel.

Après un regard protecteur envers ses deux enfants, le petit vieillard leva ses mains au dessus de sa tête, et en un éclair lumineux, un ruban rouge long d'une cinquantaine de centimètres reposa dans sa main droite.

Il sourit d'un air espiègle et demanda aux jeunes mariés de tendre leurs poignets droits.

Ils s'exécutèrent, retenant leur souffle.

Le passage du ruban était un acte important lors de l'union de deux mages. Tradition respectée depuis la nuit des temps, elle consistait à unir magiquement et religieusement les deux époux. Autant la cérémonie officielle à l'Eglise n'était qu'une législation aux yeux de Zentopia et du royaume, le passage du ruban était important vis-à-vis de la communauté magique.

Lors du mariage, le maître de leur guilde, ou les maîtres si les mages faisaient partie d'une guilde différente, ou encore un membre de la famille, mais qui pratiquait la magie, si les époux étaient des mages indépendants, enroulait un ruban rouge autour de leurs deux poignets. Après une incantation, le ruban s'incrustait à la peau des mariés, les unissant à jamais. C'était un peu comme les alliances, toujours utilisées pour les non-mages.

Makarof saisit le bout de tissu rouge et l'attacha solidement autour des avants-bras de ses « enfants ». Il poussa ensuite les membres vers le ciel, les obligeant à tendre le bras.

Il murmura ensuite une formule dans une langue ancienne et oubliée de tous, et le ruban se mit à luire.

Une jolie lueur dorée, qui s'enroula comme un serpent le long des poignets de Sting et Lucy. La lumière reflua, et tout doucement, s'estompa comme elle était arrivée.

A la place du ruban, une jolie bande rouge s'était incrustée autour des poignets droits des deux époux, empiétant légèrement sur la naissance de la main.

Ils redescendirent doucement leurs membres, un sourire béat au visage.

Ils étaient maintenant mari et femme.

OoOoO

Mirajane Strauss sourit légèrement quand les deux amoureux redescendirent leurs poignets à présent décorés de rouge. Ils étaient si mignons !

D'un geste délicat, elle essuya une petite larme qui commençait à perler au coin de son œil.

Sa petite Lucy était devenue une grande fille maintenant…

Elle se souvenait du jour où Natsu l'avait ramenée à la guilde, et qu'automatiquement, son esprit d'entremetteuse avait concocté des centaines de plans pour les caser ensembles.

Epic Fail.

Elle s'en était vite aperçu, et avait rapidement rectifié le tir dès l'inespéré retour de sa sœur. Si seulement le Dragon Slayer était un peu plus malin…elle serait déjà trois fois tata ! Et qu'est ce que ça lui plairait d'avoir des mômes lui courir dans les jambes. Que ça soit les siens ou ceux des autres, d'ailleurs…

Alors que l'assemblée se levait avec enthousiasme pour sortir de la cathédrale, elle saisit la main de Rufus et lui sourit tendrement.

Peut-être bien qu'il faudrait qu'ils songent à révéler leur relation aux autres. Ils n'avaient pas peur de Minerva ou des à prioris, mais ils n'en avaient tout simplement jamais eu l'occasion. Depuis le tournoi, il n'y avait eu aucune rencontre inter guildes.

Evidemment, les voyages répétés vers Crocus de Mirajane avaient dû être remarqués, au moins par Erza, puisque s'était la seule qui se servait un peu de son cerveau dans cette guilde. Peut-être le maître, aussi.

Mais c'est tout.

De même pour Rufus. Ses missions solos avaient augmentés considérablement, à la différence que ses amis à lui l'avaient remarqué, mais n'avaient rien dit.

Peut-être la peur d'être amnésiques pendant une petite semaine…

Pressant délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes, la démone l'invita à sortir du bâtiment pour attendre la sortie des mariés.

Et surtout assouvir ses pulsions sadiques en les bombardant de riz.

_Hé, hé, hé, ça va les gratter toute la journée, comme ça ! _

Oui, la jeune et gentille Mirajane trouve que faire souffrir les gens, de temps en temps, c'est amusant.

Se blottissant tendrement dans les bras de son homme masqué, elle sourit quand les premières notes de musique résonnèrent.

Riant comme des enfants, Sting et Lucy sortaient sur le parvis de la grande cathédrale, et s'arrêtèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte, faisant face à tous leurs invités.

Beaucoup étaient là pour eux, et aux premiers rangs, les fées étaient déjà prêtes, index et pouce levés dans le traditionnel symbole de Fairy Tail.

D'autres, un peu moins émotifs, préparaient déjà de gros sachets de riz, on pensera bien sûr à une petite tête à flamme bien connue, accompagnée de sa réplique en miniature…

Et puis aussi un espiègle chat bleu, très heureux de pouvoir voler, pour l'occasion.

Même Maevis était présente, flottant avec grâce au dessus de ses petites fées, un sourire sincèrement heureux collé au visage.

Décidément, on ne s'ennuyait vraiment pas, avec Fairy Tail. Ses descendants étaient vraiment dignes d'elle !

OoOoO

Les acclamations retentirent.

Comme un poing dans sa figure.

Comme un souffle du dragon un peu précipité.

Comme un feu d'artifice.

Sting était heureux. Oui, heureux.

Fini les coups d'un soir, maintenant, il était marié ! Autant une petite voix espiègle lui murmurait « dommage », autant, une autre lui soufflait tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir vivre.

Il allait pouvoir vivre en paix, partager sa vie avec quelqu'un, fonder une famille.

Et il fallait dire que la perspective d'avoir un mini lui à la maison lui plaisait beaucoup. Il aurait plein de choses à lui apprendre : à commencer par savoir bien embêter sa mère et comment faire un joli poing du dragon.

Pour le reste, il attendrait quand même quelques années…

D'un geste vif et assuré, il attrapa Lucy par la taille et la fit basculer dans ses bras. Ni une, ni deux, la jeune mariée se retrouva portée comme une princesse par son dragon charmant. Elle lui fit un sourire resplendissant qui s'étira quand elle sentit ses lèvres aspirer les siennes pour la énième fois de la journée.

Mais elle n'en avait jamais marre.

Jamais.

Quand il se séparèrent, coupés de l'espace-temps et des acclamations des autres, elle tourna la tête vers son public et lança son bouquet blanc.

Les fleurs virevoltèrent longtemps en un ballet aérien, avant de retomber dans les frêles bras de Mirajane.

Elle en était sûre.

Quand à la jolie démone, elle affichait un sourire ravi, et adressa un regard en coin à son chevalier masqué. Alors, pour la fin de l'année, ce mariage ?

Toujours portée par Sting, ils descendirent les escaliers, et se dirigèrent vers leur carrosse.

Une jolie charrette même pas cassée. C'est tout ce qu'il restait aux locaux de Fairy Tail de valable. Mais bon, ils avaient fait l'effort de la repeindre en blanc, couleur qui s'imposait déjà comme celle du nouveau couple, et avaient attaché des fleurs et des rubans autour.

Ils avaient même Erza en conducteur ! Quelle chance ?

Alors que le dragon blanc aidait sa constellationniste à monter dans leur ô combien élégant moyen de locomotion, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

Se retournant, il aperçu derrière lui le visage strict, et aujourd'hui joyeux de Minerva.

Elle recula d'un petit pas, et avec un petit sourire moqueur, releva un pan de sa robe. Une petite tête rose apparu.

Une petite tête rose bien connue de Sting…

-C'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à étouffer là-dedans ! râla le petit chat

-Lector ! s'exclama Sting, les larmes aux yeux

-Sting ! répondit l'exceed en lui sautant dans les bras

Après un gros câlin de retrouvaille, l'ex-Sabertooth leva un regard interrogateur vers la tigresse, pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un sourire presque ému de sa part.

Etrange.

-Considère ça comme mon cadeau de mariage, murmura-t-elle en faisant volte-face

-Mais…

Elle s'était déjà volatilisée.

Minerva n'aimait pas trop les effusions de sentiments, et elle avait déjà fait sa bonne action de la journée.

Peut-être que c'était trop pour elle ?

En tout cas, elle avait changé. Son cœur de pierre s'était visiblement un peu ramolli.

Peut-être le fait de voir autant de couples se former autour d'elle ? Mine de rien, il y en avait déjà trois dans les (ex-)Sabertooth.

Où peut-être juste le fait d'être surveillée tout le temps par la brigade magique ? Elle espérait peut-être raccourcir sa peine en se conduisant bien ?

Mystère. Le cœur de Minerva est pour l'instant une égnime insondable, et le restera sûrement toujours…

Oubliant alors la tigresse, Sting porta à nouveau son regard vers le petit chat rose.

Il n'avait pas changé. Il avait la même petite bouille arrogante, les mêmes moustaches frisées et le même poil rose bonbon. Même son gilet était toujours le même ! A croire que le temps s'était arrêté pour lui pendant un an…

-Lector…murmura Sting, ça va ?

-Mais puisque je te dis que tout va bien ! répliqua l'exceed, tu es le plus fort, alors tout va toujours bien avec toi !

Le dragon blanc sourit.

Non, il n'avait décidément pas changé.

-Tu te souviens d'où tu étais pendant tout ce temps ?

-Comment ça tout ce temps ? J'ai dû rester deux heures dans la bulle de Minerva ! protesta le chat, demain, on va gagner les Grands Jeux Magiques !

Sting s'arrêta, gêné. Alors comme ça, il était resté presque un an dans une bulle ?

Comme l'histoire de l'équipe de Fairy Tail disparue à Tenrôjima ?

Lucy lui avait raconté l'histoire avec beaucoup plus de détails que ne l'avaient fait les journaux, mais alors, cela voudrait dire que Minerva avait un pouvoir semblable à celui de la fondatrice de Fairy Tail ?

Bizarre…

-Lector…ça fait exactement neuf mois que les Grands Jeux Magiques sont terminés. En fait…

Après un rapide résumé de la fin des Jeux et de l'histoire de Sting et Lucy, le Dragon Slayer de la lumière regarda son chat dans les yeux.

Il était réellement heureux de le revoir. Ce jour était probablement le plus beau de sa vie. Il épousait la femme qu'il aimait, et il retrouvait son ami le plus cher.

Quand au dit chat, il était…étonné.

Il savait très bien que son maître avait un réel faible pour la petite constellationniste, mais se dire qu'il avait raté tant que ça dans ce qui lui avait paru deux heures !

Ca faisait beaucoup à encaisser…

Se frayant un passage parmi la foule, Rogue, Frosh sur l'épaule et Yukino sur ses talons arriva devant ses deux amis.

La petite grenouille avait les yeux remplis de larmes de joie, et le dragon des ténèbres montrait, pour une fois, une expression un peu plus marquée qu'à l'accoutumée. Il était…étonné, mais aussi visiblement très content du retour de l'exceed. Un merveilleux sourire s'étirait sur son visage, et ses yeux rouges brillaient légèrement.

Alors que Fro se précipitait sur son ami en pleurnichant, Rogue s'approchait de Sting pour lui poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule, le tout accompagné d'un sourire amical de sa confection.

Celui qui avait le don de rassurer Sting même dans les moments les plus durs.

Dans un accord muet, les deux Dragons Slayers et leurs chats se réunirent tous en cercle en se tinrent les mains, dans leur geste d'affection le plus marqué.

A tout les quatre.

Ces retrouvailles étaient plus qu'espérées, et l'ambiance était à la fête.

Alors que le silence régnait, un sifflement et des cris se firent entendre. Le reste suivit, et tous les invités manifestèrent leur joie à travers applaudissements, et même jets de magie dans le ciel.

Un splendide feu d'artifice de toutes les couleurs, qui témoignait de la joie de l'instant présent.

Lucy, commençant à se sentir une peu seule dans sa charrette, sauta par-dessus, en ne trébuchant même pas avec sa traîne, elle rejoignit le groupe des Twins Dragons et de leurs exceeds, le sourire aux lèvres.

Avec délicatesse, elle s'accroupit face au petit chat rose, et lui fit un rassurant clin d'œil :

-Alors petit chat, comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

-Ca ira encore mieux quand tu m'auras donné mon bonbon au caramel, blondinette ! répondit l'animal avec un sourire espiègle

Elle sourit à son tour.

Elle sentait que Sting était plus qu'heureux, et elle l'était aussi. Elle attrapa l'exceed du bout des doigts et se releva pour s'approcher de son dragon charmant.

-T'inquiètes, chez nous, on aura un pot rempli de bonbons au caramel. répliqua-t-elle avec un air maternel

Quand au dragon blanc, il souriait franchement, touché par la complicité naissante entre sa jolie mariée et son chat, et crocheta ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme.

Le trio se regardait avec insistance, tous plus heureux les uns que les autres.

Un dragon comblé et sa joyeuse princesse, le tout accompagné d'un chat grognon, mais attachant.

La scène aurait pu être la dernière page d'un conte de fées. La dernière image d'une belle histoire.

OoOoO

_On raconte que boire et oublier ne fond pas bon ménage. Dans un pays lointain au parler étrange, se sont même des verbes irréguliers._

_Irréguliers, comme l'histoire d'amour d'un arrogant dragon et d'une effrontée constellationniste. Irréguliers, comme l'écriture d'une jolie histoire._

_Pourtant, c'est grâce à eux que cette histoire a commencé. Et c'est grâce à eux que beaucoup d'autres commenceront…_

_Alors…il était une fin ?_

**OoOoOoO**

**Et…voilà !**

**Ah, j'aime mon épilogue (non, mes chevilles vont très bien, merci ^^). J'avais envie d'écrire une scène de mariage depuis longtemps en fait…et ça y, c'est fait ! **

**J'ai adoré faire stresser Lucy et s'énerver Mirajane, rendre Sting jaloux.**

**Bon, je m'excuse pour ce merveilleux Ooc de Minerva, mais c'est un personnage que j'ai vraiment fini par apprécier, et j'ai eu envie de lui accorder une place un peu plus importante.**

**Le retour de Lector vous a plu ?**

**C'est une des scènes que j'avais le plus envie d'écrire, je l'ai imaginée depuis le chapitre trois ou quatre je crois ! ^^**

**Et waouh…c'est déjà fini.**

**C'est une nouvelle fiction qui se termine, et j'avoue volontiers que ça fait un bien fou de pouvoir enfin taper le point final et de cocher la case « complete story ». **

**C'est un peu comme un enfant qui grandit, on s'en occupe, il devient adulte et on le laisse vivre seul ! (Non, je ne suis pas une auteure gâteuse ! ^^)**

**En tout cas, je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui ont suivi cette fic', l'ont mise dans leur liste de favoris, l'ont commentée et même ceux qui l'ont tout simplement lue.**

**A l'origine, c'était un simple One-Shot, mais c'est devenu une fiction, alors, tout simplement merci ! Savoir qu'on est suivi et que ce que l'on fait est apprécié fait vraiment chaud au cœur…**

**Alors, à la prochaine !**


End file.
